A New Beginning
by XxJasper'sAngelxX
Summary: Bella has been emotionally abused by her mother for years. Finally getting sick of Bella, Renee sends her to live with Charlie in Forks. Bella goes to school and meets the Cullens. Will they be able to help her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic that I am posting. Thank you to katandjasper for her wonderful beta services. Without her I would have never had the courage to post. Please show her some love and check out her stories. She is a wonderfully, talented writer.**

**I don't own anything, I am just playing around with SM's characters**

Chapter 1

"Come on you useless waste of space! You are going to miss your flight and I'm not looking after you a single day more!" Renee stormed into her room, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her out to the car. She knew better than to say anything and just got in the car so her mother could drive her to the airport and out of her life for good.

"You should be grateful that I'm sending you to your father and not just kicking you out. You are such an ungrateful, no good brat!" Renee continued her rant, but after years of emotional abuse she learned to tune her out.

She was so lost in thought she didn't realise they arrived at the airport until her mother slapped her on the back of her head. "Get out! And I never want to see or hear from you again!" Renee pushed her out of the car and sped away. She didn't have any luggage, except a small bag with her ticket, and a small amount of money she managed to hide from her mother. Renee refused to let her take any of her clothes or stuff, stating she didn't deserve it. Feeling lost and abandoned she walked into the airport to await the departure of her flight, not even noticing the people staring at her in shock and pity.

When her flight was called, she walked almost in a daze through the gate and onto the plane. Sitting down she turned to stare out of the window. Thinking back over the last 17 years she didn't know if moving to Forks would be a good thing or a bad thing. Renee was always telling her she was a useless, pathetic waste of space. Always putting her down. Because of Renee she never had any friends, she couldn't interact with others and the kids at school learned early on to just leave her alone. Over the years she felt so alone, believing that she didn't deserve anything better.

She only noticed that they landed when the flight attendant tapped her on the shoulder drawing her attention to the almost empty plane. She quickly got her bag and walked of the plane feeling nervous all of a sudden. She didn't know what to expect from her father. She took a couple of deep breaths to steady her nerves, before she started looking for a man she hasn't seen in years.

Finally spotting him she felt relief. He had a huge smile on his face, clearly happy to see her. "Bells!" He hugged her tightly and she hugged him back awkwardly, not used to affection of any sort. "Hi dad", she greeted him timidly. If he noticed he didn't say anything, just started guiding her toward the baggage claim.

"Which bags are yours?" he asked. "Uhm... I don't have any," she looked down, not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes. "What do you mean you don't have any," he asked confused. "Mom wouldn't let me bring anything," she whispered. Her dad stared at her shocked and confused. Seeing her almost in tears he decided to not make a scene in the airport and talk to her when they got home.

"Oh baby, don't worry. We will get everything you need before we go home. You probably didn't have any Forks appropriate clothes anyway." She felt grateful that he didn't say anything more and walked with him toward his car. Neither of them liked shopping but this was a necessity.

"Will you be able to get everything from Wal-Mart or where should we go?" her dad asked hesitantly.

"Sure, Dad. I don't need much," she answered softly. She wasn't used to being asked what she wanted or where she wanted to go. She was used to getting by on the bare necessities, always being told she didn't deserve more. She felt lost and scared. Her father is already doing so much more for her than she was used to.

When they got to the nearest Wal-Mart her dad turned to her and said:"Now baby girl, I want you to get everything you need! Get enough clothes for at least 2 weeks and any bath and feminine products you need. And don't worry about the cost! My baby girl deserves the best!" Listening to her father she burst into tears, she couldn't believe everything he was doing for her. Giving him a tight hug she said:" Thank you, dad! This means so much to me." Charlie knew then that what ever Renee did to Bella was far worse than he believed at first. It's not natural to be so thankful for the everyday things you need to survive.

Charlie got out and went to help Bella out of the car. He then grabbed one of the big baskets. "Let's start with the clothes first and then we can get anything else."

"Sure Dad, that sounds fine." He led her to the clothing side and watched her go through the clothes and picks a couple of things. "Bella, you are going to need more than that! And here is a nice warm jacket." "But dad..." Charlie held up his hand "Either you get more clothes or I will pick for you!" Seeing her father's serious face she went to pick a couple of more outfits and some more shoes. When her father nodded in approval she smiled. "Thank you, daddy!"

"No problem, baby." When she wasn't looking he put a pair of sneakers and a nice pair of flat heeled boots in as well. Then they walked to the isle with the bathroom products. "Baby, I want you to get at least 2 of everything you need and make sure to get everything. I'm just going to look at something over there." "Okay, dad." She looked at all the products in confusion before smelling each until she found a strawberry scented shampoo that she liked. She also got the conditioner and body lotion along with everything else she would need.

Charlie, remembering how much she liked to read, went and got her a couple of books before joining her again. "All done?" he asked while looking over the things she got before nodding in approval. "Yes Dad," Bella answered shyly.

They walked to the check out and the cashier started ringing everything up. Bella gasped when she saw the total and when she wanted to protest her father just shook his head. They carried all the bags to the car and put them in the trunk. "I don't know how to thank you, daddy." she said with tears in her eyes. "No need for thanks, baby girl. I will take care of you. I love you" Charlie took her into his arms and just held her until she stopped crying. They got into the car and started on their way home.

Feeling he couldn't wait until they got home, her father hesitantly asked: "Bella, why didn't your mom send any of your things with you?"

"Uhm... Dad I don't know if I should tell you."

"Bella, I promise you can tell me anything. I won't get mad at you." She hesitated, but decided he had a right to know seeing as he just had to buy her everything new.

"She said that I didn't deserve anything. She said I was useless and that until I could prove my worth, that I wont get anything from her. And according to her I couldn't prove to be more than a waste, she sent me to live with you." She started sobbing.

"She... She said that she never wanted to see or hear from me again because I was just a no good waste of space." Bella was full on crying now and her father pulled of the road and took her in his arms. He couldn't believe what she just told him, but he knew he couldn't show how angry he was.

"Baby you are not a no good waste of space. You are the best thing that ever happened in my life. And I am really happy to have you here with me. Don't worry about that no good mother of yours. I promise from know on I will be taking care of you. I love you, Bells!" When she calmed down, he pulled back onto the road and spent the rest of the way home thinking about how he never realized that his baby girl have been emotionally abused for all these years.

When they got home she saw a red truck parked in the drive way and her heart sank. She wasn't ready to face anyone just yet and she hoped her father would understand if she went up to her room to unpack. Charlie seeing her reaction and guessing the reason immediately went to reassure her. "I hope you like it. I bought it off Billy as a homecoming gift for you."

"Oh Dad, I don't know what to say. Thank you so much. I love it!" She got out of the car and walked over to the truck to inspect it. She walked around the truck and took in everything before running towards her father and giving him a hug. "Thank you so much. For everything."

"No problem, Baby girl. I told you I will take care of you. But let's get your things inside and you can unpack and get settled in." They got all the shopping bags out of the car and he led her into the house. It wasn't anything fancy but she liked it immediately. Going up the stairs her father took her into her room and put the bags down on the bed which was covered in a beautiful purple comforter. "I hope you like it. The lady at the store said purple was a good colour for a girl," her father said a bit awkwardly.

"Oh Dad, its perfect."

"Well I'm glad you like it. The bathroom is the first door down the hall and my bedroom is on the right. I'll leave you to get settled. You want pizza for dinner?"

"Sure, Dad." When her father walked down the stairs, she sank down on the floor and started sobbing. She couldn't believe how kind her father was being. Her mother always told her she was just in the way, but her father seemed so happy to have her there.

When she calmed down, she got up and started unpacking her bags. She found some books and extra shoes that she knew she didn't pick in the store and she loved her father even more for it. She got all the bathroom products and a clean change of clothes and went to take a shower. By the time she finished her father called up to say the pizza has arrived and she realized exactly how hungry she was. She went downstairs and fixed herself a plate and got a glass of water. "Dad, would you mind if I cooked dinner from tomorrow? And I can clean up a bit as well if you want."

"That would be fine, Bells, but I don't want you to feel like you need to do anything around here. But if you want to cook we should probably get some groceries."

"That's fine. I can go after school tomorrow. And I want to take care of you just like you are taking care of me," she said with a smile.

"Then its fine with me, Bells."

"Well Dad, I going to bed. It was a long day. Good night." "Night Bells. Love you." She went upstairs and got into bed falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning she woke up to her blaring alarm clock. She got up, took a quick shower and got dressed for the day. She packed everything she would need for school into her bag and went downstairs to grab some breakfast. Her father was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and the newspaper. "Morning Dad."

"Morning Bells, how did you sleep?"

"Better than expected, thank you Dad."

"Are you ready for today," her father asked concerned.

"I am a bit nervous, but the sooner I get it over with the better," she said, nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

"Well I'm off to work. If you need anything don't hesitate to call. And try and enjoy your day."

"Okay, Dad. Bye." She watched him drive off before picking up her bag, locking the door and getting into her truck. Luckily the school wasn't hard to find.

When she parked her truck she could almost feel everyone staring at her and she felt really self conscious. She got out and started walking toward the office, trying to ignore all the stares and the whispers. Apparently a new student is a big source of gossip in a small place like Forks. When she got to the office she saw a lady working on the computer. Apparently she didn't hear Bella enter the office. "Excuse me," Bella said shyly.

"Well hello there. You must be Isabella Swan," the lady said in an energetic voice.

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm Mrs Cope, if ever you need anything you come to me. Here is your schedule and a map of the school, also you need to get all your teachers to sign this slip and return it at the end of the day. I hope you enjoy it here."

"Thank you," Bella said awkwardly.

Looking over her schedule she groaned when she saw she had gym 6th hour. She was never good at sports and always managed to get hurt or to hurt somebody. With that thought she started walking to her English class. Thankfully none of the students had approached her so far. She wouldn't know what to say or how to act if someone wanted to be friends. Walking into the English class she headed to the teachers desk.

"Excuse me, Sir. I am Bella Swan and I am new. Mrs Cope said you needed to sign this," she said nervously and handed the note to the teacher.

"Bella, welcome to Forks high. Here are your books and you can sit right over there," he handed her the books and slip and showed her to an empty desk. Bella went to sit down trying to ignore all the stares from the other students. Sitting in her appointed desk, she glanced shyly at the guy sitting next to her. He smiled at her before looking at her in confusion but quickly recovered when she looked away blushing.

"Hello, I'm Mike. You must be Chief Swan's daughter." Blushing and stuttering she answered:" Yeah, I... I'm Bella."

She turned back to the front paying attention to the teacher. Mike not used to being dismissed so easily tried again: "So how do you like Forks?"

She looked at him confused: "Its fine, I guess."

She looked forward again, not understanding why this Mike guy kept on pushing when she clearly didn't want to talk to him.

"Well if you need anything, or don't know where your next class is, I would be happy to help you out," Mike said.

"Hum... Thanks." Finally Mike gave up trying to get the attention of the hot new girl.

The next couple of hours passed in much the same way. There was always someone trying to get her attention or prying for gossip. She just kept to herself and gave short answers. She wasn't used to so much attention and she didn't know how to handle it. Finally the bell for lunch rang. She went through the line to get something to eat and when she turned to look for a place to sit, every single student was watching her to see where she was going to sit. Feeling uncomfortable she sat down at the only empty table in the cafeteria. When she sat down the whole student body gasped and watched in anticipation of what was going to happen.

**A/N: Please review. Constructive criticism is more than welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and alerted. It means a lot to me. And thank you to my wonderful beta katandjasper for cleaning up this chapter. Show her some love and check out her awesome stories.**

**I don't own the Twilight Saga, I am just playing around in SM's world**

Chapter 2

She sat at the table not paying attention to the other students. Suddenly someone cleared their throat right next to her. Startled she looked up, only to see five of the most beautiful people standing next to the table. Feeling intimidated and self conscious she asked: "Can I help you?"

"This is our table," the beautiful blonde girl said with a sneer. Bella, used to getting that look from her mother, got up.

"I…I'm sorry. I…I didn't know," she said before rushing out of the cafeteria in tears. Every single person in the cafeteria watched her as she stormed out before the whispers started up again.

Bella rushed into the bathroom trying to stop the tears. She thought she could try and start over in Forks, but the blonde girl just proved again that she was just in the way. She should have known better than to hope that maybe her mother was wrong. Hearing footsteps coming closer she quickly moved into one of the stalls. She didn't want anyone to see her crying.

The bathroom door opened and a musical voice asked: "Bella? Are you okay?"

Shocked that anyone came after her she quickly composed herself before replying. "Yeah, I… I'm fine."

The girl with the musical voice said: "I'm sorry for the way my sister treated you in the cafeteria. She is pms'ing."

"Its fine," Bella replied.

"Bella can you please come out of the stall so that I can introduce myself."

Shocked that this girl is apologizing to her and now wants to introduce her self Bella quickly composed herself and exited the stall. She was amazed at the tiny pixie like girl she saw in front of her.

"Hey Bella. I'm Alice, and I would very much like to be your friend."

Bella stood speechless for a couple of seconds before asking: "You want to be my friend?"

"Yeah… I mean if you want to," Alice replied softly. Bella couldn't believe that someone actually wanted to be her friend.

"I would like that very much. I've never had a friend before," Bella replied shyly.

Alice looked shocked: "You've never had a friend before? Well it doesn't matter; from now on I am your friend!" Alice said enthusiastically after getting over her initial shock.

"Come on, Bella. We need to get to class. I have French next, what do you have?" Alice asked.

"Uhm… I have Biology," Bella replied softly. She still couldn't believe that she finally made a friend.

"Well come on, I'll show you where the Biology lab is before I go to my class," Alice said.

"Thank you," Bella replied with a smile.

Bella entered the biology lab, noticing the only empty seat was next to one of the boys that were with Alice in the cafeteria. She went to the teacher and gave him the slip he needed to sign. "Bella, welcome to Forks high. Please take a seat next to Mr. Cullen," the teacher said.

Bella took the seat, but didn't say anything to the boy. She was too scared that he would find her unworthy of his attention like the blonde girl in their group did. As soon as she was settled he turned towards her and said: "Hi, I'm Edward. I'm sorry for how my sister treated you in the cafeteria."

"It's fine. Alice already apologized," Bella replied, shocked yet again that one of these extremely beautiful kids would even talk to her. She turned to the front to pay attention to the lesson and ignored the looks she got from the other students.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Finally it was last period and she had gym. She knew nothing good was going to come out of her clumsiness. Luckily since it was her first day and she didn't have the correct uniform, the gym teacher let her sit out.

When the final bell rang she was surprised to find Alice waiting outside the gym.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering if I can come home with you. That way we can get to know each other better," Alice asked in her chipper way.

Bella was still a little unsure about Alice's intentions, but decided that she would give it a shot. She really would like to have a friend. "Sure Alice, but I have to go to the store before I go home. Do you want to ride with me or do you want to meet me at my house?" Bella asked nervously.

"I'll ride with you," Alice replied quickly.

All the kids watched shocked as Alice got in Bella's truck with her. "Why are all the kids staring at us?" Bella asked embarrassed.

"Well, they are just jealous, because I didn't want to be friends with any of them," Alice replied.

"Why don't you want to be friends with any of them? They are all better than me," Bella said shocked only realizing what she said when Alice looked at her shocked.

"Why on earth would you think they are better than you," Alice asked softly.

"Because it's true," Bella replied close to tears.

"No it's not! You are a very beautiful and very special girl," Alice told Bella in a firm voice.

Bella not believing her kept quiet. Alice realized then that her new friend was emotionally broken and it's going to take a lot to get Bella to see that she is worth it. She decided then and there that she is going to get her whole family to help heal this broken girl, because she knew Bella was special, even if no one else knew exactly how special.

The drive to the grocery store was filled with Alice's chatter over fashion, which Bella knew nothing about.

"Uh… Alice I… I don't know anything about fashion," Bella said shyly.

"Don't worry. I will teach you everything that you need to know," Alice replied enthusiastically.

"Uh… Okay," Bella said, still scared that this was some kind of joke.

When they arrived at the grocery store, they got out of the truck and Bella grabbed a basket. Slowly she started making her way through the unfamiliar store, with Alice beside her chatting her ears off. When she felt she got everything she needed for the week she directed Alice to the checkout.

With bags in hand they made their way back to the truck. "Alice, will you be staying for dinner?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"No, but thank you for asking," Alice replied. "My parents are all for family dinners, so I'll need to head home by six."

"Oh, that's nice." Bella replied wistfully. She didn't have a singly memory of a family dinner. She was too small when Renee left Charlie, and with her just being in Renee's way, they never shared a meal.

Alice, sensing Bella's changing mood quickly changed the subject. "So, how do you like Forks," she asked Bella.

"Its fine, I guess. I am still getting used to all the clouds and rain," Bella said. "But living with Charlie is making up for that."

Soon they reached Bella's house and Alice helped her unload the groceries. Carrying it into the kitchen and unpacking Bella asked: "Do you want something to eat or drink, Alice?"

Alice, realizing it would look funny if she refused again said: "Just some water, thank you"

Bella went over to the fridge and got two bottles of water, handing one to Alice. "I have to start on dinner for Charlie, but you can sit here and we can talk, if you want."

"Sure, Bella. So what is your favorite color? What do you like to do in your spare time? Will you go shopping with me this weekend?" Alice fired off questions.

"Slow down, Alice." Bella giggled and then looked at Alice shocked. She can't remember when the last time was she laughed, and now she actually giggled.

"Well my favorite color is blue and I love to read when I get the chance. As for shopping, I don't need anything. Me and Charlie went shopping yesterday." Bella said

"Please, please Bella." Alice asked with puppy dog eyes witch Bella found hard to ignore. "You don't need to buy anything. You can just look around and we can spend some time together." Alice said pleadingly.

"Okay, but I'll need to ask Charlie first." Bella said.

Just then they heard a car pull up and a little while later Charlie came in. "Hi Dad." Bella greeted him happily.

"Hey Baby. And who is this," her dad asked confused but happy. Bella has never had a friend and he was glad that she seemed to be making friends.

"Hi Chief Swan. I'm Alice Cullen." Alice said before Bella could answer her dad.

"Well hello Alice. I am glad to see that Bella is making friends," Charlie said happily. "And please call me Charlie."

"Thank you, Charlie. Can Bella sleep over at our place on Friday and go shopping with me on Saturday?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Sure, if that is what she wants to do," Charlie said surprised. He was not used to seeing any of the Cullen kids socialize.

"Oh thank you, daddy!" Bella said happily.

Charlie just smiled, just happy that his baby girl is happy.

"Well I have to get home for dinner. It was nice meeting you, Charlie. And I'll see you tomorrow, Bella." Alice said in her energetic way.

"You too Alice," Charlie replied.

"Won't you need a ride home," Bella asked confused.

"No thank you. I believe Edward is here to pick me up," Alice said.

Bella walked Alice to the door, and when she opened it, there was Edward waiting in a shiny silver Volvo. "Well see you tomorrow, Alice."

"Bye Bella," Alice chirped before skipping down the porch steps and getting into the car.

Bella went back into the kitchen and started dishing up dinner. Charlie was watching her with a smile on his face. Maybe his baby will get a new beginning after all.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A?/N: Hey everyone. Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews. Shadowfire21 I couldn't reply to your review as you reviewed as a guest, but please know I appreciate it. Also a huge thank you to my wonderful beta katandjasper. Please give her some love and check out her awesome stories.**

**I don't own the Twilight Saga I am just playing around in SM's world.**

Chapter 3

Edward and Alice were out hunting when Alice was hit with a vision of a brown-eyed, brunette girl starting at school the following day. It was a short vision and at first neither she nor Edward understood why she would get a vision of the new human girl. Usually she only got visions pertaining to the family.

Just then she was hit with another vision of the same girl but now she was a vampire and it seems she was Jasper's mate. But it seemed to be some time before the vision of the girl as a vampire would come to pass.

"We can't tell Jasper yet. He needs to find out for himself. And the girl is still blurry in my visions:" Alice told Edward.

Edward, who could read minds and has seen the visions for himself replied: "I agree, but there is something about the girl. I can't put my finger on what exactly, but something is wrong!"

"Yes, I sensed it too." Alice said, replaying the vision in her head to try and figure out what was wrong.

Edward gasped in shocked. "Her eyes, they are filled with so much hurt and insecurity! What happened to this poor girl?"

"I don't know, but we have to help her," Alice said. "I'm going to be her friend," she said happy with the idea of having a friend, yet sad to see such a beautiful girl in so much pain.

"I'll help in any way I can," Edward replied full of compassion for the girl who will someday be his new sister.

They finished their hunt and headed home to get ready for school. When they arrived Jasper sensed a change in their emotions. He wasn't used to Edward being so filled with compassion or Alice being happy and sad at the same time. He asked Edward silently: _what is going on with your emotions. _Edward just shook his head and headed to his room for a shower.

Alice already finished with her shower, laid out some clothes for Edward. "Thank you, love." Edward said kissing her softly before jumping in the shower. Using his vampire speed to shower and dress, he was finished just as Emmett yelled: "Come on Eddie, we don't want to be late."

Edward growled at the nickname but made his way downstairs and everyone got into their cars and headed to school. It's going to be an interesting day, Edward thought to himself.

They arrived a couple of minutes before the bell rang and just stood by their cars talking when they heard the sound of a noisy truck pulling up. They watched, along with the rest of the students as a rusted red truck pulled up and a brunette girl got out and started walking to the office, not paying attention to anyone.

Jasper was slammed with all the girl's emotions and he stumbled, almost falling to his knees. "How can a human girl feel so much pain, insecurity, worthlessness and abandonment and still be able to function," he gasped.

Just then the bell rang and they walked to their classes, the girl forgotten for the moment. The day dragged by for them. They have been to school so many times that they knew the work by heart. They didn't even need to pay attention, but they had to play the part so that no one got suspicious of their true nature.

When the bell for lunch rang, they met up outside the cafeteria before walking in as a family. Shocked to see the new girl sitting at their table and not with the other students. "What the hell?" Emmett said excitedly.

They walked over toward their table and Rosalie cleared her throat. "Can I help you," the girl asked startled.

"This is our table," Rosalie said with a sneer.

"I…I'm sorry. I…I didn't know," the girl said before rushing off in tears.

Jasper feeling all the pain, abandonment and worthlessness the girl felt at Rosalie's actions felt sorry for the girl and he felt like he needed to help her.

"Did you have to be such a bitch to her? She is new and couldn't have known that this table was taken," he almost shouted at Rosalie.

"Well excuse me, if I scared her, but it's better if she doesn't get the idea we would welcome strangers into our group," Rosalie said furious that Jasper would talk to her like that.

"You have no idea what you made that poor girl feel, do you?" Jasper yelled angrily.

"No I don't. And why should I care?" Rosalie yelled back.

"I already told all of you what she felt this morning, and your words and actions now just made her feel even more worthless," Jasper said angrily. He got so angry at Rosalie that he projected all the hurt, worthlessness, abandonment and insecurity the girl felt onto her.

"That is what you made her feel with your harsh actions. She felt like she deserved to be treated that way! She felt that she didn't deserve to have friends or to be treated with decency. You made her feel like she wasn't worth the time of day!" Jasper said softly yet angrily.

He felt the need to help and protect this girl and he couldn't understand why. He has always kept his distance from humans.

Rosalie almost fell to her knees, but Emmett kept her standing. She couldn't believe a human girl felt that strongly, but she still thought it was better that they stay away from the humans.

Jasper turned to go after the girl, to apologize, when Alice grabbed his arm and said, "I'll go. She is in the bathroom and you won't be able to do anything."

"Thank you, Alice." Jasper said. Feeling like he couldn't be in Rosalie's presence after what she just made Bella feel, he turned and walked out of the cafeteria.

Alice turned and walked slowly after the girl. She couldn't help but feel excited. She was finally going to meet and befriend her new sister. When she approached the girls' bathroom, she could hear Bella sniffing. She purposefully made her footsteps a little louder so Bella wouldn't be frightened if she just barged in. She heard Bella move into one of the stalls just before she opened the door.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked softly.

"Yeah, I… I'm fine." Came Bella's shocked reply.

"I'm sorry for the way my sister treated you in the cafeteria. She is pms'ing" Alice said trying to make Bella feel better.

"It's fine," Bella replied shortly.

Alice could sense Bella didn't believe her, but she pushed on. "Bella can you please come out of the stall so that I can introduce myself."

Alice could almost feel the shock radiate from Bella and she waited patiently until Bella composed herself and came out of the stall. "Hi, I'm Alice, and I would like to be your friend."

Alice could see the shock on Bella's face. "You want to be my friend?"

"Yeah…I mean if you want to," Alice said hesitantly, not wanting to push Bella away.

"I would like that very much. I've never had a friend before," came Bella's shy reply.

Alice was shocked when Bella said she never had a friend before. "You've never had a friend before? Well it doesn't matter; from now on I am your friend!" Alice said excitedly

Before things could get awkward the bell rang and Alice said: "Come on, Bella. We need to get to class. I have French next, what do you have?"

"Uhm… I have Biology," Bella replied, still in shock.

"Well come on, I'll show you where the Biology lab is before I go to my class," Alice said.

"Thank you," Bella replied with a smile.

Jasper who followed Alice, heard everything Bella said and he felt the shock she felt over Alice following her and wanting to be her friend. He couldn't understand why he wanted to protect Bella and made sure that she was happy, yet he vowed to himself to do everything in his power to make sure that Bella was never hurt again. When he sensed Alice and Bella was going to exit the bathroom he quickly moved around the corner so they wouldn't see that he was eavesdropping.

Alice walked with Bella to the biology lab, knowing that Edward would take over from there.

When Edward saw Bella enter the class he felt glad that the only empty seat was next to him. That way he could get to know the girl and maybe even read her mind to find out what happened to her.

As soon as Bella was settled, Edward turned to her and said: "Hi, I'm Edward. I'm sorry for how my sister treated you in the cafeteria."

"It's fine. Alice already apologized," he sensed the shock in Bella's reply but it seems he couldn't read her mind at all. Edward was shocked, it has never happened before. He composed himself quickly and watched the girl out of the corner of his eye for the rest of the period. It was obvious to him how socially awkward Bella was.

At the end of the day Alice told him that she was going home with Bella and that he should pick her up at six. He watched as Alice got into the car with Bella before turning to his family. Rosalie was fuming. She couldn't believe that Alice and Edward approached a human and her thoughts were screaming at Edward for an explanation. Emmett was excited to meet Bella, he already thought of her as a little sister and Jasper was still confused about why he felt so protective over the human girl.

"I'm going to go for a hunt. I'll meet you at home," Jasper said still angry at Rosalie and needing the hunt to get himself under control.

They got into their cars and headed home, not wanting to cause a scene in front of the humans. When they got home Rosalie ran into her room at vampire speed and slammed the door.

"Oh my. What has her in such a foul mood?" Esmé asked

"There is a new girl at school. Alice befriended her after Rose was a total bitch to her and Rose can't stand it," Edward said with a sigh.

"Well I'm sure Alice knows what she is doing. She has never steered the family wrong before and if she befriended a human I'm sure there is a good reason why," Carlisle always keeping the peace said from where he sat on the couch.

"Yeah," Edward said not giving out any information. "If you will excuse me, I have to go and pick Alice up," he said before heading out. Though it was still too early to pick Alice up he felt the need to get away from Rosalie's screaming thoughts.

Edward drove around thinking about how they were going to help his new sister until it was time to pick up Alice.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone. Like promised, here is chapter 4. Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed and a special thank you to everyone who reviewed. Thank you to the wonderful katandjasper for her beta services. Please show her some love and check out her stories.**

**I don't own anything, just playing around with SM's characters**

Chapter 4

The next day Bella woke up to a blaring alarm clock, but for the first time in a long time she didn't mind. She felt hope that things will get better from now on. She made a friend, something she never had before. She looked out the window to see the sun shining and it made her happy, for she felt it was a sign of good things to come.

As she was getting ready for her day she hummed a happy tune. She rushed down the stairs to grab some breakfast before she left for school. "Morning Dad!" She greeted her father happily.

"Morning Bells," Charlie greeted back, happy to see a smile on his daughter's face and knowing it was there because of the pixie like girl.

Bella smiled at him before grabbing a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. She chatted excitedly about the coming weekend, which she was going to spend with Alice. Charlie just listened, smiling. His only wish for his daughter was to see her happy, and it seems that this new friendship is doing her a world of good.

"Well I have to get to the station. I'll see you tonight," Charlie said.

"Okay dad. Enjoy your day," Bella said still smiling.

"You to kiddo," Charlie said walking out the door.

Bella finished her breakfast and washed her dishes before she grabbed her bag, locked the door and headed to school with a smile on her face and a song in her heart. When she got to school she looked around, trying to find Alice. Not seeing her Bella thought she already headed to her first class. Bella got out of her truck and headed to class not wanting to be late.

Just as she walked into the corridor leading to her first class a couple of girls walked passed her and one of them bumped into her. "Hey freak, look where you are going!" The one shouted at Bella while the other was laughing.

"I… I'm s…sorry," Bella mumbled looking down. She felt hurt and worthless all over again. The hope she felt when she got up was shattered. Bella used her hair as a curtain to hide her tears while hurrying towards her first class, the girls laughing at her as she went.

She got to her first class, and got out her books, but her attention wasn't on the work the teacher was explaining. Her emotions were all over the place and she felt like she was being smothered. It was like she was back at her mother's all over again. She could hear her mother telling her she was useless, pathetic and a waste of space. She tried her best not to cry in class and she barely managed it.

The first couple of periods went by in a blur. She couldn't remember what any of her lessons were about. When the lunch bell rang she walked to the cafeteria, not knowing what to expect. She hasn't seen any of the Cullen's yet. She was standing in the row to buy her lunch when the same girls from the morning started shouting at her. "Hey freak show, are you lost? Hey you worthless, cry baby, what are you doing here? You think you are too good for us now that you are hanging out with Alice Cullen, but you are nothing!" The girls shouted insult after insult at her until finally Bella ran out of the cafeteria crying.

She just couldn't face them again so she got in her truck and drove home. She was crying so hard she could barely see the road, but after a while she made it home safely. She got out of her truck and stumbled to the door. She had trouble unlocking the door because she couldn't see the lock, but finally she got it open. She stumbled up the stairs and fell on her bed crying. She felt completely worthless.

She felt like she was just in everybody's way and thought that maybe it would be better if she just died.

She was crying so hard she didn't hear the screech of tires or her father calling her name frantically. Charlie came into her room and saw her lying on the bed in a ball crying. He rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms and cooed to her until she calmed down a little. "Oh Baby. What happened? The school called to say you rushed away in tears," Charlie asked concerned.

"T…the kids w…where making f…fun of me. T…they s…said that I am a f…freak show a…and that I am worth n…nothing," She stuttered out between sobs.

Charlie saw red. How could anyone be so cruel, after everything his baby has already been through?

"Who were these kids? I am going to file a complaint against them," he asked Bella angrily.

"Y…You can't dad. T…that will j…just make it worse," Bella said.

Charlie seeing reason asked: "And where were your new friend when all of this happened?"

"I…I don't k…know, Dad. I…I haven't s…seen her at all to…today," Bella stammered out between sobs.

"I am so sorry, Baby." Charlie said, not knowing what to do to help her.

"It's not your fault, Dad. I just have to get used to it and find a way to deal with it," Bella said dejectedly.

Charlie felt completely helpless. He silently cursed Renée for breaking his Baby girl so completely and he knew it was going to be a long road to build her up again. "Let me just call the station to tell them I won't be in for the rest of the day and then me and you can do something." Charlie said.

"Okay, Daddy." Bella said in a small voice.

"Why don't you think of something you want to do, while I call the station?" Charlie asked, trying to get her to think of something else.

"Okay," Bella replied.

While Charlie went downstairs to make his call, Bella tried to think of something they could do. She wasn't really in the mood to do anything, but she didn't want to disappoint him.

After he phoned the station, Charlie decided to phone Carlisle and talk to him about the situation at school. When Carlisle answered he was appalled by what Charlie told him and assured Charlie that the Cullen kids had nothing to do with what the kids said to Bella and that they were in fact all home with a cold, but he assured Charlie that they would look out for Bella in the future and protect her from those cruel and insensitive remarks. Charlie felt relieved that Bella's new friend knew nothing about what happened but would be there for Bella in the future.

"So what do you want to do, Bells?" Charlie asked coming back up the stairs.

"How about you take me fishing? You always talk about your fishing spots, but you've never taken me," Bella asked softly.

Charlie beamed at Bella's suggestion. "That sounds awesome, Bells."

Seeing Charlie's smile, Bella knew she made the right decision. Giving Charlie a small smile Bella asked: "Should I pack a picnic lunch?"

"Yeah, that would be great," Charlie replied. "While you do that I'm just going to get changed quickly."

"Okay, Dad." Bella said getting up and heading down the stairs. She made a couple of sandwiches and packed some soda for her and a few beers for Charlie.

"Are you all set," Charlie asked coming down the stairs.

"All set," Bella replied, feeling a little bit better about getting out of the house and spending some time with her dad.

Charlie loaded all his fishing gear and the picnic lunch into the back of Bella's truck before they both got in. Charlie drove as he knew where they were going. The drive was silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable, both just enjoying the scenery and each others presence. Bella knew her father enjoyed having her with him and that made her feel better and almost forgetting what happened that morning.

When they arrived at Charlie's fishing spot, Bella helped him unload the truck, before spreading a blanket for them to sit on. Turning to Charlie she said shyly: "I don't know anything about fishing so you'll have to teach me."

Charlie just smiled at her before showing her what to do. Bella who thought she would be grossed out at putting a worm on the hook, found she quite enjoyed the peace that came with fishing. Neither said much the whole afternoon, but Charlie could see that Bella felt better and he felt good in making the decision to spend the afternoon with her.

After a couple of hours, and only catching a hand full of fish, they started packing up. When they got home and had everything put away, Bella went to her dad, gave him a hug and said: "Thank you, Daddy. I really enjoyed fishing with you."

"I enjoyed it too, Bella. We should do it more often." Charlie said while hugging her back. Bella just smiled before wishing her father good night and heading to bed.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited or reviewed. And a big thank you to katandjasper for her wonderful beta services. Please show her some love and check out her stories.

Chapter 5

Charlie woke up knowing that Bella didn't sleep well and that the Cullen kids where out of school with a cold. He told her that she could stay home and rest if she wanted and Bella gladly accepted and went back to bed. Charlie got ready for work with a heavy hart, he didn't like to see his baby so hurt and depressed.

On the way to the station he passed by the hospital when he decided to stop in and talk to Carlisle. Seeing as Bella was friends with Alice he thought it would be a good thing to explain to Carlisle the emotional abuse Renee had put Bella through. Getting out of his car he walked into the hospital with a heavy heart. At the reception desk he didn't waste any time with pleasantries and immediately asked to see Carlisle.

Carlisle, surprised that Charlie was at the hospital to see him, rushed to the reception desk. "Good morning, Chief Swan. What brings you to the hospital so early in the morning?"

"Morning, Carlisle. Is there somewhere that we can talk in private?" Charlie asked.

"Sure, Chief. We can talk in my office." Carlisle said concerned and lead Charlie to his office.

When they got to his office, Carlisle closed the door behind Charlie and showed him to a seat. "How can I help you, Chief Swan?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"Please call me Charlie. And I thought since our kids are becoming friends that I should just inform you of Bella's background." Charlie said sadly.

"Does she have some medical issue that I need to know about," Carlisle asked completely confused. According to the Cullen kids Bella looked completely normal and healthy.

"No it's nothing like that. I only found out recently that Bella has been emotionally abused by her mother for years. Renee told Bella that she was nothing but a useless, pathetic waste of space. She told Bella that she never wanted to hear from her or see her ever again. She didn't allow Bella any personal items unless she earned it and she wouldn't allow Bella to bring anything with her when she moved here. She made Bella feel completely worthless. That is why Bella took what the kids at school said so hard." Charlie said bitterly.

Carlisle was shocked to hear this, but he could see the pain, anger and determination in Charlie's eyes. "Oh Charlie, that is just horrible. But I assure you I will talk to my family and we will make sure that we will do everything we can to help build Bella up to be a strong and beautiful young lady."

Charlie sighed in relief. "Thank you, Carlisle. It means a lot to me. Bella is going to need a lot of love and support to get through this and I think having a friend is just what she needs."

"It's no problem at all, Charlie. And if there is ever anything we can do for you or Bella, please don't hesitate to ask." Carlisle said, full of compassion for this man who obviously cares deeply for his daughter.

"I will be sure to do that, thank you. When will your kids be back at school? I gave Bella permission to stay home today so she doesn't have to face those brats alone." Charlie asked.

"They should be back tomorrow, but I will get Alice to phone Bella tonight. And I think it was a good idea to keep Bella at home today." Carlisle said.

"That will be good. Well I have to get back to the station. Thank you for your time and your understanding, Carlisle." Charlie said feeling better after talking to Carlisle and getting his understanding and support.

"Anytime, Charlie. Let me walk you out." Carlisle said getting up and opening the door for Charlie.

They walked in silence until the got to the reception area. "Goodbye, Carlisle."

"Goodbye, Charlie."

Carlisle walked back to his office deep in thought. He has lived a long time and seen a lot of things working at the different hospitals, but he still can't understand how a mother can abuse her child in any way. The day went by in a blur and before he knew it he was headed home. He knew he was going to have to call a family meeting to inform them of what Charlie told him and that they would have to be careful in how they handled the Bella situation so they didn't cause her any more harm.

When Carlisle got home, the family was waiting for him at the dining table. They only used it for family meetings as they don't eat. He knew Alice must have seen his intent to call a family meeting, but he didn't know if she saw what it was about and if she informed the others or not.

"I saw you wanted to call a family meeting, but I don't know what it is about." Alice answered his unspoken question.

How very odd, he thought to himself and he saw Edward nodding at this thought. "Well I wanted to call a family meeting to talk to you about Bella Swan." Carlisle said hesitantly, knowing how Rosalie reacted on Bella's first day at school.

The family looked at him with confusion written on their faces. Not understanding why Carlisle would want to talk about her or what he could even know about her seeing as she only moved to Forks a couple of days ago.

Seeing his family's confusion, Carlisle continued: "Charlie phoned me last night to tell me the kids where making fun of her and he wanted to know if you knew anything or were taking part in it. I assured him that you didn't have anything to do with it as you were all home with a cold."

Everyone gasped in shock. They knew Bella was extremely shy but they didn't think it was so bad that the kids would actually make fun of her. They all felt sorry for the girl, even Rosalie, though she wouldn't admit it out loud at that moment.

"Charlie also came to see me at the hospital today… He told me that he found out recently that Bella's mom has been emotionally abusing her for years. She made Bella feel completely worthless. She told Bella that Bella was a useless, pathetic waste of space. She wouldn't allow Bella to have any personal things unless she earned at and she told Bella that she didn't earn anything. She kicked Bella out of her house and told Bella that she never wanted to see her or hear from her ever again. She sent Bella her to Charlie's with just the clothes on her back." Carlisle said, the anger he felt coming through in his voice.

Rosalie jumped up completely enraged. "How can any mother treat her own child that way? She doesn't even deserve to be called a mother! Wait till I get my hands on her! She is going to wish she was never born!"

Everyone, except Emmett, looked at Rosalie with shock clear on their faces. Just two days ago she was a complete bitch to Bella and now she wanted to go and kill Bella's mother.

"Calm down, Baby. Bella is away from that bitch now! Let's concentrate on how we can help Bella." Emmett said wrapping his arms around Rosalie.

Emmett didn't need to be a mind reader to know what is going through his mate's head. He knew how badly she wanted a child of her own and the thought of any mother abusing her child in any way was just unacceptable to her. And he knew getting her to focus on helping Bella will keep her from going after Renee and doing something she will regret in the future.

Calming down a little in her mate's arms Rosalie said: "You're right, Baby. She is going to need a lot of love and reassurance to get over it. Especially after being abused for so long."

"And we will help her." Emmett said softly.

Finally realizing why Bella reacted the way she did in the cafeteria when she was such a bitch Rosalie started sobbing with guilt. "That's why she reacted so badly in the cafeteria the other day"

"Oh, Baby. There isn't any way you could've known." Emmett cooed to her.

"Rosalie, Emmett is right. You couldn't have known. Just apologize to her and show her that you want to be her friend." Carlisle said, hating to see his strongest daughter shattered by her own actions. He understood why Rosalie acts that way towards humans, but in this case it did more harm than good.

The others couldn't believe their eyes. The ever bitchy Rosalie feeling guilty about how she treated a mere human.

Jasper was so angry he couldn't control his emotions and accidently projected his rage. He ran out the door and into the forest to try and get himself under control. He stayed in the forest for a couple of hours hunting, and ripping trees apart, yet he could not understand why he was so angry at what this girl had been through. He never bothered with humans before because of his lack of control. Even though he didn't have a slip in twenty years he didn't want to take a chance with this human who was obviously special to his family.

Alice and Edward, who were juniors with Bella, silently agreed that they would be looking out for her and keep the kids at school in check. They knew as long as they were near Bella the other kids would keep their distance.

"Should I change our schedules that we share the same classes as Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea. That way you can keep an eye on Bella and the other kids would keep their distance," Carlisle said mirroring Alice's and Edward's thoughts.

Edward stood up and went to hack into the school to change both his and Alice's schedules.

"Alice, I told Charlie that you would call Bella tonight to confirm if you will be in school tomorrow or not. Maybe you can even arrange with her to pick her up for school from now on." Carlisle said.

"Sure thing, Carlisle." Alice said before racing up stairs to phone Bella.

"Well I believe I need to go grocery shopping tomorrow. It seems we will have a human family member," Esme said, always being a mother hen.

Carlisle watched his family with pride. You would have thought they would all come together like this to help one small human girl.

A/N: Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. I have a lot of followers but only a hanful of reviewers.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank your for everyone who followed and favorited. A special thank you to everyone who took the time to review. And to my guest reviewer I couldn't respond to your review so please know that I appreciate your review. Also thank you to katandjasper, my wonderful beta. Check out her stories, she is an amazing writer.**

**I don't own the Twilight Saga, I am just playing around with SM's characters.**

Chapter 6

Bella woke up dreading school, but she knew she couldn't stay at home forever. She got up and got ready for the day as if she was on death row and it was her last day alive. She knew Alice would be at school, but she was still unsure as to why a beautiful girl as Alice would want to be friends with her. For so long she believed she didn't deserve a friend and it was hard for her to think differently now.

She slowly trudged down the stairs, and being too nervous to have breakfast she just grabbed some juice. Charlie watched her with sadness in his eyes.

"Morning, Dad." Bella said softly. She knew it hurt Charlie to see her this way but she didn't know how to be different.

"Morning, Baby. Aren't you having breakfast?" Charlie asked softly.

"I don't think I can eat now, dad. I am nervous about today. What if those kids make fun of me again?" Bella said, her voice filled with pain.

"Oh Baby! I'm sure Alice will sort them out if they start." Charlie said. He felt helpless, and that angered him.

Bella didn't answer him but she gave him a small smile. Just then there was a knock on the door and Bella went to see who it was. She saw Alice standing there with a huge grin on her face, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Morning, Bella. Are you ready for our shopping trip and our sleep over?" Alice asked in her hyper way.

"Oh shit, I completely forgot about it. Let me go and pack a bag quickly," Bella said guiltily.

"Don't worry about it Bella, we can just get a pair of pajamas and a change of clothes when we go shopping and we have spare toothbrushes and anything else you might need at home." Alice said not missing a beat. She understood with everything that happened that Bella would forget about their outing.

"Uhm… Okay. If you are sure." Bella said feeling bad that she forgot and wanting to make it up to Alice.

"Yeah, it's really not a big deal, Bella." Alice said smiling. In that moment she wished she could strangle everyone that has ever hurt Bella.

"Okay, let me just remind my dad and say goodbye to him." Bella said turning to go back into the kitchen with Alice trailing behind her.

"Morning, Charlie." Alice said.

"Morning, Alice. Come to kidnap my daughter." Charlie said with a smile. He already liked Alice.

Alice giggled. "Yes, Charlie. We are going to have so much fun this weekend. And Carlisle said that you don't have to worry about anything, and that you have his number if you need it."

"Thank you, Alice." Charlie said conveying everything he felt into that simple sentence.

Alice understanding what he meant just nodded her head and smiled happily.

"Okay then. Bye Dad. I'll see you on Sunday." Bella said feeling slightly awkward.

"Bye, kiddo. Have fun." Charlie said giving her a hug.

Bella just smiled a small smile and got her school bag before leading Alice out of the door and getting in the car.

"Bella, I just want you know that me and Edward changed our schedules so that we share your classes. That way we can protect you from those horrible kids at school." Alice said hesitantly. She didn't know how Bella would handle it.

"You did that for me?" Bella asked shocked.

"Yeah, that is what friends do for each other." Alice said sadly.

"Thank you, Alice. That means a lot to me." Bella said softly, but Alice could hear the tears in her voice, but she knew it was of gratitude this time.

Alice smiled at Bella. "Now let us forget about those jealous brats. I can promise you that as long as you stick with us, they won't bother you at all."

Bella gave Alice a grateful smile and they started chatting about their plans for the weekend all the way to school. When they arrived at the school and got out of the car, Bella was grabbed up in a hug. Bella was shocked, no one except her dad, has ever hugged her. She couldn't see who it was that hugged her but hesitantly she hugged the person back.

"Bella, I just wanted to say how terribly sorry I am for my harsh words of the other day. I had a bad day and I took it out on you. Please forgive me," the beautiful blond girl said softly.

Bella was completely confused. Why would this beauty apologize to her? She just couldn't understand it.

Rosalie seeing the confusion on Bella's face, felt her heart breaking for this poor girl, and she knew she had to help her heal. "Please, Bella. No one deserves to be treated the way that I treated you and I am truly sorry."

Bella sensed that she meant the apology and smiled a small smile. "I forgive you…. Uhm, I… I don't know your name."

Rosalie smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much. I am Rosalie, and if you want, I would like to be your friend as well."

"S… Sure, Rosalie. I… I would like that." Bella said looking down.

Rosalie lifted Bella's chin and said: "Don't ever look down. You are a beautiful girl and you deserve everything your heart desires."

Rosalie spoke with such passion that Bella felt hope blossom in her heart. If this beautiful girl believes she deserved the world, than maybe it's true. Bella gave Rosalie a breath-taking smile.

"Thank you, Rosalie."

"Family calls me Rose." Rosalie said smiling kindly.

Just then the bell rang and they started walking towards their first classes. All the students were standing slack-jawed at seeing Rosalie, the ice queen, actually talking to someone outside the Cullen group. Rosalie sneered at them and they quickly scurried away to their own classes.

The morning went by without any problems. Though Bella could hear the other kids whisper behind her back. Although she knew the whispers were about her she couldn't hear what they were saying so she chose to ignore it and keep her head high like Rosalie said. When the lunch bell rang, Bella got nervous. She didn't know what to expect but Alice took her by the arm and lead her to the cafeteria.

"Come on, Bella. You can sit with us today." Alice said knowing exactly why Bella hesitated.

When they got to the cafeteria she started leading Bella toward their table. "Edward will get your lunch."

Bella allowed Alice to lead her to their table and true to her word a couple of minutes later Edward brought her a tray with juice, a sandwich and an apple. "This looked the most appetizing, but if you want something else I can go back," Edward said.

"N… No this is perfect. Thank you." Bella said blushing. She wasn't used to anyone taking care of her.

Edward smiled, happy that he could do something to help Bella and make her feel special. "No problem, Bella," he said.

"So little lady, I hear you are coming to visit the mansion of awesomeness." Emmett said trying to get Bella to smile.

Bella giggled, she couldn't believe she felt intimated by the giant the first time she saw him. "Yeah, I guess I am," Bella said still smiling.

Emmett feeling good that he got a giggle said: "Awesome, we are going to have so much fun."

Bella felt good. "Thank you"

Alice realizing that Bella only new her, Edward and Rosalie's names slapped herself on the forehead.

"How rude of me, let me introduce you. The big teddy bear is Emmett and this is Jasper."

Bella blushed, not used to being the center of attention and gave Emmett a small smile. She then turned to Jasper and gasped.

**A/N: Please leave me a review so I can know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to all my lovely followers and everyone who favorited. And a special thank you to everyone who reviewed. Katandjasper, my beta, thank you girl, you are the best. Please check out her amazing stories.**

**I don't own the Twilight Saga I just play around with SM's characters.**

Chapter 7

When Bella looked at Jasper, she gasped. She had seen Jasper before but didn't really pay attention, but now that she was actually looking at him, she found him to be the most beautiful man she has ever laid her eyes on. And when she looked into his eyes it felt like an electrical surge went through her. She noticed that although his eyes were golden, like the rest of his family, that it was more amber. It was a strange eye color, but one she found she could get lost in. And when he smiled at her, she felt her heart skip a beat.

Jasper also felt the electricity surge through him and he immediately knew that this wonderful, yet broken girl was his mate and he couldn't have been happier. He understood then why he was so angry when he first felt her emotions. He understood why he snapped at Rose when she chased Bella away on her first day of school, and he understood why he was so angry when he heard what her mother did to her.

Recovering first Jasper said: "Hello, Bella. It's an honor to meet you."

Bella blushed, but found that she liked the way he spoke. His voice was soft and sweet. "H… Hi, Jasper. I…It's nice to meet you too." Bella said shyly.

Jasper could feel Bella's emotions and knew that she felt the spark and that she liked him, but he knew that he would have to take things extremely slow. He had to help her heal before he could even think of pursuing a relationship with her.

Alice and Edward smiled at each other, knowing what just happened between Bella and Jasper. Rosalie, fast to catch on, felt ecstatic that her brother has finally found his mate, but she also felt apprehensive, because of Bella's emotional state. She planned to have a chat with Jasper as soon as she could. Though she trusted him, she felt the need to convey to him that she would crush him if he pushed Bella or hurt her in any way.

Emmett, completely oblivious as to what is happening under his nose, was chatting away about what he planned for Bella to do over the weekend. When the bell rang to announce the end of lunch, Jasper got up and pulled out Bella's chair for her so that she could get up easily.

"Would you mind if I walked you to your next class, Bella?" Jasper asked hesitantly.

Bella blushed. "S… Sure, Jasper." She said shyly. She couldn't understand why, but she felt special when Jasper was being nice to her.

Jasper just smiled and offered his arm to Bella, which she took, blushing redder than ever. They walked toward the Biology lab slowly, neither wanting the moment to end.

"I will see you later, Bella." Jasper said when they reached the lab.

"Thank you for walking with me. I will see you later," Bella said shyly, a light blush covering her face.

Bella walked into the Biology lab with a dreamy expression on her face. She couldn't believe she was friends with 5 of the most beautiful people she has ever seen and that Jasper was paying her any attention.

Jasper made it to his class just in time, but he couldn't pay attention. His thoughts were stuck on Bella. Hearing her giggle, seeing her smile and blush was driving him crazy. He knew he would do anything to make her happy, to see her giggle and smile like that again.

The rest of the day passed in a daze. Neither Jasper nor Bella could concentrate on their lessons. Although Jasper knew and understood the reason for it, Bella did not. She knew she liked Jasper, but she felt that he was too good for her. She decided to ignore any feelings that she may be developing for him and just treat him as she did the others. That way there is a lesser chance of her being hurt when he realized that she wasn't good enough for him.

When the last bell rang Alice rushed Bella out of the building and towards the car talking a hundred miles per hour about their shopping trip. Alice was so excited she didn't even notice that Bella was not paying attention until she asked Bella where she wanted to go first and Bella did not answer. She immediately got worried that something happened, but then she realized that one of them has been with Bella the whole day.

Shaking Bella lightly to catch her attention, Alice asked: "Bella, what's wrong?"

Bella, coming out of her thoughts with Alice's shaking, replied sadly: "Nothing."

"Come on, Bella, don't lie to me!" Alice said sternly.

Bella didn't know if she should trust Alice with her fears but Alice just looked at her with a raised brow, so Bella gave in. "It's just… I think I like Jasper, b… but a guy like him would never be interested in someone like me."

"Oh, Bella. Of course he would. Why would you think he wouldn't be interested?" Alice asked softly, but inside she was fuming.

"I… I don't deserve a g… guy like him. I… I'm not g… good enough f… for him." Bella said between sobs.

Alice pulled of to the side of the road and took Bella into her arms. "Of course you are good enough for him. You are a beautiful and intelligent girl. Don't let what your mother did to you get you down. Prove your mother wrong by being happy." Alice said passionately.

Bella calmed down a little more with every word Alice spoke, but she still felt a little depressed. "I don't know how." She said sniffling.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. We will work on it and we will prove to you that you are worth it. Every person deserves to be happy, and if Jasper is the one where your happiness lies, then you go after him with everything you have." Alice said smiling.

Bella smiled a small smile. "Thank you, Alice, but don't think I should pursue a relationship right now."

"Maybe not now, but when you are ready you give it everything you've got." Alice said. "Now let's forget all these glum thoughts and concentrate on having fun. First we are going to a salon and you are going to get a total make over."

Bella didn't reply she just smiled at Alice, trusting that the little pixie knew what she was doing.

Finally arriving at the mall, Alice led Bella into the beauty salon. She told the attendant that she wanted a complete make over for Bella. The attendant showed Bella to a chair and told her the stylist would be with her shortly.

Bella was feeling nervous, she has never been to a salon and didn't know what to expect and what the stylist would do. When the stylist came in the attendant told her that Bella wanted a make over. The stylist came over to Bella and looked her over before starting to get to work without a word. Bella grew more nervous as more and more of her hair was cut off and then the stylist began to put something in her hair and wrap it up in tin foil.

Finally when the stylist was done with everything she turned Bella toward the mirror and Bella gasped at the image in front of her. Her hair was layered and she had red highlights. Bella thought she looked amazing and she couldn't thank the stylist enough. Alice paid and they left to do some shopping.

Alice dragged Bella from the one store to the next, but as she promised she only got Bella a pair of pajamas and a couple of changes of clothes for the weekend. Bella couldn't believe it, but she was actually having fun, for the first time in a very long time.

Finally, finished with everything, they headed to the Cullen house. Bella started to get nervous again, because she hasn't met the Cullen parents yet and she wasn't used to meeting strange people and she has never had a sleep over before. When they pulled up the Cullen drive, Bella couldn't believe her eyes. This wasn't a house, it was a mansion.

Alice, sensing Bella's surprise, giggled. "When you have to share a house with a family as big as mine, space becomes very important."

Bella blushed. "Yeah, I guess I can understand the need for space with 5 kids."

Getting out of the car all the boys came out to help them carry all the shopping bags into the house. They all gave Bella a hug before grabbing the bags and heading inside. Alice took Bella by the arm and led her inside as well.

Esmé and Carlisle welcomed Bella at the front door. "Hello, you must be Bella. Welcome to our home," Esmé said with a soft smile.

"Yes Bella, welcome. Make yourself at home, and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Carlisle said kindly.

Bella blushed, but she felt welcomed. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. You have a lovely home."

"Thank you, dear, but please I am Esmé and this is Carlisle. There is no need for all the formalities." Esmé said already loving this shy, emotionally broken girl.

"Thank you, Esmé, Carlisle." Bella said shyly, though she could sense they meant what they said.

"So did you enjoy your shopping trip?" Esmé asked while leading Bella deeper into the house.

Bella smiled brightly. "Yes, I enjoyed it very much, though I am tired and a little hungry."

"I though you would be hungry. We ordered pizza and saved some for you, but I am sorry to say that we have already eaten as the boys couldn't wait any longer." Esmé said kindly.

"Oh, that is fine. Thank you Esmé." Bella replied hastily to reassure Esmé that she didn't mind eating alone.

Bella fixed herself a plate after Esmé showed her where everything was kept and went to sit down at the dining table. Jasper came and sat across from her.

"Your hair looks very pretty. I like what you have done with it," Jasper said.

Bella blushed. "Thank you, Jasper."

Jasper sat with Bella while she ate and when she was done he showed her to her room, feeling how tired she was.

"Thank you, Jasper. I'll see you tomorrow," Bella said tiredly.

"Goodnight, Bella. Sweet dreams Jasper replied before turning toward his own bedroom.

Bella quickly showered and put on her new, fuzzy pajamas before crawling into bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She had a smile on her face and dreams about Jasper filled her slumber.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts, feelings and any ideas for what you want to see in this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed or reviewed. A special thank to katandjasper for her beta services, go check out her awesome stories.**

**I don't own anything**

Chapter 8

While Bella was sleeping everyone except Esmé took the opportunity to go hunting. Esmé, knowing that Bella was coming for a sleep over, opted to hunt that morning so she could stay with Bella while she was sleeping.

Rose saw her opportunity to talk to Jasper, so she followed him. Jasper sensing Rose following him, slowed down so she could catch up.

"Jazz, can I talk to you quickly?" Rose asked.

"Sure, Rose. What's up?" Jasper asked feeling a firm determination in Rose's emotions.

"I know you realized today that Bella is your mate, but she is emotionally damaged and needs to heal before you pursue any sort of relationship with her. If you hurt her or push her before she is ready, I will personally end you!" Rose said fiercely.

Jasper was surprised that Rose didn't object to him having a human mate, but he did understand why she felt the need to talk to him. Both he and Rose know what it is like to be emotionally scarred. "I promise, Rose, that I am not planning to pursue a relationship at this time. And I never plan to hurt her," Jasper said.

Rose looked him in the eyes and when she was satisfied that he meant every word he said, turned away to hunt.

Jasper, feeling relieved to have Rose's approval, went to hunt quickly. He felt the pull towards his mate, and although he couldn't do anything about it at the moment, he still felt the need to return to the house as soon as possible. He took down two deer and buried the bodies before rushing back home.

He felt the pull ease up the closer he got to the house, and when he arrived he checked in with Esmé: "Everything okay?"

Esmé smiled and said: "I think she's been dreaming about you. I heard her mumble your name a couple of times, but she hasn't woken up."

Jasper felt his heart soar and he couldn't keep the grin off his face as he went up to shower. He spent the rest of the night lying across his bed trying to read, but found his thoughts drifting to Bella more often than not.

When he heard her heart rate and breathing start to increase he got up and headed down stairs, knowing she would be up soon. He asked Esmé if she would help him prepare breakfast for Bella, as she was waking up and would probably be hungry by the time she finished her morning ritual.

After about half an hour, Bella came down stairs, and followed the wonderful smell to the kitchen.

Surprised to find Jasper and Esmé in the kitchen she stammered: "G… Good morning."

"Morning, dear. Breakfast is almost ready. Why don't you sit here while Jasper and I finish up quickly?" Esmé said with her kind smile.

"Morning, Bella." Jasper said putting some juice and coffee in front of Bella so she could choose what she wanted to drink.

Bella blushed, but it felt nice being taken care of in this way. "It smells wonderful. Thank you." She said smiling.

Just then she realized how quiet the house was. "Where is everyone else," she asked.

"Carlisle got called in to the hospital for an emergency, and the other kids said something about getting snacks and DVD's in town," Esmé replied.

"Oh, okay." Bella said. She wasn't used to how things worked in big families as she was an only child and she guessed that it was a normal occurrence for the Cullen household.

When Esmé put a plate in front of Bella and she took the first bite, she moaned at the taste. "This is really good, thank you," she said looking at Jasper and Esmé. "Aren't you to going to eat?"

"We already ate, Bella. When we heard the shower in your room turn on we made some for you, because cold food is never appealing," Jasper said smiling.

Bella didn't see anything wrong with that explanation so she concentrated on her food, and soon she ate everything. As she went to wash her plate, Esmé took it from her and shooed her and Jasper out of the kitchen.

Jasper led Bella into the living room and sat on the couch next to her. "So Bella, what do you like to do in your spare time?" He asked.

"I love to read, but I didn't get to read much while I lived with my mom," Bella said. Just the thought of her mom brought all the feelings of worthlessness back.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Jasper said wanting to cheer her up without using his power on her.

He led her upstairs and into his personal library. Bella gasped when she saw all the books and she walked deeper into the room and started perusing the titles. She found a lot of the books where about the civil war, but she saw some of her favorites and even some books she hasn't read yet.

"Wow," was all she could say.

Jasper feeling her amazement said: "This is my personal library and you are more than welcome to borrow any books that you want to read."

Bella look at him, her eyes wide with excitement. "Really?" She asked.

"Really," Jasper said with a smile.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Bella rushed over to him and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"You are very welcome, Bella." Jasper said with a dreamy look in his eyes. His mate hugged him and kissed him on the cheek without being pushed.

When Bella realized what she just did, she blushed a deep red, and dropped her arms looking at the ground. She felt very uncomfortable at her own actions.

Jasper lifted her chin and looked into her eyes saying: "You don't need to feel bad, Bella. I really didn't mind that you hugged me or kissed me on the cheek." To prove his point, he bent down and very gently kissed Bella on the cheek as well.

Bella blushed, but she couldn't help the huge smile that spread over her face. Maybe Alice was right and Jasper was interested in her, she thought happily.

Just then they heard a car pull up into the driveway. "I guess the others are back from town," Jasper said.

He held out his arm for Bella and when she took it he led her back down the stairs. When they got downstairs everyone was happy to see Bella up and smiling. They took turns to hug her and ask her how she slept.

"We got some snacks and DVD's for tonight so you can get caught up with all the latest movies. Emmett wants to teach you all about playing video games. Me and Rose wants to teach you all about make-up and all things girly and Edward want to teach you to play a song on the piano," Alice said excitedly.

"Wow. All this for me?" Bella asked feeling overwhelmed.

"Of course, Bella. You are a part of our family now and we want to help you find the things you like and we thought we would start with things that we like," Alice said smiling brightly.

"Thank you. This means so much to me!" Bella said close to tears.

"So what do you want to do first," everyone asked at the same time.

"Uhm… Wow." Bella thought over all her options. "The piano lesson." She said getting excited over everything they planned for her.

Edward smiled and led her over to the piano. "Don't worry, I will start with something simple and if you like it I will gladly give you more in-depth lessons." He said, happy that Bella chose piano first.

"That sounds fair," Bella said smiling brightly.

Edward spent the next couple of hours teaching Bella a simple song. He was very patient when Bella made mistakes and quick to praise if she got it right. When she got it right he had her play the whole song a couple of times before saying: "Good job, Bella. You did great. So what did you think? Would you like more in-depth lessons?" He asked excitedly.

Bella blushed, not used to being praised. "I like it very much, and would really like more lessons," she said smiling happily.

"How about once a week, you can come over after school?" Edward asked. He felt happy that he could help Bella find something she liked to do.

"I'll have to check with my dad first, but I would love to come for lessons once a week," Bella said excitedly.

"Okay, what do you want to do next?" Alice asked.

"I think video games," Bella replied unsure.

"Oh yeah!" Emmett yelled.

Bella laughed along with every one else with the giants excitement and followed everyone into the living room where Emmett had already set up the video games. He showed Bella how to hold the controls and which buttons to press at what times. Although Bella couldn't beat Emmett she enjoyed herself. She was never able to just play around like normal kids, and it was a refreshing change.

After a couple of hours of playing around and just having fun, Alice and Rosalie yelled: "Okay enough video games. Time for us girls to show Bella some girly things."

Emmett pouted but after Bella promised that she would play with him again he smiled and the girls dragged Bella upstairs and into Alice's bedroom.

They started out explaining to Bella all the different types of beauty products there are and what they are for. Then they started teaching Bella how to apply make-up and the how to do her hair in different styles. Bella didn't think she would ever be able to remember everything the girls showed her, but they promised to help her until she could do it herself.

Bella felt like a new person and when she looked in the mirror she almost didn't recognize the girl staring back at her. She was beautiful, and for the first time she felt that maybe, just maybe she deserved it all.

"Movie time!" Emmett yelled from downstairs, making the girls giggle at his impatience.

When the girls came down Jasper, Emmett and Edward were slack-jawed at the new Bella. They knew she was beautiful, but the make-up just enhanced her natural beauty. "Wow." "Beautiful." "Impressive." Where their respective replies.

Bella blushed, still getting used to all the compliments, but she felt good. She felt like a new person and she decided that she is going to work on her attitude to go with her new look.

Esmé had set up all the snacks and drinks, while Emmett had put away his video games and switched the TV over to DVD. He put in the first movie, and Bella watched with rapt attention. A bowl of chips was shoved into her hands, but she didn't pay much attention to who gave her the chips, she just munched away, watching the movie.

When the movie ended, most of the snacks were finished. Bella got up and took her bowl to the kitchen, before going to the bathroom. Sitting back down she grabbed a soda, while Emmett put a new movie into the player. Bella finished her soda and snuggled back on the couch and fell asleep. Her dreams were filled with all the activities she did that day.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. I also have a question for you guys. I want a nickname for Bella that Jasper will call her, but I want something original. In all the stories he always calls her darling, but I don't want to use that. So please tell me what you think he should call her.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to all my followers and favorites. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me ideas for nicknames. A shout out to kouga's older woman for the nick name Star Dust, gLeekedOut for the name bookworm that will come to play in later chapters and JillVader, SkylerBlack, HeatherBelwicket who all suggested Angel.**

**Thank you to my beta katandjasper for her services and also suggesting Beautiful Angel. Please show her some love and check out her amazing work.**

**My home internet cap is finished so I did this whole chapter on my phone, so if doesn't seem like my usual chapters, that would be the reason.**

**I don't own the Twilight Saga but I am starting to love playing with her characters.**

Chapter 9

The next morning Bella woke up in her bed in the guest room, but she couldn't remember how she got there. The last thing she remembered was watching movies with the Cullen kids. She realized she must have fallen asleep and one of the boys must have carried her to bed. She blushed deeply at that thought.

She got up quickly and got ready for the day. She could hear the Cullens laughing down stairs and she was in a hurry to join her new friends.

She walked down the stairs and the wonderful smell of breakfast drifted to her from the kitchen and her stomach rumbled. As she rounded the corner she saw Jasper and Esme busy in the kitchen.

"Morning." She said smiling.

"Morning, dear." Esme said coming over and giving Bella a hug. "Breakfast is almost done."

"Morning, Beautiful Angel," Jasper said with a breathtaking smile.

Bella blushed at the nickname and asked: "Beautiful Angel?"

"Yeah, because you are as beautiful as an Angel." Jasper said with a wink.

Bella blushed even deeper, but smiled happy that Jasper thought she was beautiful.

When Esme put her plate of breakfast in front of Bella, she immediately started eating. "Oh wow. This is excellent," Bella moaned.

Jasper and Esme smiled, happy that Bella was enjoying her food so much.

Just then Carlisle came in. "Morning, Baby girl. Did you sleep well?" He greeted her.

Blushing she replied: "Yes thank you Carlisle."

Carlisle smiled. He felt happy that Bella wasn't stuttering around them anymore. He knew it meant that she was feeling more comfortable around them.

Bella finished her breakfast quickly and Esme took her dishes and started cleaning the kitchen.

"So what are the plans for today?" Bella asked smiling happily as Jasper led her to the living room.

"Well, Angel, what do you want to do today?" Jasper asked smiling.

"Star Dust!" Emmett yelled all of a sudden.

Bella looked around confused.

Emmett started laughed. "I'm talking to you Bella." He said. "Every time you laugh or smile, your eyes shine like star dust, so from now on I am calling you Star dust," Emmett explained.

Bella blushed, but she couldn't help but laugh at Emmett's antics. He had such an innocent way to make a person feel special.

"So, what did you have in mind, Emmett?" Bella asked smiling.

"Well... We can play more video games or there's the movies you didn't finish last night, or we can go outside, or..." Emmett rambled.

Everyone laughed at Emmett's enthusiasm, and Bella said: "Slow down, Emmett. How about we play that video game with the 4 players? Then the losers can switch out so everyone gets a turn?" Bella asked trying to make Emmett happy, but still include everyone.

Everyone agreed that it was a good idea and for the next couple of hours they had fun playing video games. They were shouting and laughing and just being kids. They didn't even notice the time fly by.

Esme and Carlisle stood off to the side, just smiling at the kids. They have never seen the kids coming together and having fun like this and they knew Bella was the missing link that brought their family together.

"Angel, we should probably get you home, before your dad really starts thinking that we kidnapped you." Edward said with a grin on his face.

All the Cullens were surprised, they have never seen Edward so relaxed and he has never given anyone a nickname except for Alice.

Bella felt disappointed. She had so much fun over the weekend that she almost didn't want to go home.

"Don't worry, Beautiful Angel. You can come visit any time you want to." Jasper said feeling her disappointment.

Bella smiled, happy that she was invited back. "Thank you. All of you. This was the best weekend ever, and I would love to come over again." She said happily.

"Come on, Baby girl. Esme and I will drive you home." Carlisle said.

Everyone came and gave Bella hugs and assured her that they would see her the next day.

Jasper told Bella that he would pick her up for school the next day, before kissing her on the cheek. When he saw her signature blush, he winked at her, which made her blush even more.

Bella got in the car with Carlisle and Esme and she waved at the rest of the Cullens as they drove off.

"Baby girl, I hope you won't be angry, but I took the liberty of getting you a cell phone and adding you to my plan" Carlisle said hesitantly.

Bella looked at him shocked.

"I know your dad doesn't earn a huge salary and that he has a lot of things to take care of, so please accept it. I would feel better to know that you can reach us when you need us or vice versa" Carlisle plead his case.

Bella had tears in her eyes. "Thank you. It would be nice to be able to contact you or the others," Bella said with a smile, taking the cell phone from Esme.

"No problem, dear. You are family now and we take care of our family." Esme said.

Bella could almost feel the love radiating off of them and she felt happy that she met and befriended such a wonderful family.

When they got to Bella's home, both Carlisle, and Esme, got out of the car and gave Bella a hug and a kiss on the cheek reminding her that she was welcome to come over any time she wanted. Bella thanked them and waved goodbye as they drove off.

Walking into the house she called: "Hey, Dad. I'm home."

"In the kitchen, Sweetie." Charlie called back.

When Bella walked into the kitchen she saw that her dad had ordered pizza and was busy fixing himself a plate.

"O good, I'm starving." Bella said before fixing herself a plate.

Charlie smiled at Bella's happy mood. "So, how was your weekend?" He asked smiling gently.

"Oh, Dad. It was so much fun. Jasper showed me his library and said I could borrow any books I wanted to read, and Edward taught me to play a song on the piano, and he is going to give me lessons once a week. Emmett taught me all about video games and Alice and Rose showed me how to do my hair and put on make up. And then this morning we all played video games. It was so amazing!" Bella rambled excitedly.

Charlie laughed, he was really happy that Bella seemed to be so excited about her first sleep over. He was a bit surprised that she was interested in taking music lessons, but if that is what she wanted he wasn't going to stand in her way.

When they finished eating, Bella took the dishes to the kitchen and quickly cleaned up. She gave her father a kiss on the cheek and said: "I'm off to bed, Dad. Good night."

"Good night, Sweetie." Charlie replied.

Bella went up to her room and got her toiletries and a pair of pajamas before heading for the bathroom to take a shower. She stood under the hot water just relaxing and thinking about her weekend with a smile on her face.

When the water started getting cold, she got out and dried of quickly, before putting on her pajamas and drying her hair.

Just as she got back to her room her new cell phone starting ringing and she knew it was one of the Cullens since she didn't know any one else and she only got the phone a little while ago.

When she answered, she was happy to hear Jasper's voice. "Hey, Beautiful Angel, I just wanted to wish you a good night." Jasper said.

"Hi Jasper," Bella said shyly. "I was just about to get into bed when you phoned.

"Well how about you get in bed and I'll sing you to sleep?" Jasper asked, hoping he wasn't pushing her.

"That sounds amazing, Jasper." Bella said tiredly lying down.

Jasper started singing a song, that Bella didn't know, but it soothed her and before long she fell asleep.

Jasper who picked up her deepened breathing and slower heart rate over the phone, whispered: "I love you, my Beautiful Angel," before ending the call.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, please take a couple of second to leave me your thoughts in the from of a review.**

**Also TheDemonOfTwilight has asked me to co write a story, so keep you eyes open for that. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the favorites, follows and reviews. Your guys are truly amazing.**

**Thank you to katandjasper for her wonderful beta work. Without her help I never would've posted. You are amazing girl. Please show her the love she deserves and check out her stories.**

**I don't own the Twilight saga I just like to play around in S.M's world**

Chapter 10

The next morning Bella was awake before her alarm clock could wake her up. She got up with a new bounce in her step and went to take a shower and get ready for the day. She took extra care with her hair and she even applied some make-up like Rosalie and Alice showed her.

Finally finished, she skipped down the stairs to grab some breakfast before Jasper came to pick her up for school.

She kissed her dad on the cheek. "Morning, Dad!" She said happily.

"Morning, Sweetie! Did you sleep well?" Charlie asked, smiling at his daughters obvious good mood.

"Yeah, Dad. How about you?" She asked.

"Yes, Sweetie. Thank you!" Charlie said, the love for his daughter, shining in his eyes.

"Well I will see you tonight! Have a good day at school." Charlie said getting up.

"Bye, Dad." Bella said between bites of cereal.

When she finished eating she quickly washed her and Charlie's dishes, before putting on her shoes and checking that she had everything for school.

Just then she heard a car pull up to the house, and when she checked she saw Jasper getting out of the car. She went to open the door and greeted him with a smile.

"Hey, Jasper"

"Morning, Beautiful Angel. Are you all set?" Jasper asked, feeling Bella's happy emotions.

Bella blushed but couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Yes, Jasper. I am ready to go," she said happily.

Jasper held out his hand for her bag and Bella happily handed it over before turning to lock the door. They then made their way to Jasper's car where Emmett and Rose was waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" Bella said happy to see them.

"Morning, Bells." Rose said giving her a hug.

"Morning, Star Dust." Emmett said before picking her up and swinging her around.

Bella laughed at Emmett's antics. "Put me down, Emmett!" Bella said with a smile on her face.

Emmett put Bella down and they all got into the car and were on their way to school.

When they arrived everyone was slack-jawed to see Bella getting out of the car along with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

Lauren and Jessica were just boiling with jealousy and was furiously planning how to get revenge on Bella, but they decided to bide their time.

Edward and Alice greeted Bella before everyone started making their way to their respective classes.

The morning flew by and before they knew it was time for lunch. On the way to the cafeteria, Bella decided to make a quick stop in the bathroom. She told the others to go on and that she would catch up, before she went into the bathroom.

Rosalie, who had a bad feeling, decided to wait for Bella outside of the bathroom.

Lauren and Jessica, who were in the bathroom, saw Bella enter, carrying a book. They started laughing and pointing fingers at Bella.

"Oh, not only is she a freak, but also a bookworm! No wonder no one wants anything to do with you! You are nothing but a freakish dork!" They yelled at Bella.

Bella didn't know what to do, she couldn't run out of the bathroom because they were blocking her from the door.

Just then the door opened and Rosalie stepped into the bathroom, looking murderous. "What did you just say? Bella is ten times worth any of you! She is kind and beautiful and smart. And being a bookworm is actually a good thing, because at least she will get somewhere in life, unlike the two of you who will have to sleep around to get anywhere." Rosalie said. She took a step closer to Lauren and Jessica, who by then were cowering in the corner.

"You should be ashamed of yourself for picking on an innocent girl because of petty jealousy. If I ever catch either of you near Bella again you will regret it." Rosalie growled at them.

Turning to Bella, her expression softened. "Come on, Little one." She said, leading Bella out of the bathroom.

"T...Thank y...ou, Rose!" Bella said close to tears and looking at the floor.

"Remember head up! Don't show them that they hurt you! That is what they want! And I will also be here for you, Little one!" Rose said fiercely.

Bella took a second to compose herself before lifting her head and smiling at the look of approval in Rose's eyes.

"Now come on. Edward has already gotten you lunch," Rose said leading Bella to the cafeteria.

When they got to the cafeteria, Bella sat down and slowly started eating the salad that Edward got her for lunch. She noticed that everyone else had already finished eating their lunch.

While Bella ate Rose told the others what happened in the bathroom and everyone looked at Bella with worry.

"I...I'm fine!" Bella said holding her head high. "I just need to learn how to handle situations like that. I don't want to be that pathetic girl anymore," Bella said, determination in her voice.

Jasper looked at Bella proudly. "And we will stand with you every step of the way, Beautiful Angel." Jasper said and every one else confirmed it.

For the rest of the day the Cullens kept a careful eye on Bella, but she seemed strong. She wasn't crumbling like she did the first time the girls insulted her.

Lauren and Jessica kept their distance from Bella, but they were fuming. They have never been humiliated like that in their lives before. They wanted revenge, but this time they were going to plan it better.

Finally the last bell rang. Bella was extremely tired. Though she held her head high and pretended to be strong, her feelings were hurt, and she was struggling to not give in to the dark emotions in her heart. Though her dad and the Cullens proved to her that she was worth their time and that she deserved the best, it was still a daily struggle to not fall back into the depression she suffered under her mother's emotional abuse.

Jasper was the only one aware of the struggle raging inside Bella and he asked that Emmett and Rosalie ride with Edward back home, so that he could talk to Bella.

When they got in the car Jasper started it and drove to Bella's house. When Bella went to get out he stopped her. "Come here," he said pulling her into his arms.

"I know how much the things those girls said to you, hurt you, but it's not true. You are not a freak! Yes, what your mother did to you, broke you, but now is your chance to rise above that and show everyone the beautiful, strong woman that you are. Show them that you are better than they are! They are jealous and now they are trying to push you back into that black hole, where your mother kept you for years! Don't allow them to do that to you!" Jasper said passionately, looking her straight in the eye.

Bella felt the tears well up in her eyes, but it was tears of gratefulness. "Thank you so much, Jasper. I am not going to allow them to walk all over me!" Bella said determined.

"That's my Beautiful Angel," Jasper said smiling brightly.

Bella's heart skipped a beat when she saw his smile. She was starting to fall in love with this wonderful, sexy guy and she thought that just maybe he felt the same way.

She kissed him on the cheek, before opening her door. "Bye Jasper. I'll see you tomorrow." She said with a smile.

"Bye, Angel. I'll call again tonight, if you want?" Jasper asked.

Bella blushed: "I would like that very much."

She closed the car door before waving and turning to go into the house and starting on dinner.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, now please leave your thoughts in the form of a review.**

**And also check out the collaboration between me and TheDemonOfTwilight.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the wonderful review. Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed. A huge thank you to my beta, katandjasper for her amazing skills in fixing my mistakes and for bouncing ideas of. Please show her some love and check out her amazing stories.**

**I don't own anything. The Twilight Saga belongs to SM.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Jill Vader and Kouga's older woman for their ideas.**

Chapter 11

When the Cullen kids got home, Rosalie called a family meeting. She had concerns about the girls at school, who cornered Bella again today and she wanted to talk to the family about it to get their input.

She felt that, although they needed to protect and nurture Bella, they should also encourage her to stand up for herself. She knew it was going to be difficult, but she knew how far Bella had come in such a short amount of time.

When every one was seated around the dining room table, where they always held their meetings, she started: "The girls that insulted and made fun of Bella the other day, cornered her again in the bathroom at lunch. They said some really mean things and I don't know what would've happened if I didn't burst in there when I did."

Carlisle look shocked, he always looked for the good in people, and even after living so many years, found it hard to believe that people can act out towards each other in such vile ways. He also felt relieved and pride that his eldest daughter, who always seemed to be a bitch, stood up and protected the girl that he saw as his youngest.

Esme gasped in shock. She felt heartbroken, that an innocent child like Bella, was the target of bullying at school. Underneath all the hurt and pain she could see that Bella had a good heart with a lot of love to give. She thought that Bella was amazing, that even after all the trials she has been through in life, she still had the ability to love unconditionally.

Alice sat there, with venom tears in her eyes. She couldn't remember her human life, but researched showed that her parents put her in an asylum because of her visions. She never knew parents until she came to live with Carlisle and Esme. It didn't bother her as she couldn't remember them, but the thought of first her mother, and now kids at school, treating her the way they treated Bella, was breaking her heart. If she could she would've taken all Bella's pain, but all she could do was watch for Bella's future.

Rosalie continued: "Though Bella managed to hold her head high, with some encouragement, I could clearly see how much they hurt her and I am sure they saw it too. I am afraid that they will want to retaliate. I don't think those girls will stop until Bella stands up for herself, though they might wait a while after today."

Just the thought of what those girls did and how Bella felt when she came into the cafeteria was enough to send Jasper into a fit of rage. He couldn't stand the idea of his mate getting hurt like that, and he needed to vent before they continued with the family meeting.

He rushed out to the forest and started shredding some trees. Emmett followed him and jumped in to spar with Jasper. He knew Jasper needed to do more than shred a few trees to feel better.

They wrestled for a while and even though Emmett was a lot stronger than Jasper, Jasper had the experience on his side. Yet it was not an easy fight. Finally Jasper calmed down.

"Thank you, brother. I needed that." Jasper said.

"No problem, man. I would've felt the same had Rosie been in that situation. Just know that we are all standing with you. We all love Bella dearly and would do anything to see her happy." Emmett said. He was rarely serious, so Jasper knew he spoke from the heart.

"We should probably head back." Jasper said.

They ran back home and took their seats at the table. Everyone understood what Jasper was going through as they were all mated, the only difference was that Bella was still human.

Edward stated then: "I fear Rosalie is right. I heard in their thoughts that they are extremely pissed about what happened today. They were thinking of ways to hurt Bella, but they are also scared to do anything immediately. They don't want to face your wrath again."

Everyone was quiet, thinking of what they could do to help Bella. They thought of various ways to raise her confidence so that she could stand up for herself, when situations like these occurred.

Carlisle said: "For now all we can do is to continue to show Bella that she is loved and that she is worthy. I believe when she know that without a doubt, she will stand up for herself."

"I believe you are right, Carlisle. I know from experience, what Bella is going through, and until she believes she is worthy, she will allow others to step on her and put her down." Jasper replied.

Every one knew about his past and they knew how long it took him to accept it and move on. It took a lot of love and encouragement before he became the man he is today and they knew, without a doubt that they would all walk the same path for Bella.

They also knew that they had to get Charlie to come and see them, without Bella knowing, so that they could update him to what was happening at school. He needed to know what to do in order to help Bella become more self confidant. They knew that Bella would hide this from Charlie because she was scared that he would go and see the principal and make things worse.

"Well if we all agree, then I think it would be good for every one to hunt tonight. We don't want our rage, for situations like these, to take control and turn into blood lust," Carlisle said.

With that everyone went out to hunt their fill before they had to head back to school.

All the mated couples took off together, leaving Jasper to hunt on his own. Vampires tend do get very territorial over their kills, with only mates allowed close by. Jasper knew this and he also new how fast a hunt could turn into something different therefore he didn't mind hunting alone and find a quiet spot after wards to just relax.

After a couple of hours everyone returned home to shower and get ready for their day.

Carlisle was quiet and contemplative when they returned. He was concentrating very hard to keep his thoughts to himself and to not make any decisions though he planned to contact the principal later that day. He needed to be careful, for he didn't want anyone, not even his kids, to now what he was planning. He would do anything to protect his newest daughter.

Later, that morning after Carlisle arrived at the hospital he went to his office and immediately dialed Charlie's number. When Charlie answered, Carlisle asked him if he could come to see him at the hospital. Charlie agreed and said that he would be there in fifteen minutes.

Charlie was worried, he knew of only one reason that Carlisle would want to see him and that was Bella. Charlie wondered what was going on that Carlisle felt the need to call him in to talk to him.

When he got to the hospital, Carlisle was waiting for him in the reception area.

"Charlie. Thank you for coming." Carlisle greeted him.

"Hi Carlisle. It sounded urgent. What is going on?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"Please, let's talk in my office." Carlisle said leading Charlie to his office.

He held the door open for Charlie and when Charlie walked in, he closed the door and motioned for Charlie to take a seat.

"The reason I asked you to come and see me, is Bella. Did you know that the girls at school are still harassing Bella?" Carlisle asked in his calm way.

Charlie was surprised for he did in fact not know that Bella was still being harassed.

"No, I didn't know. Bella didn't say anything, other than that first time it happened," Charlie said, confused that Bella didn't say anything and angry that those girls wouldn't leave Bella alone.

"That's what we thought. They cornered Bella in the bathroom yesterday and said some pretty hurtful stuff. Luckily Rosalie overheard and told them off, but the damage was already done." Carlisle said.

"This has to stop! I will go and see the principal." Charlie said angrily.

"Please, Charlie, that will only make things worse. Everyone is going to think Bella is hiding behind her police chief, father." Carlisle said.

"Then what do I do, Carlisle? I won't just sit by while my daughter is being bullied relentlessly," Charlie said distraught.

"The best we can do is to continue to show Bella our love and prove to her that she is worth it. We need to build up her self confidence so that she can stand up for herself. It won't be easy, but it's the best thing we can do for Bella." Carlisle said sympathetically. He knew how Charlie felt.

"I will show her just how much I love her and prove to her that she is worthy everyday of my life." Charlie said passionately.

"Good. Then another thing, I am scared that this will keep escalating, until someone gets hurt. Especially now that those girls now that my kids are looking out for Bella. I am scared that they will do something to hurt Bella more than just emotionally." Carlisle said hesitantly. He didn't want to face Charlie's anger.

Charlie became extremely worried at Carlisle's words. How can he protect his daughter if he can't take matters into his own hands.

"What can we do? We have to protect her somehow" Charlie asked.

"I was thinking of calling the principal, but I wanted to run my idea past you first. We need to explain to him what is going on, and we need to make him understand that he cannot do anything about it. I want to sponsor cameras to be installed in the school without the knowledge of the students. That way if anything happens, we have the necessary proof and we can take matters further." Carlisle explained.

Charlie sat there thinking about what Carlisle proposed. The more he thought about it, the more he could see the benefit of having cameras installed and not just for Bella.

"I think that is a good idea. When can we speak to the principal?" Charlie asked.

"I will phone him now and ask him to meet us here. We don't want to alert the students as to what is going on!" Carlisle replied.

"Yeah, I can see that it wouldn't be a good idea if those girls saw both of us going to see the principal." Charlie said calming down a little.

Carlisle phoned the school and asked the principal if he could meet him and Charlie at the hospital. The principal agreed, but stated that he couldn't leave the school for too long.

Twenty minutes later the receptionist showed the principal into Carlisle's office. Carlisle went ahead and explained to him about the girls harassing Bella at school repeatedly. He also explained about Bella's past with her mom so that the principal could understand why this is such a huge problem. It wasn't just a normal case of school yard bullying.

The principal was shocked at both Bella's past and what the girls was causing due to their pettiness. He was a father himself and could understand why Charlie felt the need to call him in.

Charlie then explained to the principal that he didn't want him to do anything as it would only worsen the bullying, but that they were afraid that the girls could take it further and therefore Carlisle has offered to sponsor cameras to be installed without the knowledge of the students.

The principal could see the benefit of having cameras installed all over the school. He knew other kids would also benefit from it and that the trouble makers could be identified a lot easier.

He agreed to have the cameras installed and Carlisle said that he would arrange for them to be installed after school the next day.

The principal thanked both Charlie and Carlisle for letting him now what is happening. He said goodbye and headed back to school. He was going to keep an eye on Bella without the other kids knowing about it.

Charlie and Carlisle talked a little more about the cameras, and seeing as the girls cornered Bella in the bathroom they both felt that there should be cameras installed there outside of the door, this way, they wouldn't be compromising the privacy of the students; yet they would still know if Bella was in there with some of her attackers. After they hashed everything out, Charlie thanked Carlisle for all his help and left to go back to the station.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey all my wonderful readers. Thank you so much for everyone who followed, favorited or reviewed. You guys are awesome!**

**A huge thank you to my amazing beta katandjasper. Go check out her stories. **

**I don't own the Twilight Saga, but I love playing around with it.**

Chapter 12

The next couple of days school passed without any problems. Bella and the Cullens were thankful for that. Bella was nervous after the attack in the bathroom, but slowly she started to relax and become a little more confident in herself every day, though she was still wary of the other students.

Bella had her first music lesson with Edward and she enjoyed it immensely. Edward told her that she showed a true talent and Bella felt good about herself. She was good at something, a thing she never thought would happen. And it did wonders to bolster her confidence.

Charlie was also paying her more attention than she ever got from her mother and that made her feel wanted and special. She loved Charlie dearly for everything he did for her.

Slowly Bella settled into a regular routine of school, visiting the Cullens, and then going home to cook dinner for Charlie. She started to live her life and be happy, after everything she endured with Renee.

One afternoon, after school, she had to go to the grocery store as the cupboards at home was getting bare. Rose wanted to accompany her, but Bella declined. She knew it was time that she started going out on her own. She couldn't hide behind the Cullens for the rest of her life.

Walking through the aisles getting everything she would need, she could sense someone watching her. No one approached her so she just shook it off and finished her shopping, before paying and heading home to cook for her and Charlie.

She got home and carried in all the bags of groceries and started unpacking them when there was a knock on the door. She didn't expect anyone and thought that it was probably one of the Cullens, coming to check up on her.

She walked to the door with a smile on her face and said as she opened the door: "You didn't need to check up on me. I'm fine."

When the door was open fully, she was surprised and a bit scared to see it wasn't one of the Cullens, but a boy from school. The one that wouldn't leave her alone on her first day, she thought his name was Mike.

"O, uh... Sorry, I thought you where someone else." Bella said nervously.

"Clearly," Mike said leering at Bella.

Bella was getting more and more nervous. She didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"My dad isn't home yet. If you want to see him you'll have to wait. He'll be here in about fifteen minutes." Bella said.

"Thanks," Mike said before pushing through the door, shoving her to the side.

Bella closed the door and turned around.

"The living room is through there. You can wait there." Bella said pointing to the living room.

When Mike went into the living room, Bella returned to the kitchen, not wanting to be near him. She finished unpacking the groceries and when she turned back around, Mike was standing right behind her.

"E...excuse me." Bella said getting scared.

Mike just moved forward pinning her to the cupboard. He placed his hands on either side of her and kissed her hard. Bella struggled and tried pushing him away, but he was to strong for her. She searched around with her hands, trying to find something to help her when she touched the handle of a skillet. She vaguely remembered taking it out to use for dinner. She picked it up and swung it, hitting Mike in the side of the head.

Mike went limp and slid to the floor. Bella was crying hysterically. She didn't know what to do. She went over to the phone on shaky legs and dialed her fathers number.

When he answered he could hear some crying in the background. "Daddy," he heard Bella say in a small voice.

"Daddy, you n...need to come home. I...I need you," Bella said through sobs.

Charlie's heart started beating frantically. Thoughts of what might of happened raced through his mind. He could kick himself for staying a bit later than usual. He rushed out of the station without saying a word and rushed home, lights flashing and sirens blaring.

When he stopped in front of his house he ran in finding Bella on the couch, crying hysterically. He rushed over and picked her up as if she was still a little girl.

"Shh, Sweetheart, I'm here now." Charlie cooed to Bella, taking his handkerchief to wipe her tears.

"I...I didn't mean to, b...but he wouldn't s...stop. I...I couldn't p...push him away, h...he was too strong." Bella said through her sobs.

Charlie was confused. "What are you talking about, Sweetheart?" He asked with a sinking heart.

Bella just pointed to the kitchen. She was still crying so hard she found it difficult to talk.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and saw Mike Newton lying on the floor, with a big bruise on the side of his face. He reached for the phone and called one of his deputies to come over and to also tell him to phone the ambulance. He also made a call to Dr. Cullen as it seems that Bella is in shock.

After he finished on the phone he went back to Bella and sat holding her until she calmed down enough to talk.

"Can you tell me what happened, Sweetheart?" He asked tenderly.

"Mike came here looking for you. I told him to wait in the living room and I went to the kitchen to unpack the groceries. W...When I turned around he was standing really close to me. H...He wouldn't move back... H...He pinned me to the cupboard with h...his hand on each s...side of me. H...He started kissing me. I...I tried t...to stop him. H...He was just t...too strong. I searched with my hand for something to help me and I...I hit him with a skillet." Bella stuttered out.

Charlie was enraged at what Mike tried to do, but at the same time he was extremely proud of Bella. For the first time she fought for herself.

Just then he heard the blaring sirens of his deputy and the ambulance. He got up to open the door for them and saw Dr. Cullen pulling up at the same time.

He ushered everyone into the room and showed the paramedics to the kitchen to attend to Mike, while he told Dr. Cullen and his deputy what happened.

When the paramedics told him that Mike needed to go to the hospital for a concussion he told the deputy to go with them and the moment Mike woke up, to place him under arrest for assault.

When they left, Charlie showed Dr. Cullen into the living room. Bella stopped crying, but she sat there shivering, giving an occasional hiccup from all the crying.

Dr. Cullen checked her over and told Charlie that she was in shock and that he was going to give her an injection to help her relax. He also asked Charlie if it would be ok if Rosalie came over and stayed the night with Bella.

Charlie was relieved that it was only shock and that Mike didn't succeed in doing anything. He told Carlisle it would be fine if Rosalie came over and also asked him if Rosalie could stay with Bella the next day as he didn't think she would be up to going to school.

Carlisle agreed immediately and went into the kitchen to phone Rosalie.

She picked up on the first ring. "What happened? Is Bella ok?" She asked panicked.

"Rosalie, please calm down. Bella needs you, but if you are going to get angry it won't help her." Carlisle said conveying the seriousness of the situation.

Rosalie knew then that it was bad, but she was willing to do anything for Bella.

"What is it Carlisle?" She asked in a whisper.

"Bella was assaulted by one of the boys from school. She knocked him over the head with a skillet before he could do much, but she is quite shaken." Carlisle said.

"No, no, no!" Rosalie broke down crying.

Everyone at the Cullen house overheard the conversation, and Emmett went to her immediately while Edward, Esme and Alice had to hold on to Jasper. Though Carlisle didn't mention who it was, Jasper would slaughter every boy in school, in the state of mind he was in.

"Please, Rose. You know more than anyone what Bella needs now." Carlisle said trying to get her to focus.

"I'll be right over, Carlisle." Rose said.

When Rosalie got there, Bella was sleeping on the couch. Carlisle filled her on what happened and that he gave Bella an injection to help her relax. He also told her that she is to stay the night and that she and Bella will be excused from school the next day.

Rosalie was angry at Mike for what he did, but she was proud of Bella. She could see that all their love and reassurances was finally paying off.

"Thank you, Carlisle, for everything." Charlie said seeing him out.

"No problem, Charlie. I'll come by to check on Bella tomorrow. She should be out for the night, but please don't hesitate to call if she needs me." Carlisle said.

"I will. Good night, Carlisle." Charlie said tiredly.

"Good night, Charlie," Carlisle said and got into his car and drove away with a heavy heart.

Charlie closed and locked the door, before going back into the living room. Bella was sleeping and he knew he couldn't let her sleep on the couch so he picked her up and struggled to carry her upstairs. He laid her down on the bed, before going back to talk to Rosalie.

"Thank you for coming, Rosalie. Would you mind changing Bella into her pajamas so she can be more comfortable? While you do that I will get the blow up mattress for you to sleep on." Charlie said.

"It's no problem, Charlie. I know what Bella is going through and I will do everything that I can to help her," Rosalie said.

Charlie was shocked. He knew all the Cullen kids where adopted, but he didn't know the circumstances. He didn't know what to say so he just went over and gave Rosalie a hug before going to get the blow up mattress.

That small action meant so much to Rosalie that she had to suppress her sobs. She went upstairs and searched through Bella's drawers until she found some sweat pants and an over sized shirt. She quickly dressed Bella and pulled the covers over her.

Charlie came in with the mattress after making sure Bella was decent.

"Here you go. Pillows and blankets are in the closet, in the hallway, and feel free to take a shower. If you need anything, or if Bella wakes up, please come and get me." Charlie said tenderly. He started to love this wonderful friend of Bella's like a second daughter.

"Thank you, Charlie. I'll be fine and if Bella wakes up I will come and get you. Try to sleep though, you are going to need it in the next couple of days." Rosalie said softly.

"Good night, Rose." Charlie said turning to go to his room.

"Night, Charlie." Rose said.

When Charlie's door shut, Rosalie went to get a pillow and blanket. She had to keep the charade of being human. She made her bed and changed into her own pajamas before lying down and pretending to sleep.

**A/N: Please leave your thoughts in a review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey all my lovely readers. Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews. You guys are awesome.**

**A big thank you to katandjasper for beta'ing. Go check out her amazing stories.**

**I don't own the Twilight Saga, but I love to play with the characters.**

Chapter 13

The next morning the remaining Cullen kids went to school, to keep up the charade but as soon as they pulled up to the school they knew it was a bad idea.

Rumors were spreading like wild fire. Everyone was talking about how Mike Newton got attacked by Bella and that she spun some wild story to get him arrested.

Jasper got so angry that if Emmett wasn't holding onto him he would've slaughtered every student in school, for talking about Bella that way.

Emmett quickly pushed Jasper back in the car and they sped away. Jasper needed to calm down away from humans. They drove deep into the forest before they let Jasper out to cull some trees and get his anger under control.

It took a couple of hours, a lot damaged trees and a lot of wrestling with Emmett before Jasper could think rationally again.

They went home to wait for a report from Carlisle and Rosalie on how Bella is doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Bella woke up with a headache and her mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls and she because of that she knew she had taken some kind of drug. Her mind was groggy and she couldn't remember what happened to make her take anything.

As she became more and more awake the memories came back to her. She remembered Mike looking for her dad, then he pinned her to the kitchen cupboard and she hit him with a skillet.

As the memories came back to her she started to cry. She couldn't believe someone would do something like that. And she felt so weak, she couldn't even fight him off.

Rosalie, who was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for Bella, heard her start to cry and rushed up the stairs. She went over to Bella and hugged her tightly.

"Shh, Sweetie. It's OK." Rosalie cooed.

"No it's not. Why would someone do something like that? I felt so helpless! I couldn't even push him away!" Bella asked when she calmed down.

"I don't know, Sweetie, but sometimes in life we cross paths with bad people, but we can't allow them to get us down." Rosalie said full of compassion. She understood how Bella was feeling as she too had once felt like that.

"I don't know what to do, Rose. I don't know how to be strong. I've been insulted and stepped on since I can remember. I don't know how to stop it." Bella said sadly. She felt conflicted, wanting to crawl into bed and stay there for the rest of her life, but she also wanted to stand up for herself and be strong.

"You have to stand up straight and show him that he didn't manage to break you. You need to stand tall and show your mother that she was wrong about it. No one deserves to be treated the way you were treated!" Rosalie said, hoping that Bella wouldn't close herself off and become the girl she used to be when she just arrived in Forks.

"I will not allow him to defeat me! I have come too far to just give up." Bella said with determination.

"That's right, Sweetie. Now go take a nice warm shower and breakfast will be done when you finish." Rosalie said.

She was jumping for joy inside. Finally Bella's inner strength was shining through.

Bella got some clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. As she was standing in the shower, her thoughts started drifting to everything that has happened in her life and she got angry. She finally realized that she didn't deserve to be treated that way. She was angry at her mother, she was angry at the girls from school, she was angry at Mike, but most of all she was angry at herself for allowing it!

She knew without a doubt that she had to do something to change. She needed to become more confidant and stronger. She needed to start standing up for herself, to show everyone that the days of walking over Bella Swan was a thing of the past.

When Bella came down the stairs, Rosalie could see a difference in her, but she had to look twice before she could pin point exactly what and when she found the difference her eyes shone with pride. Bella was walking with a straight posture and her head held high.

Bella sat down at the kitchen table and started eating her breakfast.

"Rose, I need your help." Bella said looking Rose straight in the eye.

"What can I do for you, Sweetie?" Rosalie asked amazed at the change she was seeing in Bella.

"I need to find a way to become more confident, to help me release all this anger I'm feeling and that will help me protect myself if I ever find myself in a situation like last night." Bella said with determination.

"I don't want to be the meek girl that everyone walks over. I don't want to be labeled as the freak. I deserve better and it's time that I learn to stand my ground!" Bella continued fiercely.

"Oh Bella! I am so proud of you, and of course I will help you find something. In fact let me call Jasper, he is a martial arts fanatic and maybe he could suggest something," Rosalie said getting up to retrieve her cell phone.

Rosalie dialed Jasper's number and when he answered she explained to him what Bella wanted. He promised to come over and bring some brochures with him before he hung up.

Rosalie turned back to Bella and said: "Jasper said he will be right over with some brochures for you to look over"

"Great!" Bella said.

She quickly finished her breakfast and rinsed her dishes before turning to Rosalie and giving her a hug.

"Thank you for being here for me," Bella said smiling.

"I'll always be here for you, Sweetie." Rosalie said kissing Bella's hair.

Just then there was a knock on the door, and for a split second Bella froze, before going to the door and opening it.

"Morning, Beautiful Angel." Jasper said with a breathtaking smile. "Rosalie said you might be interested in learning some form of martial arts?"

Bella blushed at the usual nick name, but she couldn't help the smile that spread over her face at seeing Jasper.

"Hey, Jasper. Come in. Yes, I need to learn to be confident. I need to be able to protect myself and at the same time get rid of all this anger I'm feeling in a constructive way." Bella said.

Bella turned around and walked into the living room with Jasper and Rosalie following behind her. She sat down on the couch with Jasper sitting beside her and Rosalie taking Charlie's recliner.

Jasper spread some brochures on the table in front of Bella. Picking one up and handing it to her, he said: "I would suggest you start with karate, as you are still a beginner. It will take a while before you can use it to protect yourself, but it will help with your anger issues as well as your confidence. Plus, if you want, I can be your instructor."

"Really? Oh that would be so awesome!" Bella said excitedly.

If Jasper was her instructor she would get to spend more time with him and he would teach her to protect herself and become a girl that he deserved.

"Can I look through these and talk it over with my dad before getting back to you?" Bella asked.

"Sure, Angel. Take all the time you need." Jasper said smiling. He was happy that he could help Bella in this way and he knew that Charlie would also see the benefits of Bella learning to defend and protect herself.

Bella smiled happily, and for the next couple of hours the three of them just talked and enjoyed each others company.

When there was a knock on the door, Jasper got up and opened it. Carlisle came in and he was relieved to see Bella smiling.

"Hey, Baby Girl. How are you feeling today?" Carlisle asked.

"Hey Carlisle." Bella said. "I woke up a bit groggy, but I'm feeling fine now. Jasper and Rosalie is helping me find a way to help me with my anger issues and to boost my confidence as well as learning to protect myself."

Carlisle smiled. He was happy that Bella didn't revert back to her old self, but was actively seeking a way to help better herself.

"I think that is a good idea, Baby girl. And I am happy that you are feeling well." He said smiling gently.

"Well I have to get back to the hospital. You three enjoy yourself." Carlisle said before turning and walking out the door.

For the rest of the day Bella, Jasper and Rosalie just hung around, watching DVD'S and talking.

When Charlie got home, he felt happy and relieved to see Bella smiling and laughing with her friends. He was really worried about what the attack would do to her state of mind.

"Hi Sweetheart. You seem to be having fun." Charlie greeted Bella.

"Hello Rose, Jasper." He said.

"Hi, Dad. Yes we had a lot of fun today. Oh and Dad, will it be OK if Jasper teaches me Karate?"

"Karate?" Charlie asked confused, looking between Bella and Jasper.

"Yeah, Dad. It will help me to protect and defend myself and help with my confidence and anger issues." Bella replied.

Charlie looked at Jasper and asked: "You can teach her?"

"Yes, Charlie. I am a fully qualified instructor in most forms of martial arts." Jasper replied.

Charlie thought for a minute and seeing the benefits finally agreed.

"Thank you, Dad." Bella said excitedly.

"Well we have to get home. We will see you tomorrow, Sweetie. Goodbye Charlie." Rosalie said walking to the front door.

"Goodbye Charlie. Bye Angel" Jasper said before following Rosalie.

"Bye guys." Bella and Charlie told them.

When they left Bella and Charlie settled for a quiet night of pizza and sports, just enjoying each others silent company before heading up to bed.

**A/N: I'd love to hear your thoughts, so please drop me a review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: You guys are awesome. Thank you so much for all the reviews, fav's and follows.**

**Thanks to katandjasper for making my work presentable. Go check out her amazing stories.**

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 14

Bella tossed and turned most of the night. Every time she would fall asleep she would find herself in the kitchen with Mike pinning her to the cupboard.

She was scared and she felt helpless. She couldn't understand why Mike would attack her. She never did anything to lead him on. She felt confused and angry.

After a couple of hours she gave up trying to sleep. She debated with herself if she should phone Jasper or Rosalie. Both told her to phone if she needed them, but would they get angry if she woke them?

Finally she decided to call Jasper. He had something about him that managed to sooth her, just by talking or being near him and she didn't quite understand it, but she needed it right then.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed Jasper's number before she could chicken out.

He answered on the third ring: "Bella!? What's wrong?"

"I... I'm sorry for waking you, Jasper, but I couldn't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I... I ..." Bella started sobbing.

"Hey, Angel. Shhh... Do you need me to come over? Or do you want Rose?" Jasper asked tenderly.

"W...Would you mind? I...I really need you right now." Bella said sniffling.

"Of course I don't mind, Beautiful Angel. I'll be over in fifteen minutes." Jasper said.

He was happy that she turned to him when she needed someone. He knew on some level she felt the mating pull.

"T...Thank you, Jay." Bella said and when she realized what she called him she blushed deeply.

Jasper was shocked at the nickname, but he found he liked it. It was a lot better than Jazz or Jazzy as Alice liked to call him.

They hung up and Bella went downstairs to make herself a cup of tea while she waited. She was shocked to see Charlie still awake and watching tv.

Charlie was worried when he saw Bella up. "What's wrong, Sweetheart?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I... I kept having nightmares." Bella said.

"Oh Sweetheart. Is there anything I can do to help?" Charlie asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I... I phoned Jasper. He is coming over. I hope you don't mind." Bella said biting her bottom lip.

Charlie was surprised at first, but he saw the bond between Bella and Jasper and he knew Jasper would help Bella get over the attack as well as her confidence issues.

"If that is what you need, then that is fine with me." Charlie said. He would do just about anything to support his daughter.

"Thanks, Dad. We'll just talk in the kitchen." Bella said giving Charlie a hug.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Charlie went to open it.

"Jasper! Thank you for coming." Charlie said full of gratitude.

"No problem, Charlie. The nightmares are to be expected. I am just glad she reached out to someone." Jasper said.

"She is in the kitchen, waiting for you." Charlie said, motioning for Jasper to come in before returning to the living room.

When Bella saw Jasper she ran to him and started crying. She felt safe in his arms. She knew without a doubt that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Jasper just held her until she stopped crying. He knew it was a good thing for her to get it all out.

"Shh, Angel. I'm here now!" Jasper cooed to her.

"T... Thanks for coming, Jay. I... I'm sorry I woke you, but I really needed someone... I really needed you." Bella said trailing of at the end.

"I'll always be here for you, Beautiful Angel." Jasper said. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Bella led him over to the kitchen table and took a seat opposite him, keeping one of his hands in hers. She didn't understand it, but she felt so much better if she touched him.

"Every time I fall asleep, I'm back in the kitchen with... With Mike pinning me to the cupboard. I... I can't do anything to stop him, he is just to strong. I... I feel so helpless." Bella said in a soft voice.

"I... I don't want to feel like this anymore. I... I want to be strong and fierce like Rose. I want to be able to protect myself." Bella said.

"Angel, you'll get there, but it won't happen over night. You've been through a lot of traumatizing events in your life, and the nightmares are a result of that. It's a normal reaction of subconscious to try and work through what happened." Jasper said tenderly.

Bella realized that Jasper was right, but she wished she could just move passed all this and be strong. She wished she had the courage to stand up for herself.

"Hey, Angel stop worrying. Just the fact that you are reaching out and doing something to change shows the strong person you truly are. That little warrior inside of you wants to come out, it just needs a little persuasion." Jasper said trying to make her smile.

Bella giggled. Though she didn't think of herself as a warrior she felt better none the less.

"Thanks, Jay. You know just what to say to make me feel better." Bella said smiling.

"I didn't say anything that's not true and in time you will see it too," Jasper said happy that Bella was feeling better.

"How about you go back to bed and I will come and sing you too sleep?" Jasper asked.

Bella blushed, but replied: "I would like that very much."

They got up and Bella went upstairs while Jasper explained to Charlie what he was going to do before following Bella to her room.

Bella was already in bed when Jasper entered and he sat down on the side of her bed. He started singing the same song he sang to her over the phone and he could see her start to relax and before long she was fast asleep.

Jasper stayed a while longer to make sure the nightmares didn't return and when he was sure she was sleeping peacefully he went back downstairs.

"She is sleeping peacefully at the moment." Jasper said when Charlie got up.

"Thank you, Jasper. I really appreciate all that you and your sister is doing to help Bella." Charlie said.

"No problem, Charlie. Both me and Rose understand what Bella is going through. We've both had hard lives before we came to live with the Cullens." Jasper said.

"You should probably head home and get some sleep yourself." Charlie said filled with compassion for this young man who has obviously been through a lot in his young life.

"I will. Good night, Charlie. Please don't hesitate to call if Bella needs us." Jasper said.

"I will, thank you. Drive safely." Charlie said opening the door for Jasper.

When Jasper was gone, Charlie locked the doors, switched off the tv and the lights before heading up the stairs. He checked in on Bella and was happy to see that she was still sleeping peacefully. He stood there just watching her for a couple of minutes before going to bed himself.

**A/N: Some Jasper/Bella bonding. Hope you liked it. Please leave me your thoughts in a review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you for all the favorites and follows and for all the wonderful reviews. You guys are amazing.**

**A special thanks to katandjasper for beta'ing my work. I love you girl. Please go and check out her work especially her new story The Experiments, its awesome.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Sinvisigoth and Charverv for their input. Thank you guys! **

**The Twilight Saga belongs to SM, I just like to play around with her character.**

Chapter 15

When her alarm went off, Bella stood up with a heavy heart. She went through her normal routine, but she was dreading the day ahead.

She knew she was going to be the talk of the school and she knew that some of the students were going to twist the story to make Bella look like the bad guy.

She didn't want to go, but she knew it was inevitable and the sooner she faced it the sooner she can put it behind her. It was the perfect opportunity to start the changes needed in her life.

She went down the stairs, but didn't feel like having breakfast. She drank a glass of orange juice and nibbled on a oatmeal cookie.

Charlie sensing how nervous Bella was about the day gave her a hug and said: "Don't worry, Sweetheart. Everything will be fine. Just hold your head high and know that you have a lot of people standing with you."

Bella gave him a small smile and said: "Thanks, Dad. I'm just nervous. I'll be fine!"

When there was a knock on the door, Bella stood up straighter and she got a determined look in her eyes. She picked up her bag and walked to the door. Opening it she saw Jasper standing there and she smiled. He always made her feel safe and happy.

"Hey, Jay." Bella said.

"Morning, Angel. You ready to go?" He asked smiling tenderly.

"Yeah I'm ready." She said before shouting a good-bye over her shoulder to Charlie.

Jasper took her bag and walked with her to the car, his hand on the small of her back. He opened the passenger door for her, and when she was comfortable closed it before putting her bag in the back and walking to the drivers side.

He started the car and drove towards the school before saying: "Angel I want you to remember today, no matter what anyone says, you are beautiful and strong and we all have your back if you need it."

"Thanks, Jay. That means a lot to me, but it's time I stand up for myself. I know its going to be a difficult day and there is going to be a lot of lies going around, but if I don't stand up to it now, it will be like that my whole life." Bella said.

Jasper felt really proud hearing her say that, but he knew just how hard it can be. He won't let her fail even if he has to pump her full of confidence to help her do what she needed to.

"I'm so proud of you, Beautiful Angel. You've come a long way in such a short time." He told her.

Bella could hear the pride and sincerity in his voice and blushed. She was still having a hard time accepting complements, but she was getting there.

"Thanks, Jay. It's been difficult and I don't think I would've ever reached this point without all of you helping me." Bella said truthfully.

"I'm sure you would have! It might have taken you longer, but eventually you would've stood up for yourself." Jasper said.

Just then they pulled up to the school and Bella could see everyone staring and whispering. She almost faltered, but shook her head, squared her shoulders and got out of the car.

The Cullen kids watched her with pride before they all walked to class together, showing a united front with Bella. When they reached Bella's class, which she shared with both Edward and Alice, the others turned away with pats on the back and encouraging smiles for Bella.

When Bella took her seat, she could hear the kids whispering about how she led Mike on and then attacked him before having him arrested. She couldn't believe the lies the kids were spreading.

It hurt her deeply that these kids, who didn't even know her, would believe the lies of two jealous girls. She decided to ignore the gossip for now, unless someone approached her directly.

The rest of the the morning passed in the same way. In every class the kids would gossip about the Mike situation until the teacher called the class to order. When the lunch bell rang the Cullens made sure to walk together again and when Bella branched off towards the bathroom Alice and Rosalie went with her while the boys stood outside.

When they got to the cafeteria, Edward went to get Bella's lunch as was usual, while the rest went to their normal table. While standing in the line, awaiting his turn, the two girls who where always harassing Bella, approached him.

"Hey, Edward, you and your brothers should watch out for the Swan whore before you end up in prison too. She will lead you on and then attack you and then run to her daddy crying assault. I've heard her mother kicked her out because she was flirting with her mother's boyfriend." The Lauren girl said.

The other girl, Jessica, said in a voice she believed to be sexy: "We can show you a good time. We will bring all your fantasies to life."

"No thank you, I am not interested in girls who derive pleasure from another's pain." Edward said before turning away, leaving the girls fuming.

That was the second time they were humiliated by a Cullen for Bella and they couldn't stand it. And they knew just what to do to get their revenge.

Bella, who overheard what they said, were close to tears. She couldn't understand what she did to deserve the harsh words, gossip and lies these girls were spreading.

"Hey, Tiger, don't let them get to you! They are just bitter and jealous because you are more beautiful and a better person than they can ever dream to be." Edward said after seeing Bella's expression.

Bella smiled at Edward in thanks before picking the sandwich apart. She didn't have an appetite and just wished the day could be over.

Finally it was last period and gym. They were playing dodge ball and Bella was dreading it. She knew she was going to be a target.

True enough everyone targeted Bella, but luckily Alice helped Bella by catching most of the balls and throwing them back with perfect aim.

Bella was relieved when the bell rang to signal the end of school. It was extremely hard to listen to the gossip the whole day and pretend she didn't hear it.

She was glad to get into Jasper's car and be driven away. She didn't even realize that they weren't going towards her house until the car came to a stop in front of the Cullen house.

"Not that I mind, but why am I here?" Bella asked Jasper curiously.

"I thought that we could start with your karate lessons today." Jasper said smiling.

"Really?" Bella asked full of excitement. She didn't think they would start so soon.

"Yeah, really. I think it would be a good outlet after the day you've had." Jasper said, happy that she was excited at the idea.

They got out of the car, and Jasper led her through the living room, and into the kitchen, to the door that led to the basement. He opened the door and turned on the light before leading her down the stairs.

Bella gasped. The basement had a wooden floor with exercise mattresses on one side and a big mirror on one wall.

"Wow." Bella said, looking around in awe.

Jasper smiled happy that Bella liked it. He built it especially for her, but she couldn't know it yet so he said: "Thank you. This is where I keep up with my martial arts."

"First thing is, there is a changing room back there. You should find some sweat pants and various tops, which Rose bought for you to change into before we start." Jasper said pointing to a door in the back.

Bella went into the changing room and changed into black sweat pants and sports bra. She felt a little self conscious, but decided to ignore it for the moment.

When she stepped out, Jasper felt like his heart was going to start beating. He has never seen a more beautiful sight before. He had trouble keeping his emotions in check, and he needed to adjust himself so as not to alert Bella to his desire for her.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

Bella blushed but she could sense Jasper was being sincere.

Jasper spent the next couple of hours showing Bella some breathing exercises, and some positions for meditation and to help her center herself.

He sat behind her with his legs on either side of her, helping her to keep the right posture. He thought being this close to her might be a problem for his blood lust, but although she smelled good it only provoked fantasies of a different kind in him.

He had trouble trying to keep his emotions in check, and to not project them onto Bella especially in the position they were sitting in, and with them constantly touching.

He could feel Bella's emotions and he knew she had some desire for him as well, but he knew she wasn't ready to act on it.

When they were done, Bella felt a little disappointed that she didn't learn anything that could help her protect herself, but she felt better, more centered. And since it was only the first lesson she didn't say anything. She trusted Jasper to teach her what she needed to know.

She turned to Jasper and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the lips before going to change back into her normal clothes, throwing a soft "Thank you, Jay" over her shoulder.

Jasper just stood there frozen. While his body was still his mind was screaming,"She kissed me. Wow! Did she just kiss me? She did! She kissed ME! Why would she kiss me? That was the best kiss I have ever had."

They went back up the stairs and found Esme in the kitchen busy washing some dishes.

"Hello, dear. Did you have fun?" Esme asked Bella.

"Hi, Esme. Yeah I did. I feel more centered." Bella replied smiling.

"Well that is good. I didn't want to disturb you for dinner so I left a plate for you in the fridge." Esme said smiling.

"Thank you, Esme. I'm starving." Bella said happily before retrieving the plate and heating it up in the microwave.

"Aren't you eating, Jay?" Bella asked.

"I'll eat a little later, Angel. But thanks for asking." Jasper said sitting down next to Bella.

Just then Carlisle came in. "Hello my little warrior." He said smiling.

Bella looked at him confused. "Hi, Carlisle. Why little warrior?" She asked.

"Well when we first met you were a little girl who needed love and support to grow, but you've come so far and proven you are a fighter, hence the new name of little warrior." Carlisle explained.

Bella smiled a beautiful smile. "Thank you! I like it a lot."

"We are very proud of you, Bella. You have come a long way in such a short time," Carlisle said with pride in his voice.

Bella went over and hugged Carlisle. "Thank you. That really means a lot to me. You have all become like a family to me." Bella said happily before going around to hug everyone.

"I should probably head home, before my dad gets worried." Bella said still smiling.

"Goodbye little warrior." Carlisle said.

"Goodbye Bella." All the others said.

"Bye." Bella said before following Jasper to his car.

The trip home was silent, but comfortable and soon Jasper pulled to a stop in front of Bella's house.

"Thank you, Jay, for teaching me and for standing with me." Bella said gratefully.

"No problem, Beautiful Angel. Do you want me to call you at bedtime?" Jasper asked.

"I'd like that, thank you, Jay." Bella said blushing before kissing Jasper on the cheek and getting out of the car, waving before turning and going into her house with a smile on her face.

**A/N: Please leave me some love, in a review and please feel free to leave constructive criticism so I can better my writing.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you to all the awesome people that followed, favorited and reviewed. You guys are amazing and a great inspiration.**

**Thank you to katandjasper for being the amazing beta she is. Please go and check out her stories especially the new one called The Experiments.**

**I don't own**

Chapter 16

Bella was woken up by the ringing of her phone. She grabbed the phone from the desk and pressed the button to answer it, all the while grumbling about how she wasn't even allowed to sleep late on a Saturday.

Jasper, who could hear her grumbling, had to suppress a laugh as to not alert her that he could hear her. He didn't think he phoned too early seeing as it was after eight, but then again he didn't know much about human sleeping habits.

"Hello," Bella said, her voice still laced with sleep.

"Morning, Angel. I hope I didn't wake you." Jasper said, happy that Bella couldn't see him laughing.

"Oh hello, Jay. It's okay; it's about time I get up anyway." Bella said smiling, happy to hear his voice first thing in the morning. She liked the idea of falling asleep to his voice and waking up to it as well.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me today. Maybe go for a picnic at this cute little waterfall I found not to far from our house?" Jasper asked nervously.

"That sounds wonderful, Jay. Give me an hour to get ready." Bella said excitedly.

"Great. I'll see you in an hour. Just hold on, Alice wants to talk to you." Jasper said.

"Okay," Bella said wondering what the pixie wanted.

"Morning, Bella. I was wondering if you would like to sleep over tonight. That way you and Jasper can take your time on your little date and then you can spend some time with the family tonight?" Alice asked the excitement apparent in her voice.

"Yeah, that sound fine, but I'll have to run it past my Dad first." Bella replied.

"Don't worry, I'll phone him and ask him." Alice said happily.

"Okay Alice. See you guys later." Bella said smiling at her new friend, even though Alice couldn't see her.

She got up quickly and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush her teeth. When she got back into her room she stood in front of her closet, her stomach full of butterflies at the thought of going on a date with Jasper.

Finally she decided to just wear jeans and a long sleeved T-shirt, seeing as they were going to have a picnic in the woods. She got dressed quickly and pulled her hair up in a messy pony tail and put on some mascara and lip gloss, not wanting to overdo it.

She saw she had about ten minutes left before Jasper would be there to pick her up and she decided to phone her Dad to check in with him and to make sure that Alice phoned him and arranged the sleepover. She dialed Charlie's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello." Charlie answered.

"Hi Dad. I'm just checking in to tell you that Jasper asked me out for a picnic and to check if Alice phoned you about me sleeping over at their place tonight." Bella said nervously.

She's never been on a date before and she wasn't sure how Charlie would react to Jasper asking her out for a picnic.

"Hi, Sweetheart. Yes Alice phoned me and she also told me about your date with Jasper. Go and enjoy yourself, Sweetheart, and I will see you tomorrow." Charlie said happy for his daughter. Jasper was a good guy and he could see that his daughter liked him and that he made her smile. And that was the most important thing for Charlie.

"Thanks Dad. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." Bella said happily.

"I love you too, Sweetheart. Bye." Charlie said before hanging up the phone.

Just as Bella was placing the phone into her small bag, that she used for her phone and some lip gloss, there was a knock at the door. Bella skipped to the door happily, excited to see Jasper. She opened the door smiling brightly.

"Hi, Jay." Bella said

"Hi, Angel. You look beautiful." Jasper said smiling down at her tenderly.

Bella blushed:"Thank you, Jay."

Bella stepped out before turning to close and lock the door. She followed Jasper towards his car. Jasper opened the door for her and she got in, blushing at the gentlemanly action. Jasper went around to the driver side and got in; starting the car he drove in the direction of the Cullen house.

"I hope you don't mind, but we need to stop at the house quickly. Just to pick up our picnic lunch and then we can hike the rest of the way to the waterfall. I promise it's not far." Jasper said, looking over to see Bella's reaction.

Bella smiled softly before answering: "That's fine, Jay. I don't mind."

They pulled up in front of the Cullen house and Jasper came around to open her door for her. When she was standing he told her to wait there and he rushed into the house and came back with a picnic basket, a blanket tucked on top.

He took her hand and led her into the forest, following a trail. Bella looked around in awe, she has never been into the forest and everything was so beautiful, yet peaceful. They hiked for a little while before Bella could hear the sound of rushing water and she knew they were nearing their destination.

Suddenly the trees were thinning out and she could make out a meadow, filled with wild flowers, in front of them. Though it was overcast, the light was blinding as they came out of the forest and Bella's eyes took a minute to adjust. When she could finally see clearly again she gasped at the beauty of the waterfall.

"Oh Jay, this is perfect. I've never seen such a wonderful place before." Bella said her voice filled with awe.

Jasper watched her smiling. He could feel her emotions filled with awe, happiness and peace. He was glad that he decided to bring her here for their first date.

"I thought that you might like it. It's where I come when I want to be alone or if I need to think. The peace really helps to clear a person's head." Jasper replied.

Jasper put the basket to the side before throwing out the blanket for them to sit on, before unpacking various snacks, sandwiches and fruit as well as some bottled water and soda. He handed Bella a bottle of water before taking out a flask for himself.

When he opened it, Bella looked at him confused. "What is that? It smells funny."

Jasper looked at her surprised; he didn't think it was normal for humans to be able to smell blood. "It's just some soup, with some of the medicine I drink for a skin condition. I have to follow a special diet and the medicine taste nasty, so Esme usually mixes it into my soup for me." Jasper replied softly.

Bella thought it was strange, but decided to ignore it and just concentrate on enjoying their day together.

They spend the day talking and laughing and just enjoying themselves without any interruptions. Jasper was glad that Bella seemed to be more confidant and comfortable the more time went by.

"Bella…" Jasper looked down nervously. He didn't know how she would take what he wanted to tell her, but he felt he couldn't wait any longer.

"What's wrong, Jay?" Bella asked concerned.

"I…I think you are beautiful and amazing and I…I think I'm falling in love with you." Jasper said hesitantly.

Bella was shocked, she couldn't believe that a guy like Jasper would be falling for her, but then she became extremely happy and she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"I'm falling in love with you to, Jay." Bella said shyly.

Jasper rushed over to her and picked her up swinging her around happily. "You have just made me the happiest guy in Forks, no, in the world." Jasper said with a bright smile.

Bella laughed. "I never thought that you would see me that way, but I've felt something for you since the first time we locked eyes." Bella said with a breath taking smile.

They stood staring into each others eyes for an immeasurable amount of time, their heads slowly moving closer and closer until finally their lips met in a soft kiss. They pulled away smiling before Jasper hugged her to his chest and they stood that way, just enjoying being close to each other, until a throat cleared behind them.

"Sorry to break apart your peaceful bubble, but Esme asked me to come and get you. It's getting late and dinner is getting cold." Emmet said with a huge smile on his face looking like a six year old at Christmas time.

Bella blushed, but she couldn't help but smile. She was so happy to have Jasper as a boyfriend and be a part of such a wonderful family as the Cullen's.

"Hey, Emmett." Bella said.

"Emmett, help me pack up quickly then we can head home." Jasper said smiling.

"Sure thing." Emmett said before helping Jasper pack up the picnic and folding the blanket.

They walked back together laughing and playing as they went. Bella relaxed completely for the first time since she can remember. She felt completely at home and she felt so much love for all of the Cullens that she thought her heart would burst.

Getting back to the house, Bella was greeted with smiles and hugs before she was ushered into the kitchen. She sat at the kitchen counter while Esme reheated the plate of lasagna she prepared for Bella.

"Sorry we didn't wait for you to eat, but we weren't sure when you'd be back." Esme said smiling softly.

"It's okay, thank you, Esme." Bella said happily eating the lasagna Esme put down in front of her.

"Did you enjoy your day with Jasper, dear?" Esme asked.

Bella got a dreamy look in her eyes and a goofy smile across her face. "Oh yes, Esme. It was amazing." Bella replied.

"That's good, dear." Esme said giving Bella a hug, happy that Bella was finding her happiness in Jasper. For so long she hoped that Jasper would find his mate and she was happy he found her in Bella.

After she finished eating and Esme took the plate to wash it, Bella made her way into the living room where the others were sitting. Bella went over to the couch and took a seat next to Jasper, who smiled at her and took her hand in his.

The family smiled at this. They were all extremely happy that things were progressing so nicely between Bella and Jasper. They couldn't have asked for a better person to join the family or for Jasper as a mate.

Bella raised an eyebrow at everyone. She could guess what was going through their minds, but she was getting uncomfortable with everyone staring.

Jasper sensing Bella's unease decided to break the silence: "So what are the plans for tonight?"

"We thought we would let Bella decide what she wants to do," Alice chirped giddily.

Bella thought for a minute when she remembered all the fun they had challenging each other at Emmett's video games. She smiled at the memory. It was one of her fondest memories of her new family.

"How about we do that whole video game thing were everyone get's a turn?" Bella asked smiling.

Everyone agreed to that, as they too remember it with fondness. Carlisle smiled, happy that Bella was feeling so comfortable and confidant in their home.

"Well you kids have fun. Me and Esme are going out for a while." He said before ushering Esme out the door.

They played video games, laughing and having fun until Bella started yawning. She was having trouble concentrating, so everyone decided it would be a good idea to head to bed for Bella's sake.

Bella went through her usual nightly routine before calling out to Jasper. "Would you mind singing me to sleep? I've gotten so used to it; I don't think I would be able to sleep without it." Bella asked shyly.

"Sure, my Beautiful Angel." Jasper said smiling before he started singing.

Bella lay in bed listening to Jasper's beautiful voice. She always felt calm and happy when he sang to her, but before long she was drifting to sleep.

Jasper stayed a couple of minutes longer, to make sure she was sleeping peacefully before he got up, kissed her on the cheek and walked out of her room closing the door behind him.

He went down to the living room as he knew Edward had something he wanted to talk to the family about. He suspected that it had something to do with the harassing duo from school, but he couldn't be sure.

Taking his place at the dining room table he waited for Edward to begin, when Carlisle and Esme came in the front door, taking their places.

"Sorry we are late." Carlisle said.

"No problem, Carlisle. Bella only got to sleep a couple of minutes ago." Jasper reassured him.

"So Edward, why did you call a family meeting?" Carlisle asked getting straight to business.

"Well, the girls from school that has been harassing Bella, is planning their revenge. I don't know when they are planning to do it, but I do know that they are planning to corner Jasper and try to seduce him with Bella walking in on them." Edward said angrily.

Carlisle frowned at this. "Alice have you seen anything?" he asked.

"Not yet, but I will keep an eye out." Alice replied.

"As bad as this sounds, I believe Bella is ready to handle it. She is a lot more confidant and comfortable in her own skin and now that I have declared my feelings for her, and claimed her as my girlfriend, I believe she will be fine if and when this happens." Jasper said confidently.

"I do believe you are right, Jasper. She is so much stronger than she used to be and I watched her tonight, she seems like a whole other person." Rosalie said.

"Well then I believe the best course of actions is for everyone to keep their eyes and ears open and to let Bella handle the situation unless you see that she needs help." Carlisle said.

Everyone agreed on this and decided that in order to keep the appearance of being human they should head up to bed for the night. Wishing each other a good night everyone went their own directions to do their own thing until the next morning.

**A/N: So what did you think of Jasper and Bella's first date? Tell me in a review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: You guys are awesome. Thank you for all the reviews, fav's and follows.**

**katandjasper you are amazing. Thank you for all your help and for beta'ing. Go check out her stories.**

**Don't own**

Chapter 17

Bella woke up the next morning to a quiet house. She though everyone was still asleep as they all had a late night the previous night. She thought it would be nice if she could surprise everyone by preparing breakfast. She put on her fluffy robe and slippers that Alice bought her on their shopping trip and walked down the stairs softly.

When she got to the kitchen she went to the fridge to see what her options were. She saw everything she would need to make omelets and took out the eggs, bacon, cheese, mushrooms and the bread. Next she looked through the cupboards for a frying pan.

She hummed to herself as she worked and before long she had breakfast prepared and she was waiting for the Cullen's to wake up.

The Cullen's heard Bella downstairs and they though that she was preparing breakfast for herself and one by one they came downstairs.

"Morning everyone. I took the liberty to prepare breakfast, I hope you don't mind." Bella said smiling brightly.

Everyone was shocked when they saw the amount of food she prepared and they realized she prepared enough for everyone to enjoy a family breakfast. They didn't look forward to eating, but they wouldn't let her down as she had gone to all the trouble.

"Thank you, dear, but you shouldn't have." Esme said kindly.

"I wanted to do something to thank you all for what you've done for me." Bella said looking down embarrassed and feeling sad as she thought she had done the wrong thing by preparing breakfast.

Jasper feeling Bella's emotions immediately went over and gave her a hug saying: "Thank you, Angel. It looks delicious." He took a plate and filled it up with a slice of toast and an omelet.

Everyone caught on quickly and followed Jasper's example. No-one wanted Bella to feel bad and since none of them has ever eaten in front of Bella they decided that they had to keep up appearances for now.

When everyone had a plate they made their way to the dining room and sat around the table as a family. Bella watched them all expectantly to see if they like the food. She didn't realize what she was expecting of them. They all took bites and tried to hide the disgust they were feeling at the taste of human food.

"This is delicious, thank you, my little warrior." Carlisle said smiling.

Everyone nodded and Emmett even moaned, which Bella took as him enjoying his food, and smiled brightly before she too started eating her breakfast and chatting happily about the picnic at the waterfall and making plans for the whole family to go some time in the near future.

After breakfast, Esme told Bella to go and shower and get ready for the day since she made breakfast. Bella agreed happily and went upstairs to shower and get dressed. Everyone took this time to get rid of the food that lay heavily in their stomachs.

After Bella was finished with her morning ritual she skipped down the stairs, but missed the last step and fell, scraping her knee and twisting her ankle. She thought she heard a growl, but when she looked up, she couldn't see anything and shook it off as her imagination.

Jasper hearing the crash and smelling the blood was at her side in an instant. He knew everyone except Carlisle has gone outside to get away from the smell of Bella's blood.

Worriedly he asked: "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

"I'm fine, Jay, though my knee is bleeding and I think I twisted my ankle." Bella said feeling embarrassed.

"How do you know your knee is bleeding?" Jasper asked perplexed.

"I can smell it." Bella said blushing.

Jasper looked confused. "Smell blood?" He asked.

"Yes, I've always been able to smell blood. It smells like rust and salt." Bella replied.

Jasper didn't know what to make of it, so he ignored it and picked Bella up and walked up the stairs at a slow human pace.

"Let's get you to Carlisle so he can check your knee and ankle." Jasper said tenderly.

When they got to Carlisle's study the door was open and Carlisle was waiting for them. He motioned for Jasper to put Bella down on the couch.

Bella was a bit confused as to how Carlisle knew that they were on their way to see him. He couldn't possibly have heard them from up here.

Carlisle pulled her pant leg up gently and cleaned the scrape on her knee before putting a band aid on. He then gently probed her ankle to see how badly it was hurt.

"You were lucky it's not too bad. Just a scrape to the knee and a slightly twisted ankle. You should be fine by tomorrow if you take it slow today." Carlisle said smiling tenderly.

Bella smiled at him. "Thank you, Carlisle."

"No problem, little warrior." He replied.

Jasper picked Bella up carefully and took her down stairs, before placing her on the couch gently. The rest of the Cullen's came in slowly and they all decided to watch DVD's as Bella had to rest her foot.

After a couple of hours of watching movies and a lot of snacks being eaten, Bella decided it was time for her to go home. She hasn't seen Charlie since the Friday and she wanted to spend some time with him as well. She greeted all the Cullen's with hugs before Jasper helped her out to his car. The drive home was far too short for the both of them and when Jasper pulled up to Bella's house they sat in the car talking for a while, before Jasper got out and helped Bella to her front door.

"Thank you for a lovely weekend, my Beautiful Angel." Jasper said.

"I really enjoyed it, Jay. Thank you." Bella said sad that their time together was coming to an end.

Jasper leaned in and kissed Bella softly when Bella threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in tighter, deepening the kiss. Jasper was shocked for a second, but responded back quickly, only pulling away when Bella needed to breathe.

"I'll call you tonight, Angel." Jasper said before turning around, getting in his car and driving off.

Bella watched him go before going into the house. "Dad?" She called out.

"In here, Sweetheart." Came his response from the living room.

"Hey, Dad." Bella said smiling brightly.

"How was your weekend, Sweetheart?" Charlie asked happy to see his daughter smiling.

"It was amazing, thank you." Bella replied. She couldn't stop smiling.

"Have you eaten yet?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you." Charlie said.

They spent the rest of the evening watching TV and just enjoying each others company. They didn't need to talk; they were content just being with each other. After a couple of hours with her dad, Bella decided it was time for bed.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight Dad." Bella said yawning.

"Night, Sweetheart." Charlie said smiling at her.

Bella went up the stairs and got her things before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. She stood under the water relaxing for a couple of minutes before quickly washing herself and getting out. She dressed quickly and went to bed, waiting for Jasper to phone and sing her to sleep like every night.

**A/N: You know what to do. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: A big cyber hug to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorite. You guys are amazing.**

**A big shout-out to katandjasper who is a big inspiration, a good friend and a wonderful beta. Please check out her stories. Each one is a work of art.**

**I don't know anything about drugs or the symptoms, but I got my info from a very reliable source. Please don't judge to harshly if I got something wrong.**

**I don't own the Twilight Saga, but I do like to mess around with the characters.**

Chapter 18

Bella got up the next day, excited and full of energy. She felt like it would be a good day and she couldn't wait to see Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's.

She jumped in the shower and quickly washed her hair and body. Getting out she got dressed and decided to blow out her hair. She always liked the way it fell in waves when she blow dried her hair. She put on some light make-up before going down stair to have breakfast.

When she got to the kitchen she found a note on the table from Charlie saying that he had to go in to the station early but that she didn't have to worry about dinner as he wanted to take her out.

She got out some cereal and milk with a glass of orange juice and sat down eating her breakfast thinking about the wonderful weekend she had at the Cullen's. She couldn't keep from smiling when she thought of Jasper and their first date where they declared their feelings for each other.

She finished eating and went to rinse out her bowl when she heard the expected knock on the door. She knew it was Jasper coming to pick her up for school and she couldn't help but smile.

"It's open." She called out.

Jasper opened the door and came into the kitchen when he heard the running water. "Hey, Angel. Did you sleep well?" Jasper asked giving her a peck on the lips.

"Hello, Jay. Yes I slept well, thank you." Bella replied smiling brightly.

Jasper waited patiently for Bella to finish up before picking up her bag and leading her out the door with his hand on the small of her back. When they got outside he took the key from her and locked the door before handing the key back and leading her to his car. He couldn't help himself; he had to touch her whenever they were close.

Bella enjoyed Jasper's gentlemanliness. It showed her how much he cared and everyone could see that he claimed her as his. Bella liked having him put his hand on the small of her back when they walked or when he took her hand and played with her fingers while they drove or whenever they were sitting together.

When they got to school everyone gaped at this new development. They knew Bella was tight with the Cullen's, but this was the first time that they saw any physical contact between Bella and Jasper. The girls glared at Bella not understanding what Jasper saw in a freak like her and all the guys glared at Jasper because they knew they didn't stand a chance with Jasper in the picture.

Jasper walked Bella to her first class before handing over her bag and kissing her on the lips. Bella blushed, but couldn't help the goofy smile that crossed her lips. She went to her desk and didn't pay the jealous, gossipers any mind.

The rest of the day passed much the same way. Jasper met her after every class and walked with her to her next class before leaving her with a kiss on the lips. At lunch they sat next to each other holding hands and staring deep into each others eyes, not even noticing the glares thrown their way.

When the final bell rang, Bella couldn't wait to get out of class and back to Jasper. She missed him every second they spent apart. When she saw Jasper waiting outside the gym she smiled brightly before running into his arms. He picked her up and swung her around laughing before putting her down and kissing her gently. He led her to his car and they sped off toward the Cullen house for Bella's weekly piano lesson.

When they got there, Esme waited at the front door to meet all her kids and to enquire about their day at school. She told them that there were snacks in the kitchen if they were hungry before leaving them to do whatever they had to do.

Everyone went to the kitchen and got some snacks before everyone split to go to their different rooms for a little while. Bella and Jasper stayed in the kitchen while Bella ate some fruit salad and Jasper munched on an apple. They sat there holding hands, and talking until Edward came to get Bella for her lesson.

While Edward gave Bella her lesson, Jasper sat on the couch in the music room just watching Bella. He was so proud of her progress. If she kept it up she would be almost as good as Edward before the end of the year.

After a couple of hours of learning all the notes they finished off their lesson and Edward told Bella how proud of her he was. He told her that he believed she would be able to play like a pro in no time at all.

Bella thanked him for the lesson before saying goodbye to everyone and turning to Jasper. He led her out to the car and when they were on their way he said: "You are really getting good at distinguishing the different notes. Before long you'll be playing whatever songs you like."

Bella blushed at the praise, but she felt proud of herself. "Thank you, Jay." She said.

When they got home Bella asked: "Do you want to come in for a while?"

"I'd like that," Jasper said smiling.

They went in and sat on the couch in the living room. They stared deeply into each others eyes before Jasper leaned in and kissed Bella passionately. Bella moaned and pulled Jasper in closer. Jasper licked her bottom lip and Bella open her mouth and their tongues did the age old dance for dominance. Finally they had to pull away when Bella needed to breathe.

"Wow," Bella said breathing heavily.

"Yeah," Jasper said.

Just then they heard a car pull up into the driveway and a short while later Charlie walked in.

"Hey Sweetheart, Jasper." Charlie said smiling.

"Hey Dad." Bella said.

"Hey Charlie." Jasper greeted him.

"Would you like to join us for dinner, Jasper?" Charlie asked.

"No thank you, Charlie. I was just about to leave." Jasper replied getting up.

"Okay. Bella I'm just going to get changed and then we can go. Bye Jasper." Charlie said.

"Bye Charlie." Jasper said before walking to the door.

"Okay Dad. I'm just going to walk Jasper out." Bella replied.

Bella and Jasper walked out to Jasper's car. Both were sad that they had to part, but they knew it was inevitable and they knew that they would see each other the next day.

Jasper took Bella in his arms and kissed her softly. "I'll miss you, but I'll phone at bedtime." He said.

"I'll miss you too and I look forward to my usual bedtime song. I love you." Bella said hugging Jasper as tight as she could.

Jasper was ecstatic that Bella said she love him first. "I love you to, my Beautiful Angel," he replied before getting into his car and driving off.

Bella turned and went back to the house but just then Charlie came out. "Are you ready, Sweetheart?" he asked.

"Yes Dad, I'm ready." Bella replied before turning back around and heading to Charlie's cruiser.

They got in and Charlie drove them to the diner. When they got there they got out of the car and headed into the diner. It was quite busy so they got a booth at the back. Sammy, the waitress, came to take their drink orders. Charlie ordered a beer and Bella ordered a coke.

They looked over the menu and decided what they wanted to eat. When Sammy came back with their drinks, Charlie ordered a steak, medium done, with fries and Bella ordered a burger with fries.

"I'm just going to the bathroom quickly," Bella said before getting up and walking towards the ladies bathroom.

Someone called Charlie's name and he turned around to see who it was. When he saw one of his friends from the reservation they started up a conversation while Charlie waited for Bella to come back.

He saw one of the girls that he knew harassed Bella at school, walk by, but he didn't pay to much attention at the time as he knew she wouldn't try anything with him around. Little did he know that as she was walking by she put something in Bella's drink.

Bella came back just as their food arrived and Charlie turned back to the table and they started eating. After a while Bella became very talkative and she couldn't sit still. It seemed she lost her appetite as after the first couple of bites she was just pushing her food around the plate. Charlie thought it was strange and very out of character for Bella, but he shrugged it off due to excitement with her having her first boyfriend and the fact that she was happy for the first time in her life.

They finished dinner and Charlie paid the bill and they headed home. Bella was all hyper and flushed so Charlie suggested she take a shower to calm down a bit. Bella agreed and went upstairs.

Bella couldn't understand what was going on with her. She has never been the hyper, talkative kind of girl and now she was experiencing all sorts of feelings that she had never experienced before. She knew what it was as she has read about it in books before and they learned about it in Phys Ed, but she couldn't understand why she would get horny now. Jasper wasn't even there and she certainly weren't having any thoughts concerning sex. She stood under the shower for almost fifteen minutes and it didn't seem to have any affect at all, so she got out and got dressed.

"Dad, I'm just going to go to bed. I don't feel to well." Bella said.

"Okay, Sweetheart." Charlie shrugged it off as Bella coming down from a sugar high due to the coke she had with dinner.

Bella went up stairs and got into bed, but she was restless. She decided to phone Jasper instead of waiting for him to phone like she usually does.

Jasper was surprised when Bella phoned him, especially as it was still reasonably early.

"Well hello, Angel. Couldn't wait for me to call?" Jasper asked.

"Hello Jay." Bella said softly.

Jasper immediately picked up that something was wrong and he became concerned. "What's wrong, Angel?"

"I don't know, Jay. One minute I was fine and the next minute I was feeling all hyper and then I was feeling … uh … excited." Bella replied embarrassed.

Jasper sighed in relief. It didn't sound so bad. He thought it was probably her hormones as that was what human teenagers seemed to go through on a regular basis.

"Angel it's probably just your hormones that's a bit jumbled," Jasper said

"Yeah you're probably right." Bella replied feeling relieved to have an answer as to what was going on with her.

"Will you sing for me, please Jay? It always helps to calm me down." Bella asked.

"Sure my Beautiful Angel." Jasper said before he started singing.

Bella couldn't understand why his singing wasn't helping, but she didn't want to say anything to him. She knew he would just worry about her. When he finished with his song Bella said: "Thanks Jay. I'm just going to go to sleep now. I don't feel so good."

"Okay. Goodnight Angel. Il see you tomorrow." Jasper said a little worried.

"Night Jay," Bella said before hanging up.

She started experiencing a weird ringing, buzzing in her head and she decided to lie down and try to sleep. She lay there tossing and turning. She was extremely restless and she knew something was wrong. As time went by she felt worse and worse until she had to run to the bathroom. She started to throw up violently.

Charlie hearing her run to the bathroom, rushed up the stairs to check on her and when he saw how violently she was throwing up, became extremely worried. This wasn't normal. He rushed back down the stairs and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered.

"Carlisle I need you to get over here right now! Something is extremely wrong with Bella." Charlie said in a rush.

"Calm down, Charlie. Can you explain her symptoms to me?" Carlisle asked in his doctor's voice.

"Well we went to dinner and while we were eating she became extremely hyper and talkative, which as you know is quite unusual for Bella, and then when we came home she was flushed, so I sent her up to take a shower. She was restless and just now she started throwing up violently." Charlie said close to panicking.

"I'm on my way, Charlie." Carlisle said before hanging up.

Carlisle and Jasper arrived a couple of minutes later with screeching tires. He rushed into the house and up the stairs to where he could hear Bella still throwing up. He could smell the drugs in her system and he turned to Charlie and said: "Charlie due to the symptoms you described I'm really not sure as to what is wrong. I'm going to have to do some blood work. In the meantime have her drink little bits of water or electrolyte filled fluid, like sports drinks. I'll put a rush on the blood work and I should have the results by morning." Carlisle said before getting to work.

Carlisle turned to Jasper and said at vampire speed: "Jasper, she's been drugged. I suspect its cocaine. You'll have to stay and watch over her."

"Sure, Carlisle." Jasper replied at vampire speed, the worry coming through in his voice.

When Carlisle was finished, Bella had thankfully stopped vomiting. Jasper picked her up gently and walked to her bedroom before putting her down and covering her up with her quilt.

"Charlie, I would suggest Jasper stay here to keep an eye on her tonight as well as tomorrow during the day. I don't think it's serious, though I would feel better if someone was here to keep an eye out for any more problems," Carlisle said.

Charlie looked over at Jasper and he could see how worried Jasper was. He knew that he could trust Jasper with his baby girl.

"That's fine, thank you Carlisle." Charlie said tiredly.

Charlie walked Carlisle out before returning to Bella's room. He saw that Jasper had pulled the chair next to the bed and he was just sitting there holding Bella's hand.

"Thank you, Jasper, for being here. Please come and wake me up if anything happens." Charlie said.

"Sure, Charlie. Goodnight." Jasper said.

Just then Bella jumped up and ran to the bathroom vomiting again. She felt so drained she just slumped back against the wall when she was finished.

Jasper picked her up again and carried her back to her room and placed her back on the bed. He went down stairs into the kitchen and got her a glass of water as well as a basin if she needed to vomit again, as he could see she didn't have the energy to keep running to the bathroom.

Jasper felt so angry, he could guess who was responsible for drugging Bella. He just wished Alice had seen it so they could've prevented it. He was happy that Charlie allowed him to stay, but even if Charlie refused he would've lounged in the tree outside Bella's room to watch over her.

Bella spent the whole night throwing up. Almost as soon as she drank a little water she would throw it back up and by morning she was completely exhausted. She wished so badly that whatever was wrong with her would just pass so that she could get some sleep.

Finally she could at least take a sip of water without throwing it back up. This was a good sign to everyone and when Carlisle came to check on her, he was relieved to hear that she was over the worst. He gave her an injection to help with the nausea and to help her sleep.

Carlisle motioned Charlie and Jasper out of the room and he led them to the kitchen. He turned around with a somber expression on his face. "Charlie, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Bella was drugged."

"What?" Charlie asked confused.

"We found high levels of cocaine in her system." Carlisle said. "Do you have any idea how Bella could have ingested it?"

Charlie thought for a little while before he realized that the girl at the diner must have spiked Bella's coke.

"Last night at the diner, one of those girls from school, walked past our table. My back was turned so I couldn't be sure but it must've been her." Charlie said angrily.

Carlisle was angry that someone would stoop so low as to drug a girl out of jealousy. "Is there a way we can prove it?" He asked.

"The diner had video cameras installed after the break-in a year or so back. I'll go and check last night's footage to see if I can get anything from it." Charlie said.

"Good. As for today I would like it if Jasper could stay and watch over Bella. I do believe she is over the worst, but she is going to be too weak to help herself if she needs anything." Carlisle said.

"Yeah that's fine. Thank you Carlisle for everything." Charlie said as he walked Carlisle out the door.

When he came back he went upstairs to get ready for work. He stopped by Bella's room to check on her before turning to Jasper and saying: "Jasper, please make yourself at home, and help yourself to anything you need. And please call me if there is any change."

"Thank you, Charlie. And I promise that I'll call." Jasper said with a worried smile.

Charlie turned and walked down the stairs and got into his cruiser. He drove straight to the diner. He knew it wouldn't be open yet, but as he was going as the Chief of police, he knew the owner would let him in and show him the footage he needed to see.

Just as Charlie suspected, Jessica and Lauren were both at the diner the previous night. The one girl handed a white substance to the other, who then dropped it into Bella's coke as she walked past the table.

The owner, who watched the footage with Charlie, asked Charlie to please tell those girls that they were banned from the diner. Charlie assured him that he would make it clear to the girls that they were never step foot in the diner again and asked the owner to phone him if they showed up.

Charlie then went to the school and asked to see the principal. When the principal asked him to come through to his office he told the principal that Jessica and Lauren both played a part in drugging Bella and that their parents should be called in to the school so that they could be made aware of what their daughters have been up to.

The principal phoned the girl's parents and asked them to come to the school immediately. While they waited he also decided that the girl's would be suspended for two weeks due to drug related activities.

When the girl's parents arrived the principal told them what their daughters have been up tp. They didn't believe him and Charlie got the video and showed them what they did. The girl's parents were shocked, but understood that they couldn't be left unpunished. They agreed that a two week suspension and a court order to stay away from Bella was reasonable.

Next the girls were called to the principal's office and they were given the chance to explain their actions. They claimed to be innocent until Charlie showed them the recorded video. When they saw the video they said that they just wanted to pull a prank on Bella and that they didn't mean her any harm.

They apologized to Charlie and accepted their punishment, appearing sorry for what they did, but on the inside they were fuming and already started making new revenge plans.

Their parents dragged them out of the principal's office and into their cars. They took them to the florist and made them buy Bella flowers and to write out cards to apologize before dragging them home and grounding them for the next month.

When the doorbell rang at Bella's house, Jasper was reluctant to leave her, but he trudged down the stairs and opened the door. He was a bit surprised when he saw the delivery guy from the florist, but he signed for the flowers and took it back up to Bella's room. He wasn't fooled by the apology cards and he vowed to keep and eye on Jessica and Lauren.

Bella was still feeling dizzy and groggy when she was awake, but she managed to keep more fluids down and she even managed a little bit of soup. Jasper knew it was important for her to keep hydrated and he always made sure that Bella had enough to drink, and he carried her to the bathroom when she needed to go and he carried her back when she was finished.

Though Bella was out of it most of the time, she knew Jasper was with her. She could feel his presence close by and she loved him all the more for taking care of her when any normal guy would run for the hills. When she wasn't sleeping she just lay in bed with her eyes closed listening to him sing to her and sometimes he would tell her stories until she would fall back asleep. She couldn't wait until she was better so that she could make it up to him.

**A/N: So did I surprise you? Was it good? Please review and tell me.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I love each and everyone of you. Every follow, favorite or review makes my heart swell. It means the world to me.**

**Thank you katandjasper for all your help with this chapter. I love you girl.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I re-wrote this chapter twice and even then I got some things wrong which I had to go and fix.**

**This chapter is dedicated to aggy73. I decided to change this chapter because of your review and I think the story will be better because of it. So a big cyber hug for you.**

**Sadly no Bella/Jasper in this chapter :(.**

**Don't own. **

Chapter 19

The Cullen kids couldn't help but overhear what was going on in the principals office and they all thought that Jessica and Lauren got off too easy.

At lunch they talked it over and decided to go and see Charlie after school and tell him about how both Rosalie and Edward had confronted the girls before, but that they wouldn't listen and that they felt Charlie should press charges.

They didn't even want to think about what they would try next if they weren't stopped, and they could only hope that Charlie would listen to them.

When the final bell rang they rushed to their car and headed into town and toward the police station.

When they got there, they demanded to see Charlie right away and they were escorted to his office by the new deputy.

Everyone in Forks knew that the new deputy was transferred due to suspicious activity, but nothing was ever proven.

Charlie looked up from his computer when there was a knock on his door. He was a bit surprised to see the Cullen kids there, but asked them to come in before he excused the deputy and asked him to close the door.

"So what can I do for you kids." Charlie asked.

"We heard about how Jessica and Lauren drugged Bella and that you are only planning on getting a court order against them." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, Rosalie. They said it was only supposed to be a prank and they didn't mean any harm. They looked genuinely sorry, and they swore it wouldn't happen again." Charlie said looking at them confused.

"Charlie, I personally confronted them when they harassed Bella in the bathroom one day, Edward confronted them in the cafeteria the other day and they clearly didn't listen. They won't stop." Rosalie said getting angry just at the thought of what those girls are planning to do next.

"I don't think they will try anything again. I've got the video proof and with them being suspended and their parents being called in, they'll stop harassing Bella." Charlie said confidently.

"No, Charlie, they won't. Even after both Rosalie and I told them to stop harassing Bella, they went ahead and drugged her. They will hold Bella responsible for what happened today. Do you really believe they'll just let it go?" Edward said urgently.

"Do you really think they'll try something again?" He asked.

"Yes, Charlie. We truly believe that. And we think you should press charges now, to show them they won't get away with their actions" Edward said seriously.

Charlie sat there, thinking over everything that happened to Bella since she came to live with him. Every time something happened those girls were involved somehow, except with the incident with Mike Newton.

"Yeah, I can see where you are coming from." Charlie said before turning to the phone and calling the DA and explaining the situation to him.

Charlie and the DA talked on the phone for a few minutes to hash out all the details and the charges and the DA promised to get the arrest warrants to Charlie within a couple of minutes.

"Okay I'll have to ask you to leave. The paperwork is being filed now and they will be charged with assault, however they'll be out on bail soon." Charlie said.

The Cullen kids all got up and said goodbye to Charlie before heading home. They could understand why Charlie wouldn't want Jessica, Lauren or their parents to know that they had anything to do with the charges.

A couple of minutes later Charlie received the arrest warrants and called two of his most trusted deputies into his office to go and arrest both Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory.

Just when Charlie thought he could take a few minutes to relax, Mrs Newton along with Mike was shown into his office.

"Mrs Newton, Mike, what can I do for you?" Charlie asked with a scowl on his face.

"Morning, Chief Swan. Mike wanted to come and see you. He has something to confess." Mrs Newton said softly.

Charlie turned to Mike and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He couldn't think of any reason Mike would confess anything after he was caught red handed in Charlie's kitchen.

"Well, Chief Swan, I... I heard about what Jessica and Lauren did to Bella and I thought it was time you knew what really happened on the day I went over to your house." Mike started nervously.

Charlie looked at him confused, but didn't say anything.

"Well... I got a phone call from Lauren and Jessica... They told me that Bella told them she wanted me to come over, th...that she would be alone and that she really wanted to get to know me better, if you catch my drift." Mike said looking down.

Charlie was shocked at what Mike was hinting at. He knew what Mike was hinting at, but he also knew that Bella didn't give either Lauren or Jessica that message. A hint of sympathy started to blossom in his heart for Mike.

"At first I was doubtful, because Bella was extremely shy at school and she didn't interact with anyone, but Jessica said that it was all part of Bella's plan to catch a guy. When I went over to your house and Bella acted all shy, I thought she was just playing hard to get, so I cornered her in the kitchen." Mike said, regret shining through his voice and demeanor.

"I only realized that I was lied to when I heard they tried to drug Bella. I'm so sorry, Chief! I never would have ever forced myself on Bella if I wasn't made to believe it's what she wanted." Mike said close to tears.

Charlie could see that Mike was truly sorry and that he really believed what those girls told him. He sat in silence for a minute before turning back to Mike.

"Mike, I believe you and I want to thank you for coming to tell me this. Because of what you told me, I am willing to drop the charges against you, on a few conditions." Charlie said seriously but with a hint of sympathy in his voice.

Charlie has known Mike his whole life and he knew Mike was a good boy.

"Sure, Chief. I'll do anything to make up for my mistakes. I feel really terrible about what I did." Mike said.

"Firstly I want you to tell Bella why you did what you did and apologize to her, in my presence." Charlie said waiting to see if Mike would accept this condition.

"Of course, Chief. It's the least I can do." Mike said.

"Secondly, I have a feeling those girls will contact you again to help them with some kind of revenge plan. When they do you are to come to me immediately." Charlie said seriously.

Mike nodded and motioned for Charlie to continue.

"Thirdly, for the time being, no one but the people in this room, is to know that the charges against you are being dropped, or that you told me what happened. I want those girls to think that you would have a reason to get revenge on Bella." Charlie said somberly.

"If you break any of these conditions, the charges will be re-filed." Charlie said looking at Mike.

"I understand, and I accept. I have a lot to make up for and I'll do almost anything to prove to you and Bella how sorry I am." Mike said relieved at getting a second chance.

"Good!" Charlie said.

"Thank you, Chief Swan. I won't disappoint you." Mike promised.

"Thank you, Chief." Mrs. Newton said before leading Mike out of the station.

Charlie turned back to his paper work, even more determined to press charges against Jessica and Lauren, who have clearly targeted Bella since the first day of school. Why they are targeting Bella, Charlie couldn't understand.

About half an hour later two deputies returned with Jessica and Lauren in handcuffs and their parents trailing behind furiously. They couldn't believe Charlie filed assault charges.

While the girls were being processed their parents talked to Charlie and tried to persuade him to drop the charges. But Charlie explained to them that he couldn't drop the charges. What they did to Bella was considered a serious crime and could be considered attempted murder, but he is only charging the girls with assault in order to teach them a lesson.

He also explained to them since it was a first offense and they were still minors that they could get away with only community service and probation, if they are lucky.

"Can you at least release the girls into our custody?" Jessica's mom asked, crying at the thought of her daughter spending time in a jail cell.

"Unfortunately not. They will have to stay in the cell until their arraignment, where the judge will decide if they get bail or not." Charlie said.

He could understand how the girls parents felt, it was every parents worst nightmare, but he needed to do this in order to protect his baby girl.

Though the girls parents understood that Charlie was just doing his job, they didn't want their daughter's record being tainted for the rest of their lives due to a stupid, teenage mistake.

They left the station and went to the Mallory's house to decide what they would do to save their girls. They knew even if they got the best lawyer and he could get the girls off that this incident would always be on their records and it just wasn't acceptable.

They sat there wracking their brains for anyway to save their daughter's reputations, when suddenly Mr Stanley jumped up. They could almost see the light bulb on top of his head.

"The deputy that was transferred here due suspicious activity... We could pay him to make the evidence disappear. No evidence, no case." He said enthusiastically.

Everyone smiled in relief now that they had a plan. Mr. Stanley took out his cell phone and dialed the police station asking to speak to deputy Anderson.

When the deputy came to the phone, Mr. Stanley told him that they had a proposition for him and asked him to meet them at the Mallory residence and the deputy agreed.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Mrs. Mallory went to answer the door. She led deputy Anderson into the living room where the other were waiting.

"Deputy Anderson, thank you for coming." Mr. Stanley said.

"We want you to make the evidence in our daughters' cases to disappear. And in return we will each pay you $25 000." Mr. Mallory said, getting straight to the point.

Everyone watched deputy Anderson, anxiously awaiting his reply.

"Make it $30 000 each and you have a deal." Deputy Anderson said after thinking it over for a minute.

"Deal." The Mallory's and Stanley's agreed without hesitation.

"Unfortunately, the girls will still have to go through the arraignment, but when it comes to going to court the case will be thrown out because of lack of evidence." Deputy Anderson said.

"Ho...How long will it be before the arraignment hearing?" Mrs. Stanley asked close to tears.

"It is scheduled for 9am tomorrow." The deputy replied.

"I know you are anxious about your daughters spending the night in jail, but I promise I will make it as comfortable as possible for them." The deputy said with sympathy.

"Thank you, so much." Mrs. Mallory said and everyone nodded in agreement, before Mrs. Mallory walked the deputy out.

The deputy got in his cruiser before driving away. He stopped at the diner to get himself a burger before returning to the station. After all he didn't want Charlie to get suspicious.

When he got back to the station, he went into the break room to eat his lunch. Nobody paid him any attention and he knew that his ploy worked.

He spent the rest of the day doing his normal duties. When it was time to leave he pretended to be busy and when anyone asked him when he was leaving he said that he just wanted to finish up, before going home.

When the station was empty except for the deputy who worked night shift, he made his way to the holding cells to make sure the girls were comfortable for the night. He then walked to the evidence locker and got the video tape marked Mallory/Stanley. He knew the station didn't have video cameras so it would be easy to take the tape and walk out the door.

He slipped into the bathroom and flushed the toilet just as the other deputy came in.

"Well I'm heading home. Have a good night." He said.

"Good night." The other deputy replied.

Deputy Anderson walked out of the station, the video tape tucked safely into his jacket. He couldn't believe how easy he just made $60 000.

He drove to the Mallory's house and when Mr. Mallory opened the door he was surprised to see deputy Anderson standing there with a smug smile.

"Deputy Anderson. This is a surprise." Mr. Mallory said.

"I brought you the tape evidence for your daughters case." Deputy Anderson said, holding the video tape up as proof.

"Wow, you're fast." Mr. Mallory said.

"Yeah, I had to grab the opportunity when it was presented." Deputy Anderson said with a shrug.

"Please, come in so we can arrange payment." Mr. Mallory said stepping aside.

He led the deputy to his study, where he proceeded to phone Mr. Stanley asking him to come over immediately, as Deputy Anderson was there with the video tape evidence.

Mr. Stanley rushed over to his safe in his office and took out $30 000 before racing over to the Mallory house. He was let in by Mrs. Mallory and directed to the study.

When he got to the study they proceeded to watch the video, to make sure it was the correct one. When they were satisfied they turned toward deputy Anderson.

Mr. Stanley took out the $30 000 from his briefcase and handed it to deputy Anderson, who proceeded to count it before placing it inside his jacket.

Mr. Mallory went over to his hidden safe and shielded it with his body, in order to puch in the code, before taking out $30 000. He closed the safe before turning and handing it to deputy Anderson.

The deputy counted it as well before pocketing it and getting up.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Deputy Anderson said.

They all shook hands before the deputy and Mr. Stanley left to their respective homes.

**A/N: So there you have it. Was anyone surprised? Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: You guys are the best! I can't say thank you enough to each and everyone who followed, favorited or reviewed. You make my day brighter.**

**Katandjasper, the most amazing beta there is, thank you girl for kicking my butt into gear, for all the research, helping me when I get stuck. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have made it this far. I love you girl.**

**Go and checkout The Experiments. Awesome story with nail biting drama.**

**I don't own the Twilight Saga.**

Chapter 20

The next morning Charlie got up early, as he had to go to the station early to get everything ready for Jessica and Lauren's arraignment hearing.

He got dressed in his uniform and went to check on Bella. She was doing much better, but she was not back to her normal self. When we opened her door softly, he saw that she was sleeping soundly and Jasper was sprawled on the air mattress.

He felt very grateful toward Jasper, who has been a huge help to Bella over the last few days. Charlie didn't know how he would've coped if Jasper weren't there to take care of Bella.

Charlie smiled before softly closing the door and walking down the stairs toward the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl of cereal and put on some coffee.

He finished his breakfast and put his dishes in the sink before walking out the door, getting in his cruiser and driving to the station. He was happy to see that his deputy had everything ready and the only thing left was to get the girls to the courthouse.

Charlie and his deputy went to the cells where the girls were kept, and they were met with a lot of angry words and hateful glares, but they didn't let it bother them. In their line of work it was normal.

They handcuffed the girls and walked them out to the cruisers and although the girls struggled and kicked, they were no match for Charlie or his deputy.

Finally they got the girls into the separate cruisers and headed to the court house. When they arrived they could see the Mallory's and the Stanley's standing in front of the court with a fancy dressed lawyer.

Charlie and the deputy escorted Jessica and Lauren into the holding cell in the court house and stood guard there until the girls were called.

The whole arraignment only lasted about fifteen minutes. The girls plead not guilty, as advised by their lawyer, and they got bail of $10 000 each.

The lawyer immediately went to pay their bail, while they waited in the court room and as soon as he got back the girls were taken home by their parents.

Charlie sighed in frustration that they plead not guilty, but he knew enough about high priced lawyers to know that they are cocky bastards who believe they can get their clients off Scot free.

Charlie drove back to the station and decided to phone Jasper to check on Bella and to also let him know what happened.

Jasper picked up on the second ring: "Hello?"

"Hey, Jasper. How is Bella doing?" Charlie asked tiredly. All of a sudden he felt his age.

"Hey Charlie. She is still sleeping, but she is doing better." Jasper replied.

"I'm glad she is doing so much better. Thank you so much for taking care of her." Charlie said.

"No problem, Charlie. I'll do anything for her." Jasper said.

"Jessica and Lauren have been released on bail. Though I don't think they will try anything immediately, I would feel much better if you and your siblings would keep an eye on Bella for me." Charlie said almost pleadingly.

"You can count on it, Charlie." Jasper reassured him.

"Thanks Jasper." Charlie said before hanging up.

After hanging up Charlie went to the break room to get a cup of coffee before returning to his office to relax for a little while.

Just as he got back to his office, he knew his plans to take a break was flushed down the drain as the DA was waiting for him.

"Hey Charlie. Hope you don't mind, but I just popped over to watch the video footage of the Mallory/Stanley case so I can start preparing for the trial." The DA said.

"No problem." Charlie said and called out to one of his deputies to bring the tape of the Mallory/Stanley case out of the evidence lockup.

While they waited for the deputy to return, Charlie got the TV and the VCR set up.

After about ten minutes the deputy came rushing into Charlie's office, looking like he has seen a ghost.

"It's gone, Chief." The deputy said.

"What do you mean it's gone?" Charlie asked confused.

"I can't find it anywhere, sir." The deputy said.

Charlie and the DA looked at each other shocked before Charlie rushed out of his office and to the evidence lockup, the DA not far behind.

Charlie searched everywhere, but the tape was nowhere to be found. He checked the logs and the tape was signed in and after that it appeared it just vanished.

Charlie couldn't believe that something like this happened right under his nose. He felt angry and frustrated, knowing that without the video tape they had no case.

The DA was shocked too. He knew Charlie was devastated, not only that something like this happened on his watch, but that the only evidence as to what those girls did to his daughter was missing.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Charlie, but without that tape we don't have a case and I'll have to drop the charges." The DA said remorsefully.

Charlie felt like crying. How could this have happened. He could only think of one person who might do something like this, but how was he going to prove it?

"Yeah I know." Charlie said somberly.

He walked the DA out to his car before returning to his office deep in thought. He thought over everything his baby girl had been through and now this. Suddenly he got an idea and he picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" The person answered.

"Carlisle, I need your help." Charlie said brokenly.

Carlisle knew by the sound of Charlie's voice that something bad had happened.

"How can I help, Charlie?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"Can you come to the station?" Charlie asked.

"Sure, just let me arrange with the hospital where they can phone me if they need me. I'll be there in ten minutes." Carlisle said hanging up.

Carlisle's thought were racing, wondering what happened to make Charlie so depressed. He quickly arranged with the secretary where to get a hold of him in an emergency before rushing over to the police station.

When he got there he was taken to Charlie's office. He was shocked at seeing Charlie so pale and depressed.

Closing the door behind him he asked: "Charlie, what's wrong?"

"I have a traitor in my police station. The video tape evidence in Bella's case disappeared." Charlie said softly.

Carlisle was shocked and angry at the news. "How can I help?" He asked.

"I need to have video camera's installed without anybody knowing about it. It's the only way I can catch this bastard red-handed. I was hoping you would give me the contact details of that guy who installed the camera's at the school." Charlie said angrily.

"Sure, Charlie, but how are you going to do it without anyone knowing?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll take the night shift. I'll tell everyone we are installing a new ventilation system and I need to oversee it." Charlie said.

"Okay, Charlie, but please let me pay for the ventilation system. That way your cover won't be blown tomorrow." Carlisle said.

"Thanks Carlisle. I owe you." Charlie said feeling a little more hopeful.

"No problem Charlie. Bella has come to mean a lot to my family and we'll do anything to help. I'll handle the arrangements and have the workers here by six." Carlisle said before turning to go back to the hospital.

Charlie rang Jasper again and told him what happened and to have him to keep a very close eye on Bella. Charlie also asked Jasper if he would mind spending another night on the air mattress as he would be working the night shift as well and he didn't want Bella left alone.

Jasper agreed and told Charlie not to worry, that he would take good care of Bella, before hanging up.

Jasper knew now that the girls were free they would want revenge and they would want it badly. He just hoped and prayed that Alice would see their plans before it happened.

Bella woke up when Jasper's phone rang and she knew it was her father. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she guessed it was something to do with what happened to her.

She looked over to Jasper and noticed his eyes were a dark color, almost black and he had purple bags under his eyes, like he hasn't slept for days.

"Hey, Jay." Bella croaked out. Her voice hoarse from lack of use.

"Morning, Angel." Jasper greeted back with a smile, glad to have Bella awake.

"What's going on?" Bella asked confused.

"Well Angel, Jessica and Lauren drugged you the night you went to dinner with your dad at the diner and you've been really sick because of it. Your dad found evidence to prove it and had them arrested, though they are out on bail since a couple of minutes ago. Also the DA has to drop the charges since the evidence disappeared and without it they have no case." Jasper told her, concerned about how she would react.

Bella sat there in shocked before saying: "Why would they do that? I've never done anything to either of them! And who could have taken the evidence out of the police station?"

"I don't know, Angel." Jasper said sadly. He hated seeing Bella hurt.

"Jay? Have you been here with me since that night?" Bella asked concerned.

"Yes, my beautiful Angel." Jasper said smiling down at her lovingly.

"It looks like you haven't slept at all. Your eyes are so dark and you have deep purple bags under your eyes. You must be completely exhausted." Bella said emotionally. She couldn't believe he stayed with her all the time.

"I'm fine, Angel. Your dad got me the air mattress, and I've been sleeping here so that I could be close if you needed something. Please don't worry." Jasper said.

Bella looked at him concerned, but he looked so worried about her that she let it go for the moment.

Jasper did feel the thirst, but he knew he could never hurt Bella. He would do anything for her, even it meant he couldn't hunt for a couple of days.

Bella got up slowly, testing her strength, and though she did feel a little dizzy, she felt she could handle it. She made her way to the closet and got some clean clothes and started walking toward the bathroom. She felt dirty, like she hasn't had a shower in days.

Turning at her bedroom door she said: "Jay, I'm just going to shower quickly. I feel dirty."

"Take your time, Angel. And please call if you need anything. I'll go down and make you some breakfast." Jasper said.

"Thanks Jay, but something light please." Bella said turning back toward the bathroom and closing the door.

Jasper rushed down stairs and looked through the fridge for something that would be light enough for Bella's stomach to handle.

He decided to cut up some fruit for her and arranged it on a plate along with a bit of cheese and a couple of crackers with a glass of milk. He sat down at the table and hummed a catchy tune while he waited for Bella to finish her shower.

Bella came down the stairs a couple of minutes later. She felt much better after her shower, but she walked slowly. When she got close to the bottom of the stairs, a wave of dizziness overcame her and she began to fall. She braced herself for the impact, but it never came.

When she opened her eyes she saw that she was in Jasper's arms, but she knew he wasn't there when she started to fall, because she heard him humming in the kitchen. How did he know she was falling and how did he get there so fast? She didn't think she made a sound to alert him.

She looked at him shocked. "How did you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?" Jasper asked concerned. He didn't think she would have noticed in the state she was in, but apparently being drugged has made her hyper aware of her surroundings.

"Get from the kitchen so fast and manage to catch me." Bella said, watching him carefully.

"I was on my way to the stairs when I heard you coming down and then you yelped and I just ran the rest of the way." Jasper said.

Bella knew he was lying, but decided to leave it for now. She thought that he would tell her whatever he was hiding when he was ready.

Jasper helped Bella into the kitchen and sat across from her at the table.

"I hope this is OK, Angel. I didn't really know what else would be light enough for your stomach." Jasper said pointing the plate in front of Bella.

"It's perfect Jay. Thank you." Bella replied with a smile.

Bella ate everything on the plate and drank her milk, wondering why Jasper wasn't eating. She didn't say anything though, because she remembered he didn't like to talk about his special diet.

They spent the rest of the day cuddling on the couch watching movies, with Bella dozing off throughout. Jasper didn't mind though, he knew she needed rest to build up her strength after what she has been through.

At one time while Bella was asleep, Jasper took out his phone and called for a pizza for Bella.

Bella woke up when the doorbell rang and watched Jasper confused as he got up and went to answer the door. She caught the smell of the pizza and her stomach rumbled, reminding her that she hasn't eaten since that morning.

Jasper came back with a couple of slices of pizza on a plate and a bottle of water, which he handed to Bella.

"I hope you don't mind, but I can't cook and I didn't want to wake you, so I just ordered a pizza." Jasper said.

"It's fine, thank you Jay." Bella said smiling at him appreciatively.

Bella ate her pizza in silence, glancing at Jasper every now and then. She was really getting concerned about him.

When she finished eating she nestled up to Jasper. Before long she felt her eyes close and she drifted to sleep with the thought that Jasper didn't have anything to eat or drink the entire day.

**A/N: So Bella is more aware of her surroundings after being drugged and noticing more and more weird things about Jasper. Thoughts? Leave me a review and tell me.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Aww you guys have blown me away with. Thank you so much to each and everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed.**

**Katandjasper you are the best. Without your encouragement I wouldn't have made it this far. Thank you girl. Go and check out her new story, The Experiments.**

**I still don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 21

Bella woke up the next day not knowing how she got in her own bed. The last thing she remembered was cuddling up to Jasper on the couch watching a movie.

She rolled over and smiled at the pile of messy blankets on the air mattress next to her bed. She knew it could only mean that Jasper spent the night again.

She slowly got up and got her clothes and toiletry bag and went to take a shower and get ready for school.

When she got downstairs, Jasper was waiting with a plate of bacon, scrambled eggs and toast. Bella could see her old recipe book open on the counter next to the stove and her heart swelled with love for this incredible boy, no man that was hers.

She went over to him and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him with all the love she felt, trying to convey what words couldn't say.

She looked deeply into his almost black eyes, and she felt like she could see into his soul. There was so much love in his eyes, but she could also see a lot of sadness, guilt and hurt and she wished that she could wipe it all away and just leave love, peace and acceptance.

"Thank you so much for taking care of me the last couple of days." Bella said with an emotional voice and tears of love, happiness and gratitude in her eyes.

"Always, my Beautiful Angel." Jasper said smiling tenderly.

They stood there getting lost in each others eyes, reading each others souls and feeling each others emotions. It was like they became one in that moment.

Just then Bella's stomach began grumbling, shocking them back to reality. Bella blushed and Jasper chuckled, motioning for her to sit down and eat her breakfast.

She ate quickly, and enjoyed every last bite, like someone who has been without food for days. When she was finished Jasper grabbed the plate and washed it quickly, before taking her hand and leading her out the door and to his car, where he opened the door for her before getting into the drivers seat and driving to school.

Bella felt nervous, she knew Jessica and Lauren has been suspended, but she didn't know what the other students would do or say. First she got Mike arrested and now Lauren and Jessica. She was sure the other kids would blame her and go out of their way to make her life more difficult.

Jasper, feeling her nervousness and understanding why she was feeling that way, sent her a small burst of peace and courage.

Bella felt the strange emotions entering her system and thought it strange. She looked over to Jasper speculatively, but he was looking at the road, humming one of the tunes he used to sing for her over the phone.

They pulled up at the school and Bella got out slowly. It seemed like everyone was staring at her and a couple of students even smiled and waved at her. Bella was shocked speechless, that wasn't the reaction she was expecting, but she didn't want a good thing go to waste so she gave a small smile and wave back.

Bella's morning classes passed by with more smiles, waves and even a couple of students greeting her. She felt very confused, they were treating her like she was some kind of hero.

When it was time for lunch, Bella and Jasper walked over to their usual table, where Jasper pulled out her chair and Edward pushed her lunch tray over to her. She smiled in thanks, before starting to eat.

Just as she was about to take a bite, someone cleared their throat behind her. Bella looked around surprised that anyone actually approached her.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Tyler and me and my friends are planning a picnic in the park on Saturday and we were wondering if you and the Cullens would like to join us?" A tall, dark skinned boy asked nervously.

Bella stared at him shocked before asking: "Me? B...but why?"

Tyler rubbed his neck a bit embarrassed. "You are like our new hero, Bella. Those two bitches has been making everyone's lives hell on earth." He said, blushing lightly.

Bella couldn't believe that everyone was seeing her as a hero and she looked over at Jasper questioningly. Jasper smiled and nodded at her.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds like fun." Bella said hesitantly.

"Cool. Meet us at the park at eleven." Tyler said with a big smile before turning and walking back to his friends.

"Wow." Was all Bella could think to say. She has always been the freak in school and now she was seen as the hero for getting Jessica and Lauren into trouble.

Bella turned back to her food and started picking at it absentmindedly until Jasper cleared his throat pulling her from her thoughts.

Bella blushed, but starting eating her lunch and paid attention to the conversation going on around her.

Alice was planning everyone's outfits for the coming picnic and she seemed more enthusiastic and bubbly than usual. Bella couldn't understand what the big deal was, it's just a picnic.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and they got up to go to their separate classes. Before Bella knew it the final bell rang and they headed out toward Jasper's car.

When they got outside Bella was shocked to see Charlie's cruiser parked in the parking lot and just as she was going to go to him, Mike Newton got in and Charlie drove away. She was confused as to why Charlie would pick up Mike Newton, but she shook it off and continued on to Jasper's car.

They got in and drove home to get another shock. Charlie's cruiser was parked in the drive way. Bella got really nervous as this was unusual for him.

Getting out Bella and Jasper walked hand in hand to the house and when they entered Charlie called: "Bella, Jasper can you please come to the dining room?"

They walked into the dining room to get yet another shock. Next to Charlie was Mike Newton. Bella didn't understand what the hell was going on and she was getting scared.

Charlie seeing the fear on Bella's face quickly reassured her: "Sweetheart, Mike is here to apologize and to tell you what really happened the day he came here. You don't have to be afraid, but please give him a chance to explain."

"O...okay." Bella said softly.

She went to take a seat across from Mike and when she looked up she gasped. His eyes had a haunted look in them and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Bella, firstly I want to say how sorry I am for what I did that day. It was wrong of me and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Mike said with so much guilt in his voice that it brought tears to Bella's eyes.

Bella couldn't speak because of the lump in her throat so she just nodded and motioned for him to carry on.

"The day I came here, I got a phone call from Jessica and Lauren. They told me that you told them that you were home alone and that you wanted me to come over. That you wanted to get to know me... better, if you catch my drift." Mike said looking Bella straight in the eye.

He could see when realization hit Bella and he carried on: "When I got here and you were acting all shy and told me to wait in the living room, I thought you were playing hard to get. At first I decided to play along, but then I got impatient and cornered you in the kitchen." Mike said, for the first time looking down, guilt and shame clear on his face.

"I truly am sorry. I never would have acted that way if I knew you didn't really say those things. Please, please forgive me and say that we can try to be friends." Mike said pleadingly.

Bella was full on crying by then. Mike was just as much a victim as she was, even if he was stupid for believing them.

Bella got up and went over to Mike, giving him a hug, saying: "I forgive you, Mike and I'm sorry for hitting you over the head. And I guess we can try being friends."

"I deserved getting hit." Mike said smiling, relief shining in his eyes.

Jasper felt Mike's sincerity and he hated those two bitches even more. He stood up and offered Mike his hand, which Mike shook a bit shocked, but relieved as well, that Jasper offered him his silent forgiveness.

Charlie smiled, he was glad he brought Mike to sort things out with Bella. He was happy to see Bella making a new friend, she could use some more friends after everything she has been through.

Mike told him on the way over that everyone at school saw Bella as their new hero. Apparently Jessica and Lauren has been making everyone's lives a living hell.

Charlie got up and said: "Well Mike, I think it's time to get you home."

"Sure, Chief." Mike said getting up and saying goodbye to Bella and Jasper.

After Charlie and Mike left, Bella just sat there, thinking about everything that Mike said.

"Are you okay, Angel?" Jasper asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." Bella said.

"Want to share?" Jasper asked.

"It's just... I can't believe those bitches would use an innocent guy to get to me! They don't even know me! Why?! Why would they do something like that?" Bella asked getting angry.

"Well, from what I gathered, they are jealous, because all the guys were drawn to you since you started school and they want all the attention focused on them." Jasper said softly, taking Bella into his arms.

Bella immediately calmed down. She couldn't understand it, but whenever Jasper touched her she felt calm. She felt like she was finally whole.

The rest of the week passed by much the same way. More and more students approached Bella and the Cullens and slowly they were integrated with the rest of the kids from school.

Saturday arrived and Bella was looking forward to the picnic. She made a lot of new friends during the week and the Cullens weren't treated like freaks anymore. Finally it seemed like Bella could have a normal life, just being herself.

Jasper came to pick her up and they went over to the park were his family were waiting for them, before they went over to the spot where the picnic was set up.

Everyone was happy to see them and greeting were passed around. Soon everyone was laughing and playing around.

Jessica and Lauren watched the picnic from a little way away and got really angry when they saw everyone having fun. They couldn't believe Bella and the Cullens were invited but they weren't. They decided this would be the perfect time to exact their revenge.

They saw a little boy playing with his ball and called him over. They paid him $20 to take a bottle of water over to Bella and tell her that he bought it for her because he thought she was beautiful.

The little boy couldn't believe that he could make $20 just by taking a bottle of water over to the girl. She was pretty so it would be easy to convince her that he bought the water for her.

He approached Bella slowly and when she caught his eyes he motioned for her to come over. He held out the bottle of water to her and said that he wanted to give it to her because she was so pretty.

Bella blushed, but she thought the little boy was adorable and she didn't want to hurt his feelings, so she accepted the water with a smile.

He smiled back before running back the way he came from happy to have made such an easy $20.

Bella was thirsty from all the playing around and she didn't think twice about drinking the water. She returned to their games, but after a while she started feeling funny.

She started walking over to the bathrooms and she started feeling turned on. She couldn't understand what was happening, but thought that splashing cold water on her face would help.

Just as she got to the bathrooms a guy grabbed her and dragged her behind the building. Bella could vaguely make out the figure of two girls in the background, but then the guy starting kissing her neck and fondling her breasts. It felt really good but deep down she knew it wasn't Jasper and that she didn't want this to happen, but she couldn't control her body.

All of a sudden Bella heard an inhuman growl nearby and the guy disappeared. With him not holding her against the wall anymore she slipped down until she was flat on the ground. She could feel her self slipping into unconsciousness, and the last thing she remembered was someone calling her name before darkness engulfed her.

**A/N: More drama for our Bella! What will happen next? Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you all for all your wonderful reviews, fav's and follows. You guys make my day brighter.**

**Katandjasper for being such an amazing beta and friend. Thanks girl for all you encouragement.**

**I don't own anything.**

**This is the longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 22

When Bella woke up she didn't know where she was or even how she got there. The last thing she remembered was the picnic, everyone was having fun. A cute little boy bought her a bottle of water.

She remember she started to feel funny and she was walking toward the bathroom to splash water or her face. A guy grabbed her and then there was an inhuman roar and the guy disappeared. Then nothing but blackness.

Bella groaned and rolled onto her back. She opened her eyes and almost fell of the side of the bed when she saw a pair of black eyes right in front of her. Her heart was racing and she was panting from the fright she just got.

"What the hell, Jay?! You almost gave me a heart attack." Bella said.

"Sorry, Angel. I was just so worried about you and I couldn't wait to see those beautiful brown eyes of yours."

Bella blushed and slowly sat up, noticing she was in an unfamiliar room. She scooted back so she could lean against the headboard before looking back over to Jasper.

"Where am I? And what happened at the picnic?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Well, maybe you should tell me what you remember and I will fill in the blanks." Jasper said.

"I remember we were at the picnic and everyone was having fun. Edward and Alice snuck off somewhere for some "alone time". A cute little boy bought me a bottle of water, which I drank. After a while I starting feeling funny and I wanted to splash some water on my face. Some guy grabbed me and dragged me behind the building and he started touching me. I... I remember thinking it was wrong, b...but my body liked it. Then there was this inhuman roar and the guy disappeared and then nothing." Bella said, her body shaking with sobs at the thought of being raped. Now she truly was unworthy, tainted. She had nothing left to offer Jasper. At that thought she started wailing, sounding like a wounded animal.

She couldn't understand why someone would do something like this. What did she ever do to deserve this? Now she truly was nothing but a useless piece of trash.

Jasper immediately took her into his arms and cooed to her, sending her a small burst of calming emotions.

"Shh, Angel. He didn't rape you." Jasper said with venom tears in his eyes. His heart was breaking to see his mate in so much pain.

"H...He didn't?" Bella hiccuped

"No my Beautiful Angel he didn't." Jasper reassured her, rubbing her back gently.

Bella sighed in relief. She didn't know how she would've been able to carry on if that guy managed to violate her in the cruelest way possible.

"Wh...What happened?" Bella asked softly, not sure if she wanted to know.

"Well Angel, we think the water was drugged, but by the time we went back to look for it, the trash cans had been cleaned out. We also can't find the little boy who gave it to you, to ask him where he got the water, apparently him and his family were just passing through town." Jasper said.

"O...Okay. A...and th...the guy?" Bella asked crying softly.

"Charlie arrested him and he confessed that he supplied the cocaine as well as ecstasy, which we believe was the drug in the water, but he refuses to say who he was working with. He also confessed that he was going to rape you and stream it onto the internet. We found his camera and laptop set up not to far from where he held you to the wall." Jasper said angrily, a low growl vibrating through his chest.

Bella started sobbing at this. She just couldn't understand why everyone was targeting her.

"Wh...who s...sa...saved m...me?" Bella asked through her sobs.

"I did. I got this feeling that something was wrong and when I went to check up on you I saw the guy holding you up against the wall. I ripped him off of you and accidentally knocked him unconscious. I called Charlie and Carlisle and by the time they got there, the guy was starting to come to, so Carlisle checked on you and told me to bring you here while he and Charlie would handle that guy. Carlisle phoned about half an hour ago to check up on you and to tell me what that guy confessed to." Jasper said. There were so many emotions crossing over his face while he spoke that Bella couldn't make sense of any of them.

They sat there, lost in their thoughts for what seemed like hours. Jasper was so angry at himself for not doing a perimeter check, he was so focused on the group they were with that any outside emotions escaped his radar.

Bella just sat there, staring out the window. She just couldn't make sense of what happened. Her mind was going in circles, replaying the events and everything Jasper told her.

She only came back to reality when Jasper gently shook her.

"Hey Angel, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bella said, but Jasper knew she wasn't really.

He decided not to push her. She needed to work through everything that happened in her head, before she would be able to put it behind her.

"I'm here if you ever want to talk." Jasper said softly, love and sincerity lacing his voice.

"Thanks Jay." Bella said.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat." Jasper said getting up.

"I'm not really hungry Jay." Bella said softly.

"You need to eat something, Angel. You need to keep your strength up." Jasper said, gently taking her hand and pulling her up.

He led her out the door and down the stairs toward the kitchen. Esme stood there holding a plate with a couple of sandwiches and a glass of milk.

"Here you go, dear. I hope a sandwich is okay? I didn't think you would want something to heavy." Esme said smiling softly.

"Its fine, thank you, Esme." Bella said sitting down at the breakfast bar.

Bella started nibbling on the sandwich and Esme came over and gave her a kiss on the head, before walking out.

Jasper was worried. Bella was really quiet and though he could understand what she went through was traumatizing, he didn't know what to do to make her feel better. He decided to talk to Carlisle about it later.

When Bella finished eating she turned to Jasper and asked: "C...Can I take a shower?"

"Of course, Angel. You know you don't need to ask." Jasper said reassuringly and led her back towards his room. He was worried that she would revert to her old self because of what happened.

He showed her how to use the shower in his bathroom before saying: "Just shout if you need anything."

"Thanks, Jay. Can you maybe get me those fluffy pajamas and slippers that Alice bought me, please? I just want to lie down when I'm done." Bella asked.

"Sure, Angel. I'll just leave them on the bed for you." Jasper said turning around and walking to Bella's room to retrieve her pajamas and slippers.

He laid them out on his bed before he headed down stairs where his family, except Carlisle, was waiting.

"How is she?" Rosalie asked. Out of everyone she understood what Bella is going through, the most.

"I don't know. It's like she's stuck in her own head. She hardly talks, I had to coax her into eating and she's back to asking if she can do something." Jasper said.

Everyone could hear the frustration, anger and sadness in his voice. This was as hard on him as it was on Bella.

"Just give her time. She has been through a lot and she needs to process it. She needs to work through it and decide for herself is she is going to rise above it." Rosalie said softly, venom tears in her eyes.

They all sat around quietly. They were worried about Bella and how she would handle what happened. They hoped that she would be strong enough to rise above it, but she has been through so much in her young life.

After about twenty minutes Jasper heard Bella calling to him. Thinking she wanted him to sing for her, he rushed up the stairs and toward his bedroom.

"Hey, Angel. Want me to sing for you?" He asked.

"Not tonight, thanks Jay, but can you get me a couple of painkillers and something to drink, please?" Bella asked softly, not meeting his eyes.

Jasper's heart sank and he had to struggle not to show his disappointment. "Sure, Angel." He said before going back down stairs to get Bella some warm milk and some pain killers.

He quickly got everything for Bella and returned to her placing the milk and the pain killers as well as a bottle of water on the bedside table.

When he turned to leave the room, Bella asked in a small voice: "Jay? C...can you pl...please stay with me?"

Jasper's heart soared. He was giddy with happiness that she reached out to him, even if it was such a small thing.

"Of course, my Beautiful Angel. How about I read something to you?" He said.

"That sounds great." Bella said giving him a small smile.

Jasper pulled a chair next to the bed and took up the book that Bella had been reading the last time she visited the Cullen house. He waited until she had taken the painkillers, and drank her milk and settled back down before he started reading.

Bella wasn't really paying attention to what Jasper was reading, but the sound of his voice helped to sooth her racing thoughts and soon she slipped into a semi-peaceful sleep.

Jasper kept on reading, knowing she felt soothed by his voice, until he heard two cars coming up the drive way. He knew it would be Carlisle and Charlie, so he put the book down and slowly made his way down the stairs and into the living room, taking a seat on the couch.

Shortly after Jasper took a seat, Carlisle led Charlie into the living room. Charlie looked over to Jasper and asked: "How is she?"

"She woke up about an hour ago and she ate a sandwich, then she took a shower, asked for some pain killers and she is asleep again. She is very quiet, though." Jasper replied.

"That's to be expected after the ordeal she has been through. Just give her time to work through everything." Carlisle said.

Charlie looked worried, but said: "I understand. Will it be okay if she stayed over tonight? I don't want to wake her if she only got to sleep now."

"That's fine, Charlie. She will be safe here and I will call you if anything happens." Carlisle assured Charlie.

"I know." Charlie said with a knowing smile, before saying goodnight and driving away.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked and everyone looked to Edward.

Edward through his hands up in the air saying: "Don't look at me. I can only read his mind sporadically and this was one time I couldn't."

Everyone sat thinking about what just happened, but they were at a loss.

"So what happened at the station?" Esme was the first to ask.

"The guy refused to give up who he was working for and though we do have our suspicions we can't prove it. Jasper gave him a minor concussion when he knocked him away from Bella, so he will be fit to stand trial."

Everyone was relieved that the guy would be able to stand trial but they were angry that they couldn't prove Jessica and Lauren were involved. Even if Edward read his mind they couldn't explain how they knew it.

"What happened out there?" Carlisle asked, not knowing the full story, only the one that was publicly acceptable.

"Well as you know Rose and Emmett decided not to go so I went to pick up Bella and we met Edward and Alice in the parking lot before heading to the picnic." Jasper began.

"I didn't see anything bad happening so we decided not to do a perimeter check. It would've been a bit hard to explain." Alice continued.

"I focused on everyone's minds in the group, but I didn't pick up anything bad. They were just thinking about having fun and integrating all of us into their group. With that me and Alice decided to slip away for some alone time." Edward said.

"I didn't pick up on any malicious intent from anyone's emotions either. A little boy came over to Bella and gave her a bottle of water, saying he wanted to give it to her because she was so pretty. He was only feeling excited and slightly embarrassed, so I didn't think anything of it." Jasper said hanging his head, feeling he was partly to blame for what happened.

"This isn't your fault, Jasper. You couldn't have known. Especially being surrounded with so many teenagers at once." Carlisle tried to reassure him.

Jasper just nodded before continuing: "Bella was excited and having fun. She told me she was just going to the bathroom, so I let her. I didn't want to crowd her too much. She wasn't gone long when I felt conflicting emotions coming from her. I went to look for her and I found that...that thing pinning her to the wall and pawing her." Jasper said getting angry. He would've killed that guy for what he was doing, but his main concern was Bella.

"I grabbed him and yanked him off of Bella and he hit his head when he fell, knocking him unconscious. When I noticed Bella had passed out I immediately called you and Charlie." Jasper finished. He was shaking with all the emotions he felt. Pain, worry, anger and hate.

Carlisle went over to Jasper and put an arm around his shoulders, saying: "Calm down, son. Bella is unharmed and she is safe."

"I think we should tell Bella about us." Rosalie said out of the blue.

Everyone looked at her shocked. Rosalie was always the one to scare the humans away and she was the one who handled the change, the hardest.

"What?! I think she can handle it, and she is bound to find out, being Jasper's mate and all." Rosalie said.

Everyone sat quietly thinking about what Rosalie said before Carlisle stood up and said: "I think it's a good idea, however I think we should wait until Bella gets over what happened today. We don't want to overwhelm her. Jasper she is your mate so ultimately it is your decision when and were to tell her."

"I think you are right about telling her. I would be able to keep a better eye on her if she knows our secret, but I will wait until she is better." Jasper said.

Just then the most terrifying scream came from Jasper's room and they all rushed up the stairs to see what happened.

Jasper, who was first in the room, felt her fear and terror and sent her waves of calm. She was clearly having a nightmare about the events of the day. He rushed over to the bed and shook Bella gently to wake her.

As soon as Bella's eyes opened and she saw Jasper hovering over her, she jumped into his arms and started sobbing.

Everyone else went their own way, leaving Jasper to calm Bella down and get her back to sleep.

Jasper sat down on the bed, pulling Bella onto his lap reassuring her that she just had a nightmare and that she was safe.

After a while Bella started to calm down and pulled Jasper down on the bed next to her. She snuggled up to him and slowly she drifted back to sleep, feeling safe in Jasper's arms.

The next week passed by in a blur. Bella remembered going home, going to school, doing homework and cooking for Charlie, but it was like she was on autopilot.

She had so many thoughts running through her head and it wasn't about what happened, though it was hard she got over that after the first couple of days.

What plagued her mind was that she knew the Cullen's were different. Their eyes kept changing color from gold to almost black. They were extremely pale and all of them were ice cold and rock hard to the touch. They were all extremely beautiful and she know that Jasper had growled a couple of times when he got angry.

These things weren't normal for humans and she tried to come up with excuses, but she just couldn't. She knew she had to confront them and get to the bottom of what they were, or it would bother her forever.

That Saturday she couldn't stand it anymore and she decided that is was time she spoke to them. She picked up her phone and dialed Jasper's number.

Jasper was elated at seeing her number on his caller Id. She had been distant for the past week, hardly talking to anyone, and it worried him.

"Hello?" Jasper answered.

"Hey Jay. Can you maybe come and pick me up? There is something I need to talk about with you and your family." Bella said.

Jasper's heart sank. Would Bella tell him its over? Did the attack break her completely?

"Sure Angel, I'll be there in ten minutes." Jasper said, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

After they hung up, Bella quickly put on her shoes and went to sit on the porch to wait for Jasper.

When she saw Jasper's car coming around the corner she got up and walked down the drive way, getting in the car when Jasper pulled up to the curb.

"Hey, Jay." Bella said, giving him a bright smile, for the first time in over a week.

"Hey Angel." Jasper said feeling relieved at seeing her smile.

Jasper turned the car around and headed back to the Cullen house.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jasper asked.

Bella giggled before saying: "I said I wanted to talk to the whole family, Jay. You'll just have to wait."

Jasper couldn't help but chuckle. He was happy to see Bella back to her usual self.

They pulled into the Cullen's drive and Jasper turned the engine off. They got out and walked into the house where Jasper shouted for everyone to come to the living room.

Everyone was happy to see Bella and greeted her with hugs before taking their seats.

"I wanted to talk to you all about something." Bella started nervously.

"Please don't be nervous, my Little Warrior." Carlisle said with a reassuring smile.

Bella smiled back at him, taking a deep breath before continuing: "I know you aren't completely human. You all are extremely beautiful, your skin is cold and rock hard. Your eyes change color and I have even heard some of you growl on occasion. It's been bugging me the whole week and I want to know what you are!"

Everyone looked at her in surprise. They didn't realize she was so perceptive and they thought she was so quiet because of what happened at the picnic.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Jasper asked her.

"Yes Jay. I'm sure. It's been bugging the hell out of me." Bella said with determination.

"Okay, Angel. There is no easy way to tell you this so I'm just going to tell you straight. We are vampires." Jasper said.

Bella stared at Jasper, before looking at everyone else. Somehow she knew he was telling the truth, but yet she wasn't afraid. She sat down on the chair behind her thinking over the things she knew from legends and stories.

"Why does your eyes change color?" Bella asked.

"Firstly our eyes are gold because we only drink the blood of animals. Typically a vampire's eyes are red. They darken when we are thirsty, angry or when we feel lust." Jasper said.

Bella nodded to show that she understood before asking her next question: "Your skin is cold and hard, why?"

"Well technically we are dead. We don't have a heartbeat and we don't have blood running through our veins to give us warmth. Our skin is impenetrable by everything except other vampires or werewolves." Carlisle explained.

Bella sat stunned for a minute. Werewolves? Yet she knew if vampires existed other supernatural creatures could exist too.

"Okay and the growling and the extreme beauty?" Bella asked.

"Everything about us draws our prey in. Our beauty, our scent even our voices are made to draw humans." Edward replied.

"And the growling is to warn others off. Vampires are far more instinctive than humans and more animalistic. We also have super strength and speed." Jasper explained.

Again Bella just nodded that she understood. She sat quietly for a couple of minutes, running over everything that's been said.

"Why do I feel so drawn to Jasper? I feel so safe with him and he always soothes me when I'm upset?" Bella asked blushing a bright red.

Everyone laughed before Carlisle explained: "When we meet our mates, we feel a pull to them. They can calm us in any situation and they always manage to soothe us and make us feel safe, though the male of our species tends to be more dominant than the female. We can never hurt our mates and once we have mated it is forever."

"So basically what you are saying is that I'm Jasper's mate?" Bella asked.

"Yes my Beautiful Angel." Jasper said nervously.

Bella looked over at Jasper and gave him a blindingly bright smile. Everyone let out a sigh of relief at Bella's obvious acceptance.

Bella spent the rest of the weekend asking a million and one question. She wanted to know everything there was to know about vampires, werewolves and every other supernatural being out there.

The weekend went by fast and before they knew it, it was Monday and they were headed to school.

Bella was nervous. She knew Jessica and Lauren was expected back at school and she didn't know what to expect. Alice hadn't seen anything, but if they made a spur of the moment decision, Alice wouldn't see it.

When they got to school, Jessica and Lauren glared at Bella. Everyone was avoiding them now and they blamed Bella for it.

Bella managed to avoid them during the morning classes but she could feel the glares they shot her way. By the time lunch arrived Bella had had enough and she decided to confront them.

When Bella got to the cafeteria, Jessica and Lauren were sitting all alone at a table close to the doors.

Bella walked over to them and asked: "What is your problem with me? You don't even know me and I've never done anything to either of you, so why are you being so mean?"

Jessica scoffed and Lauren answered: "You deserved everything we've done to you and more. You've stolen my boyfriend as well as all of our friends."

Bella laughed when she heard the juvenile reason for being their target.

"I did not steal your boyfriend and you don't have friends because you are so mean. You two are petty and jealous and just because I'm a better person than the both of you combined, you decided to target me. You're not even worth my time." Bella said turning away to walk back to where the Cullen's were waiting for her, with proud smiles.

Just as Bella had her back to Jessica and Lauren, Lauren jumped up and pulled Bella back by her hair. Lauren knocked Bella back and Bella fell her head hitting the table leaving her dazed. When Bella tried to get up, Jessica kicked Bella in the side and Bella fell down again.

By then some of the students had run out to call the principal. When Jessica and Lauren saw him they told him how Bella started the fight and they were just defending themselves.

The principal asked two teachers to escort Jessica and Lauren to his office and have his secretary call their parents as well as Chief Swan.

The principal then went over to check on Bella. She had a nasty gash to her head and she was holding her side where Jessica kicked her. The principal helped Bella up and walked with her to the school nurse so she could put a temporary dressing on Bella's wound until Bella could be taken to the hospital.

When they were finished with the nurse the principal asked Bella what happened and she told him everything. He asked her if she would mind coming with him to his office to sort out what's going to happen, before going to the hospital and Bella agreed.

When they got to his office, Charlie and both the girls' parents were waiting. Charlie gasped when he saw Bella and rushed to her side, asking her if she was okay.

She confirmed that she was okay, but that she would need to go to the hospital when they were done.

Everyone went into the principal's office and he explained to them that they were called in because of a fight between the girls. He explained what both parties told him and said that they had video tape evidence and that they would all watch it together to see who the guilty party was.

He then proceeded to log on to his computer and bring up the video recording of the time in question and they all saw and heard what happened.

Charlie was looking at Bella with pride in his eyes. His baby girl was growing up and moving passed everything that happened to her.

The Mallory's and Stanley's looked at their daughters with anger shining in their eyes. They thought they had taught them that if you wanted revenge, you got it in untraceable ways.

"This is the second time the two of you are in serious trouble, but it's the first time on school grounds, I'm going to suspend each of you for a month. Now if this happens a third time you will be expelled!" The principal said with a serious look in his eyes.

"Bella? Would you like to press charges?" Charlie asked her.

"No Dad." Bella said softly.

Charlie wasn't happy about it, but he decided to abide by Bella's wished for now.

Charlie got up and helped Bella up and walked to the door. He opened the door and let Bella walk out in front of him and when he turned to close the door, he saw the girls glaring at Bella with an evil glint in their eyes. He knew they would try again.

Charlie helped Bella out to his cruiser and opened the door for her before going around and getting in the driver's seat. He started the car and drove to the hospital.

When they walked through the doors, Carlisle was waiting for them.

"Jasper called." He said before leading them into a cubicle.

Carlisle check Bella over, stitching up the gash in her head, before saying: "Nothing is broken, but you are going to have a nasty bruise in your side. It's going to be sore for a couple of days, so take things easy."

Bella just nodded and Charlie said: "Thanks Carlisle."

Carlisle nodded and waved them off before returning to his duties.

Charlie drove Bella home and helped her up the stairs so she could lie down for a bit. He then went to his room to get a almost forgotten slip of paper with a telephone number on.

Charlie went downstairs, grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

It picked up on the second ring: "Charlie?" The person said.

"You said I'll need your help and that I'll know when to call... I need your help." Charlie said.

"We'll be there in a week." The person said before hanging up.

Charlie just shook his head before leaving a note for Bella saying he went back to the station and to call if she needed anything.

**A/N: So... What did you think? Who do you think Charlie called? Review and tell me, if you guess correctly I'll tell you.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: You guys blew me away with your awesome response to the last chapter. Each follow, favorite and review meant so much to me, thank you!**

**Katandjasper, my beta, friend and inspiration, thank you girl and get better soon.**

**I'm sorry this chapter took a bit longer than usual. As some of you know I am battling liver disease and it got me down this last week, but I'm better so I'll update twice weekly as usual.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 23

Forks was buzzing with excitement with the school dance just days away. Girls were bunched together discussing dresses and the boys were discussing who is going to be taking who.

Lauren and Jessica stood on the side lines, fuming with rage because they were not allowed to go. They blamed Bella, Jasper and Charlie and they swore revenge on them.

Their parents told them what happened to Bella at the picnic the previous Saturday and that Jasper showed up just in time to save Bella from being raped. They were so angry that yet another plan failed and they decided to change targets.

They overheard Mrs. Weber telling someone that Angela invited Bella and Jasper to go to Port Angeles with her and Ben, on Friday, to go dress shopping and dinner and a movie after wards and they decided to follow.

Alice, seeing their decision to follow texted Jasper to let him know they were planning to follow but that she couldn't see if they were planning to do anything. Jasper texted back that he would keep his eyes open.

Jessica and Lauren followed Angela and Bella to the boutique while the guys went to get dinner reservations. They watched Bella try on a couple of dresses and their rage escalated with each dress. They would hit Bella where it would hurt the most and seeing Bella hurt would hurt Charlie.

They saw the guys coming back to the boutique and acted like they were discussing the dress in the window. Ben rushed into the boutique wanting to avoid them and just as Jasper went to follow they cornered him.

Being the gentleman that he is, Jasper didn't want to push them out of the way so he asked: "What can I do for you?"

The girls' lust sky rocketed and Lauren said in a seductive voice: "Oh Jasper, it's more like what we can do for you."

Jasper shuddered in disgust, but they saw it as lust and moved closer. Jessica said: "We want to show you a good time, baby. We know Bella could never satisfy you."

Lauren saw Bella coming out of the boutique from the corner of her eye and pounced on Jasper, kissing him and moaning. Jasper was caught by surprise and it took him a couple of seconds to react.

He pushed Lauren away with a look of disgust on his face.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bella asked furiously, her face turning red from the force of her anger.

"We were showing Jasper here a good time." Lauren said sneering at Bella.

"Yes, we know you will never be able to satisfy him, so we are showing him what true women can offer him." Jessica added running her hand up and down Jasper's arm.

Jasper stepped away from them, feeling dirty from their advances. "Angel..." He began saying before Bella cut him off.

"Not a word Jasper." Bella said not even looking at him.

Jessica and Lauren saw it as a victory and they were doing a little victory dance inside their heads, but Jasper knew better. He could feel Bella's emotions and none of her anger was directed at him.

"Did your mothers never teach you to keep your hands off of someone else's man? Did they raise you to be nothing but petty, jealous whores? You should be ashamed of yourselves throwing yourselves at a guy who is clearly not interested! Grow up and maybe, just maybe you'll be able to catch decent guys." Bella told them angrily.

"Come on Jasper, I do believe we have dinner reservations." Bella said, looking at Jasper for the first time, love shining in her eyes.

Jessica and Lauren couldn't believe that Bella would still not break after everything. They were so enraged that they both ran at Bella at the same time pushing her into the road and in front of an oncoming car.

The driver of the car slammed on his brakes but he was already to close and he hit Bella. Bella flew through the air and hit the sidewalk on the other side of the road with a sickening thud.

Lauren and Jessica, shocked at what happened and knowing they were in deep trouble decided to make a run for it. They knew they would be considered fugitives now, but they weren't planning on spending the rest of their lives in jail.

Angela and Ben, who saw the whole thing, were frozen in shock.

Jasper rushed over to Bella's side, relieved when he could still hear her heart beating. He yanked out his phone and dialed Carlisle.

"Carlisle, there has been an accident. Bella is hurt pretty badly. You need to get Charlie and get to Port Angeles right away." Jasper rushed out panicking.

"Calm down Jasper and tell me what happened." Carlisle said in his doctors voice.

"Jessica and Lauren pushed Bella in front of an oncoming car. The driver tried to brake, but he was to close and he hit Bella. She flew through the air and landed on the sidewalk on the other side of the road. She is unconscious and her heartbeat is erratic, her breaths are shallow. Her head is busted open, but that's about all I can tell you." Jasper said, worry evident in his voice. His face twisted in agony.

"We're on our way. Just keep her still and if you can cover her with a blanket." Carlisle said before hanging up. Alice had already called Charlie and Charlie just pulled into the driveway.

Carlisle rushed out the door and hurriedly got in Charlie's cruiser before the sped off, lights flashing and sirens blaring, making it to Port Angeles in record time.

When they got there the EMT's and the Port Angeles PD were already on the scene and Carlisle showed them his credentials before checking Bella over. He told them to rush her to Forks General.

He turned to Jasper with a grave look on his face saying he will explain in the car.

Charlie asked: "Where are they?"

Ben and Angela, who stood off to the side, came forward and Ben said: "They ran as soon as the car hit Bella."

"I think it's best if we all head to Forks. If the police have finished taking your statements and information." Charlie said, anger and worry playing on his face.

Charlie walked over to one of the police officers and showed him his credentials. They talked about what happened for a few minutes and Charlie told him that both Jessica and Lauren is in the system so they shouldn't have trouble getting their photos for the APB, and that if they needed anything to call him. Charlie also asked the officer to keep him updated.

Charlie walked back to the group and said that they could head back. Everyone just nodded before getting in their cars and started racing to Forks.

"Bella has fractured some ribs, one of them punctured her lung. She also has some head trauma, but I won't know how serious until I can do an MRI." Carlisle said.

"Will she be okay?" Jasper asked, worry and guilt emanating from him. He should have been able to save her, but it would've exposed them.

"I don't know." Carlisle said gravely. "But I will do everything in my power to save her."

Both Jasper and Charlie knew what he meant, though Charlie didn't say anything.

They got to the hospital just as the EMT's were taking Bella through to the emergency room and Carlisle rushed in behind them. Everyone else was left in the waiting area, waiting and worrying.

A couple of minutes later Carlisle returned saying: "Bella is stable for the moment. She is going for the MRI now and then we are taking her to the operating room to fix the damage to her lung. I will let you know as soon as I know more."

Time dragged by, Jasper couldn't sit still. He would pace for a while before sitting down and then repeating the process. Charlie was sitting in a chair with his head in his hand and Ben was holding Angela as she was crying softly.

Finally Carlisle came back looking paler than usual. He said in a serious voice: "Bella has some bleeding on her brain and it's causing swelling which we need to relieve to try and prevent brain damage."

He could see the shock, pain, worry, fear and love on everyone's faces, but he couldn't do anything to help. His focus was on Bella and saving her.

He turned and rushed back to the operating room where he knew he would spend the next couple of hours battling to save Bella.

Charlie had tears running down his face when he heard the news. He couldn't begin to imagine loosing Bella so soon after she came to live with him.

Jasper sat frozen, his worry and guilt overwhelming him and he had to struggle not to project it.

It felt like days had gone by, when in reality it was only a couple of hours, when Carlisle finally made his way back into the waiting room. He looked older and bone tired.

"Bella is stable. We fixed the punctured lung and we managed to alleviate some of the swelling in her brain, but we won't know if she sustained any brain damage until she wakes up." He said softly.

"Wh...When will she wake up?" Charlie asked hesitantly.

"For now we have placed her in a medically induced coma to give her body and brain a chance to recuperate. If everything goes well we will start weaning her off the drugs in a week." Carlisle replied.

"Can we see her?" Jasper asked.

"Before I take you to see her, I need you to be prepared. She is hooked to a lot of monitors as well as a breathing tube. It's not a pretty sight." Carlisle said seriously.

He motioned them to follow him as he led them to ICU where Bella was. "One at a time and only ten minutes each." He said. He knew how hard it would be for them to only see her for such a short time, but she needed to rest and he needed to follow hospital protocol.

After everyone saw Bella Charlie asked them to head to the station so that they could discuss what happened. He turned to Carlisle and thanked him for everything he has done and asked Carlisle to please phone if there was any changes.

Everyone left and got in Ben's car and headed over to the police station. Charlie led them to his office before calling one of his trusted deputies and explained to him what happened. He asked the deputy to phone the Port Angeles PD and ask if there was any news and to ask them if they sent out the APB.

Jasper, Ben and Angela took turns to tell Charlie what happened and when they were done Charlie thanked them and told them that they could go home. Jasper said that he was going to head back over to the hospital, though he couldn't be with her he still wanted to be close to her.

Charlie sat in his office, head in his hands. How did thing get so out of hand? How could two girls that he has known their whole lives, turn out to be such monsters? He didn't even want to think about what he would do if he lost Bella or if she ended up with brain damage.

Charlie was so lost in his own thoughts that he almost jumped out of his seat when the door to his office slammed open and he heard his long time friend say: "Hey Pops! How's Little Bit?"

**A/N: So were you as surprised by this chapter as I was? It took a totally different direction than planned so I really want to know what you thought.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Wow guys! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and thank you for everyone who followed or favorited.**

**Katandjasper, thank you for your amazing beta services, your friendship and support. If you haven't checked out her stories yet, you should go and check them out.**

**I don't own The Twilight Saga.**

**This chapter is dedicated to BookLover141 for rating this story as a top 3 favorite.**

Chapter 24

Before Charlie could answer, the phone on his desk rang. He snatched it up before it could even ring a second time.

"Forks Police, Chief Swan speaking." Charlie said into the receiver.

"Chief Swan, this is Chief Grey from the Phoenix PD. I'm afraid I have bad news." The voice replied in a grave voice.

Charlie was confused. He didn't know why the Phoenix PD would contact him, unless...

"What's wrong, Chief Grey?" Charlie asked.

"I'm sorry to say, but your ex-wife, Renee Swan, was found murdered in her house." Chief Grey said.

"Murdered? What happened?" Charlie asked, feeling relieved and then feeling guilty because he felt relieved.

"We suspect it was some kind of satanic ritual. She was tortured, before she was drained of her blood. There was some kind of symbol drawn in her blood on the wall over her body." Chief Grey said.

"Really? Do you have any suspects?" Charlie asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. There was no evidence at all. We're stumped on this one." Chief Grey said.

"Wow! I haven't spoken to Renee in quite some time, so I can't tell you what she was caught up in." Charlie said trying to sound shocked.

"Well... I was hoping that maybe your daughter might know something..."Chief Gray said.

"I'm sorry, but Bella has been in a terrible accident and is in a coma at the moment. And she hasn't spoken to her mother since she moved here." Charlie said, worry evident in his voice at the thought of Bella's condition.

"Oh my, I'm sorry to hear that." Chief Gray said.

"Thank you, and thank you for letting my know about Renee." Charlie said.

"No problem." Chief Gray said before hanging up.

Charlie hung up before turning back to Peter with a raised eyebrow.

Peter just shrugged, smiling an all to innocent smile. "A gift for Little Bit. She was planning to come and get Bella and it would've been worse than before. That woman didn't deserve to be called a mother." Peter said, anger clear on his face.

"Thanks Pete." Charlie said with a sigh.

"So how is the Little One?" Peter asked.

"Not good, Pete." Charlie said and then proceeded to tell Peter everything that happened since Bella moved to Forks. "And now those girls are on the run. Who knows where they are by now and with the money those families have they'll have new identities and new looks before long and then we'll never catch them." Charlie finished with desperation.

"I can catch them, Charlie, but the Major would want his revenge and it won't be handing them over to the cops." Peter said.

"The Major? You mean he's here? But how is he involved?" Charlie asked confused. Peter had told him all about the Major and their past in the Southern Vampire wars.

"Yes Charlie. Major Jasper Whitlock or as you know him, Jasper Hale Cullen." Peter said with a knowing grin.

"Y...you mean... Bella's Jasper?" Charlie asked shaking his head. Trust Bella to find the meanest son of a bitch alive, or rather undead, to be her mate. He felt relieved that Bella had someone capable of protecting her.

"Yep." Peter said, popping the p.

"Do what you have to Pete. It'll be enough for me to know that they'll never be able to hurt my baby again." Charlie said. He knew it would be breaking the law but he just couldn't find it in his heart to care.

"Where's Char?" Charlie asked.

"I'm right here, Pops." Charlotte said coming into the office.

Charlie got up and went over to Char, hugging her tightly.

"I've missed you guys." Charlie said.

"We've missed you too. But now that Bella is mated to our Major, we'll see each other a lot more." Charlotte said smiling.

"Come on. I'm headed to the hospital, you can see Bella and say hi to Jasper." Charlie said heading out the door.

Charlie got in his cruiser and waited until Peter and Char got into their truck before pulling out and driving to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital, Charlie led them to the ICU. Charlie knew they wouldn't have a problem with blood lust as they fed on human blood regularly and Charlie trusted them with his life.

They found Jasper sitting on a bench just outside of Bella's room. He was just sitting there with his head in his hands looking like his world was coming to an end.

"Jasper? Son, are you okay?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Charlie. I'm just worried." Jasper said without looking up.

"Well hell Major, it's a good thing Charlie called us in. Someone needs to kick your ass into gear." Peter said.

Jasper looked up shocked. He looked from Charlie to Peter and back again before getting up and giving both Peter and Char a hug. He was happy to see them even if he was confused as to what was going on.

Turning back to Charlie, Jasper asked confused: "You called them?"

"Yes I did. I thought we could use some help with Lauren and Jessica and it turns out I was right." Charlie said not missing a beat.

"Does that mean you know...?" Jasper asked nervously.

Charlie couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, son. I know. I've known since I was about Bella's age and these two saved my life." Charlie said.

"Details later. Come on Major. We need to hunt down and torture some evil bitches." Peter said cockily.

Jasper looked to Charlie before asking: "You don't have a problem with that?"

"No I don't. With their family money they would get off to easy, if they are ever caught." Charlie said. "I don't want details, but I want them taken care of." Charlie said seriously.

"Before we go anywhere you need to hunt Major." Char said looking at Jasper's black eyes.

Jasper didn't want to leave, but he knew Charlotte was right. He could feel the burn flare up whenever he took a breath.

"Would you mind staying here while I go?" Jasper asked.

"Of course not Major. Little Bit will be safe with us." Peter said.

Jasper nodded his thanks before leaving to hunt. He knew he needed a proper hunt if they were going to hunt down those two bitches who hurt his mate. He would make sure they suffered for what they did to Bella.

Jasper quickly found a herd of deer and snapped the necks of three before the rest started running away in a panic.

Jasper drank greedily and when he was done he was feeling sloshy from all the blood. He quickly disposed of the carcasses before heading home to shower.

While Jasper was gone Peter and Char took turns to go in to see Bella, telling her that she was safe and that they would make sure the bitch twins would never be able to hurt her or anyone else ever again.

Bella reminded them of a younger Charlie and they already cared for her deeply. It took a strong person to survive everything she has been through and that proved to them that she was the right mate for their Major.

When Carlisle came to check on Bella he was surprised to see Peter and Charlotte. "Peter, Charlotte, so nice to see you again, but may I ask what you are doing here." Carlisle greeted them.

"Hello Carlisle. We are here as a favor to an old friend." Peter said.

"Oh, did Jasper call you?" Carlisle asked.

"No actually I did." Charlie said from behind Carlisle, carrying a cup of coffee and a sandwich witch he got from the cafeteria.

Carlisle turned around slack-jawed. When he got over his shock he asked: "You called them? How do you know them? Do you know...?"

Charlie laughed at Carlisle's expression before saying: "Yes I called them. I've known them since they saved my life when I was Bella's age and yes I know, I've known since then."

"Oookay... So why did you call them?" Carlisle asked, still shocked that Charlie has known what they are all this time and never said anything.

"They are here to deal with Jessica and Lauren." Charlie said not knowing how Carlisle would react as he didn't believe in taking human life.

"Good!" Carlisle said.

Everyone looked at Carlisle like he grew a second head.

"What?! Those girls have gone too far this time. They deserve to suffer for what they did to our Bella." Carlisle said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Well who would've thought that Papa Cullen had an inner vamp." Jasper said arriving just in time to catch the last part of the conversation.

"Just don't tell anyone else. I do have a reputation to uphold." Carlisle said conspiratorially.

Everyone laughed. It felt good to release some of the tension.

"So how is Bella?" Jasper asked after everyone stopped laughing.

"She is stable and the swelling has receded some, though I can't say for sure until we wean her off the medicine if she sustained any brain damage." Carlisle said positively.

"Please keep me updated." Jasper asked Carlisle and when Carlisle nodded Jasper turned and started walking to the exit with Peter and Char behind him.

"So Captain, where do we start our search?" Jasper asked as he got into the passenger seat of Peter's truck, leaving Char to sit in the back seat.

"Seattle." Peter said starting the truck and headed in the direction his knower pointed out.

**A/N: So I left you with a small cliffy, but don't hate me, I've already started with the next chapter. Please leave me some love...**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I wish I can put in words what your reviews, favorites and follows mean to me. All I can say is thank you.**

**Katandjasper, my beta and friend, your help and support means the world to me. Thank you so much.**

**I don't own the Twilight Saga.**

Chapter 25

After Jasper, Peter and Charlotte left, Carlisle turned to Charlie, asking: "How do you know Peter and Charlotte and how long have you known about vampires?

Charlie looked at Carlisle before saying: "I don't think this is the right place to discuss something like that."

"Yes, of course you're right. How about you come over to the house and we can talk?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure Carlisle, but first I want to see Bella." Charlie said.

"Of course Charlie. I'll see you at the house." Carlisle said before turning around to finish his rounds before heading home.

Charlie entered Bella's room and pulled a chair next to the bed. He sat there holding her hand and he told her that he called in some friends to find Jessica and Lauren and make them pay for what they did.

He told her that Jasper went with them but that he will be back before Carlisle starts weaning her off the medicine.

He got up when his ten minutes was up, kissing her lightly on the cheek and telling her how much he loved her.

Charlie walked out of the hospital feeling like the weight of the world were resting on his shoulders. He knew Carlisle was doing everything for Bella, but he hated seeing her just laying there.

He got into his cruiser and started driving toward the Cullen house deep in thought. He knew that Bella would be changed sooner or later with her being Jasper's mate and he decided to talk to Jasper about it when he got back.

Pulling up to the Cullen house he saw Carlisle waiting for him on the porch. He turned off the car and got out, walking up the porch steps and followed Carlisle into the house.

They went into the living room and Charlie wasn't surprised when the whole family, apart from Jasper, was waiting for him. He knew Carlisle would've filled them in on the recent developments.

He sat down on the couch, noticing that there was an assortment of snacks on the coffee table, as well as his favorite beer.

"Please, help yourself, Charlie. I wasn't sure what you would like so I put out an assortment of things I've seen Bella eat." Esme said with a soft smile.

"Thank you, Esme." Charlie said before picking up the beer and taking a big drink from the can.

"What did you tell everyone?" Charlie asked looking at Carlisle.

"I just told them that you needed to talk to the family as you know about vampires and that you called Peter and Charlotte." Carlisle said.

Charlie looked at him surprised, he thought Carlisle would've told them that he had called Peter and Charlotte.

"I'm guessing you all know Peter and Charlotte from Jasper's past?" Charlie asked the rest of the Cullens and they nodded in return.

"I've known Peter and Charlotte for almost twenty years. I've known about vampires just as long, but I only found out this morning that your Jasper is also their Major." Charlie said.

Everyone, except Carlisle, gasped. Charlie never let on that he knew they are vampires.

"You've known about us all along and you never said anything?" Edward asked surprised.

"Yes I've known that you are vampires since the day you moved here, but I also know that you only feed from animals and I know you are good people. I know about your rules about not letting a human know the secret and that's why I kept quiet until now." Charlie said seriously.

"That is understandable." Carlisle said and motioned for Charlie to continue.

"I was a lot like Bella when I was young. I tended to draw attention even if I didn't want it. When I graduated from high school me and some of the guys from school went to Seattle to celebrate..." Charlie said with a far away look.

Charlie sipped on his beer before continuing: "We went to a bar where one of the guys' older brother bought us alcohol and at first we enjoyed ourselves, but soon, as with all teenagers, things got out of hand as the guys drank more and more. I decided to leave before it ended up with us locked up." Charlie said with a smile.

Everyone smiled with him. They've lived long enough to know how it ended with a bunch of teenagers drinking too much.

"As I was walking back to my car a hairy arm grabbed me from behind and dragged me into an alley. No matter how much I fought I couldn't get away, this guy was much stronger than me. I managed to turn around but I was so shocked at what I saw that I stood frozen with fear." Charlie said wincing at the memory.

"What did you see?" Esme asked hesitantly.

"The guy was huge and he had the weirdest eyes I've ever seen. They were... Glowing an eerie yellow color. His top lip kept pulling up in a snarl and he kept growling like some kind of animal. I've never been so scared in my entire life." Charlie said, a shiver running down his spine at the memory.

When Charlie looked up he saw everyone's shocked faces but he also saw understanding in Carlisle's eyes and he knew Carlisle knew what he was talking about.

"Just as that...that... Thing jumped a blurred figure came out of nowhere and fought the creature. They were moving so fast I couldn't see what was happening." Charlie said.

He took another deep drink from his beer, finishing it. He needed it to relive that memory. Esme got up and brought him another one and he nodded his thanks.

"Finally the blurry figures came to a stop and the creature lay on the ground, covered in blood. My savior picked it up and threw it in a dumpster before lighting it on fire. I was still frozen in shock and fear, so this guy picked me up and rushed me to a hotel room. By the time we got their I was able to speak and I fired question after question at him. He introduced himself as Peter Whitlock and told me that, that creature was a werewolf, a child of the moon, as vampires call them. I couldn't help but believe him, as I saw it all happen." Charlie said.

"You are very lucky that he was there to save you." Carlisle said shuddering. "Children of the moon are extremely vicious creatures and they have no control over themselves under the full moon."

"Yeah, Peter explained it to me and he told me about vampires. He also told me about the rules and that I needed to keep quiet. I spent most of that summer with Peter and Char and we became great friends. When they left he gave me a number where I could reach him because he knew I was going to need his help again someday." Charlie ended his story.

"It does seem like you and Bella are more alike than we thought, although her monsters is of the human kind." Edward said with a fond smile.

"Oh and Renee was found murdered in her house." Charlie said.

"Oh my! What happened." Esme asked.

"Well let's just say she was planning to hurt Bella and she was taken care off." Charlie said with a hard tone in his voice.

Everyone knew what he meant and though they didn't condone killing they felt relieved that she would never be able to hurt Bella again.

"So where's Jasper, Peter and Charlotte?" Rosalie asked.

"They went to track down Jessica and Lauren. I called Peter and asked him for help because even if they get arrested they'll still find a way to get back to Bella and I don't want Bella hurt again. She has been through enough." Charlie said in a steely voice.

Everyone nodded in understanding. They were happy that the bitch twins would be taken care off without them getting involved.

Charlie started eating some of the snacks while answering any question they had. After a while he got up saying his goodbyes before going home. It has been a long day and he just wanted to get into bed and go to sleep, which he did.

Charlie jolted awake, feeling like he has only been asleep for minutes. He couldn't understand what had woken him. He lay there for a minute listening to the sounds around him when he heard a scuffle from downstairs.

With Bella in the hospital he knew it could only mean one thing... Someone had broken into his house.

As quietly as he could he got up and walked over to his dresser where he kept his gun and took it out. He crept to the door and opened it slowly, relieved that he kept the hinges well oiled.

He crept down the stairs, being careful not to step on the ones that made any noise.

When he got down the stairs he peered around the corner into the living room and finding it empty he knew the intruder was in the kitchen and probably bumped into the table.

He rounded the corner slowly and silently and when he saw the dark figure he raised his gun before saying: "You are intruding in my house and I'm placing you under arrest!"

The dark figure lunged at Charlie and they struggled. The person was strong and he managed to grab Charlie's gun barrel.

They struggled and Charlie knew in his heart it wasn't going to end well, but for who he didn't know. He tried his best to over power the stranger but all of a sudden the gun went off...

**A/N: Another twist and a cliffy! Hope you liked it. Review and let me know!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: You guys are the best. I appreciate every review, fav and alert from the bottom of my heart. To my guest reviewer and the reviewer who had their pm's turned off, I'm real sorry I couldn't respond, just know that I appreciate it.**

**Katandjasper, thank you for everything!**

**I don't own Twilight, but it gives me great pleasure to play around with it.**

Chapter 26

Jasper was riding shotgun with Peter driving and Charlotte sitting in the back when all of a sudden Peter slammed on the brakes so hard that Jasper was jerked forward.

The tires squealed on the road as Peter made a u-turn and sped back the way they came from.

"What the fuck?" Jasper asked irritated at being caught of guard.

"We need to get back now!" Peter growled out. His voice and emotions projecting the urgency he felt.

"Why? What the fuck is going on?" Jasper asked.

"It's Charlie. If you don't get back soon he'll..." Peter said.

Jasper was starting to loose patience and threw his hands up shouting: "Just spit it out, Peter!"

"He'll die! If you don't get back in time to change him, he'll die. Charlie made me promise to change him if anything like this happened." Peter shouted, but his voice softened in the end!

"What happened?! And when did he ask you to change him?" Jasper asked in shock.

"I'm not sure what happened, but I know Charlie needs us. And he asked me when we arrived." Peter said.

Jasper sat frozen in shock. He knew what Charlie meant to Bella and he knew they couldn't let him die.

Then another thought crossed his mind and his shoulders slumped, how was he going to tell Bella and what will happen to her?

Jasper was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even realize they stopped until Peter punched his shoulder. He looked up and noticed they were parked in front of the Swan's house.

When he opened the door he could smell blood and he rushed to the house flinging the door open, breaking it off its hinges with the force he used.

He rushed into the kitchen and saw a sight he never wished to see.

Charlie was lying on the kitchen floor, in a puddle of blood with what looked to be a gunshot wound to the chest.

While Charlie's heart was still beating is was faint and it was clear he wasn't going to make it if they didn't change him.

"Peter take his left side, Char his ankles and I'll take the right. Pump as much venom as you can into him." Jasper barked out.

They all jumped to their positions before biting Charlie over all his major arteries, pumping as much venom into him as they could.

Jasper could feel the burning of the change start and he felt a little relieved at knowing the venom would heal Charlie's wound in a matter of seconds.

"We have to cover up what happened here." Charlotte said softly.

"Major, take Charlie out to the truck and take him to the Cullens, me and Char will handle the cover up before meeting you there." Peter said.

Jasper just nodded before picking Charlie up gently, trying not to jostle him too much. He rushed out to Peter's truck and placed Charlie on the back seat, relieved that they didn't have neighbors close by, but sending waves of lethargy in the direction of the nearest houses.

Jasper got into the drivers seat and raced down the street and to the Cullen house.

Just when he turned into the Cullen drive way he heard an explosion and he knew Peter and Char had set up a gas line explosion.

Jasper screeched to a stop outside the Cullen house and gently lifted Charlie out of the truck before carrying him into the house and up to the guest bedroom.

Just as he placed Charlie on the bed, the Cullens rushed in behind him demanding to know what happened.

Jasper explained to them that Peter got one of his feelings and how they rushed back to find Charlie with a gun shot wound to the chest.

Just as he finished his explanation, Peter and Char came in. They had waited until the Police and the Fire Department showed up to make sure they didn't suspect anything.

"The Police believed the house exploded due to a faulty gas line and that Charlie was incinerated in the explosion." Peter gave his report.

Jasper nodded in approval but he was concentrating on Charlie, taking as much of his pain away as he could. He was a bit confused as to why Charlie wasn't feeling the pain as bad as all the other newborns he had changed.

"He's going to be special." Peter said with a knowing smile.

Jasper, knowing that Peter wasn't going to say anymore, turned to Carlisle, asking: "When are you going to wean Bella off the medicine?"

"By the end of the week." Carlisle said. "She really is a fighter, and she's making remarkable progress."

"That's good. I want to be there when she wakes up, but for now I'm needed here." Jasper said looking Carlisle straight in the eyes.

Carlisle, understanding Jasper's silent message, nodded and went downstairs to call J. Jenks, the family lawyer, to start making arrangements for Bella to live with them when she gets out of the hospital.

When Carlisle made the necessary arrangements he went back up stairs to check on Charlie.

Charlie's wound had already healed and his heart beat at a more steady pace, though it was a bit fast. A sign that the venom was spreading steadily.

"Jasper, there was a scent in Charlie's house that didn't belong to Charlie or Bella. It was concentrated in the kitchen, so I am guessing it belongs to Charlie's attacker." Peter said.

Jasper turned to Peter with a raised eyebrow before asking: "Did you recognize it?"

"Yes... It's one of Charlie's deputies." Peter said hesitantly.

Everyone, except Carlisle, gasped in shock. No one wanted to believe that one of the deputies was responsible for Charlie's death.

Jasper felt the realization in Carlisle's emotions and turned to him with a questioning look.

"Charlie suspected one of the deputies of being a dirty cop after the evidence in the Mallory/Stanley case disappeared." Carlisle explained when he noticed Jasper's expression.

"Yeah that would explain a lot." Peter said.

Everyone started drifting off to do their own things, leaving Jasper, Peter and Charlotte in the room with Charlie.

Jasper was feeling torn between helping Charlie and being with Bella, but he knew Carlisle would look after Bella and Charlie needed him at that moment.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was in fact just 2 and a half days, Charlie's heart rate sped up and everyone knew Charlie would wake up soon.

Everyone gathered in the room, but leaving enough space so that Charlie wouldn't feel threatened.

When Charlie's heart stopped he slowly opened his eyes, shocked at the clarity of his vision and the distance that he could hear. Even his sense of smell has improved and he couldn't understand what the hell is going on.

Feeling his confusion, but not any out of control emotions, Jasper stepped forward asking: "Charlie? Do you remember what happened?"

Charlie sat up when he heard Jasper's voice and said in shock:" Woah, what the hell happened to me? Jasper what the hell is going on?"

Everyone was shocked at how controlled Charlie was, but relieved that he could remember them.

"Tell me what you remember and we'll fill in the blanks." Jasper said.

Charlie sat frozen, thinking for a minute, before saying: "Someone broke into my house... We struggled and the gun went off. That's the last I remember."

"Yes that's about it. We found you with a gun shot wound to the chest. You were bleeding out and we had to change you in order to save your life." Jasper explained.

"So I'm a vampire now? What about Bella and my life here?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, you are a vampire. As for Bella, once we are sure you can control yourself you can see her again, but the people of Forks believe you died in a gas line explosion, so you have to stay hidden." Peter said.

Charlie nodded in understanding. He was sad that his life as Police Chief was over, but relieved that he could still have Bella in his life.

"Charlie? Aren't you thirsty?" Carlisle asked.

"No, not really. Why do you ask?" Charlie said looking over at Carlisle.

"Well... Normal newborn vampires are extremely thirsty and they don't have any control, but you seemed to have skipped the newborn stage." Carlisle said pensively.

"We will have to test your control, before we bring Bella home." Jasper said.

"Charlie will be fine." Peter said with his knowing smile.

"As much as I value your opinion, Peter, I would still like to test it out." Jasper said.

"I would feel better too if we test it. I don't want to hurt Bella if I can't control myself." Charlie said.

"Very well. I do have some bags of donated blood. I'll go and get one." Carlisle said turning around and walking to the basement where he kept a fridge of bagged blood for emergencies.

Taking a bag out he walked to the kitchen and emptied the bag into a jug before heating it up, wanting to have it as close as possible to the smell of real humans.

When it was heated to the right temperature, Carlisle made his way back to the guest bedroom. He nervously opened the door and what he saw astonished him. He could only stand and gape at the sight before him.

**A/N: So any guesses as to what Carlisle saw? Leave me a review with your thoughts and ideas.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I want to say thank you for each and everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed. To my guest reviewers I couldn't respond, but please know that I appreciate your reviews.**

**Katandjasper, thank you for all your help and guidance. You are in my thoughts...**

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 27

Carlisle stood there gaping at the scene in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes!

Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Charlotte stood to the side, their eyes as big as saucers. Peter just looked on with a knowing smile at what was happening.

Charlie had one hand on Jasper's head and the other over Jasper's heart and he was staring intently into Jasper's eyes as a white light radiated from his hands and his lips moving, but no sound coming out.

Jasper was standing there like he was frozen, all the while staring back into Charlie's eyes.

No one even noticed when Carlisle entered the room. It was like they didn't even smell the blood. What the hell is going on?

Slowly the white light started to fade away and Jasper got a blissful look on his face. Can vampires get high? Carlisle has never seen Jasper looking so relaxed and at peace with himself.

Carlisle cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, before asking: "What the hell just happened?"

Charlie stumbled away from Jasper falling to his knees, screaming out in pain and gasping for breath.

Everybody looked at Charlie shocked and not knowing what to do, while Peter went over and helped Charlie to stand up, leading him over to the bed.

Jasper still in his blissful bubble and didn't even pay Carlisle any attention and Charlie turned to Carlisle, a look of pain on his face.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. But Jasper's soul was so...so...broken and I just wanted to help. To heal him" Charlie said a look of anguish in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

Charlie held up his hand indicating that he needed a moment to pull himself together.

Finally, after a couple of minutes, Charlie's breathing returned to normal and whatever caused him to look so pained, disappeared.

Turning to Carlisle, Charlie said: "I don't really know what happened. I looked at Jasper and I could see how broken his soul was and I felt compelled to help him, to make it better. When I touched him I could feel all the pain that resided in his soul and I took it away. How did he live with such torment? It hurt like a bitch, but it was worth it."

"Your a Healer." Peter said.

"A what?" Charlie asked.

"You can sense souls, good and bad. You can heal damaged souls if they are good, but you feel the pain they've been carrying around. I believe you will also be able to heal human souls as well as physical wounds, but again only for good people." Peter explained.

"Awesome!" Emmett shouted. "I knew you were going to be bad ass!"

"I guess that makes sense given your compassionate nature and with everything Bella has been through. And with you being a cop when you were human and sensing bad guys I guess it just amplified." Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"What the fuck is that horrible smell?" Charlie asked all of a sudden pinching his nose.

Everyone looked at him as if he lost his mind. When they sniffed they remembered the blood that Carlisle brought up to test Charlie's control with.

"Well Pops, that would be bagged human blood." Peter said laughing at Charlie's expression.

"That's disgusting." Charlie said.

"Well then I guess you'll be fine around Bella, but maybe someone should take you out to hunt some animals." Carlisle said astonished at Charlie's abilities.

"Peter, why isn't anyone else reacting to the blood?" Carlisle asked.

"Its part of Charlie's ability. Not only can he control his blood lust, but everyone else's as well." Peter said. "And doc, I don't believe Charlie will be munching down on the fuzzies."

"Well it seems you are quite gifted, Charlie. Do you want to try animal blood?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah sure. I guess there's no harm in trying." Charlie said.

Just then Jasper snapped out of his blissful high. He looked over at Charlie with a look of awe on his face, venom tears pooling in his eyes.

"Thank you, Charlie. I...I...Just thank you." Jasper was at a loss for words, but Charlie understood.

"No problem, son. I don't know how you managed all these years! No one with a good heart and soul, like you, deserves to live with all that pain, all that anguish." Charlie said.

"It wasn't easy, but I managed. I believed that I deserved it after all the horrible things I did." Jasper said, looking ashamed.

"No Jasper! You didn't know any better at the time, and you managed to regain your humanity. The moment you found out that there was a different way to live, you grabbed it with both hands and you changed for the better! That's a truly good soul!" Charlie said, looking Jasper in the eyes. "So how about you take me for my first hunt?"

"Sure." Jasper replied smiling, before leading Charlie outside.

Jasper took off into the woods with Charlie at his side. Joy emanating from both of them at the speed.

Charlie was amazed that he could still see everything perfectly at the speed they were running at.

After running for a while, Jasper came to a stop. Charlie stopped and looked over toward Jasper for guidance.

"Close your eyes and listen carefully. Do you hear the heart beats?" Jasper asked.

At Charlie's nod Jasper said: "Just let your instincts take over."

Charlie followed the sound of the heartbeats and came across a herd of deer drinking from a stream. He stood there looking at them, but something inside of him refused to kill them. They were innocents, pure souls.

Jasper came up behind Charlie, not understanding what was going on.

"What's wrong, Charlie? Why aren't you feeding?" Jasper asked confused.

"I can't kill them son. They are innocents, pure souls if you will." Charlie replied.

Jasper was amazed. He never thought of animals in that way. They were always just a means to sate his thirst.

"Well let's head back. I'm sure we'll figure something out." Jasper said.

They ran back home in silence, thinking about what just happened and what it would mean for Charlie.

When they got back, the family was waiting in the living room, eager to hear how Charlie's first hunt went.

"How was your hunt?" Carlisle asked, hoping that Charlie had a better experience than with the bagged blood.

"It didn't." Jasper replied.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked confused.

"I couldn't kill the animals. They were innocents. Pure souls." Charlie said.

Peter looked at Carlisle as if saying I told you so.

"O my! I never thought of it that way!" Carlisle said, much the same as Jasper said moments before.

"What do you suggest, Peter?" Carlisle asked with a frown.

"Charlie will only be able to feed on humans. But only those with the blackest souls, who has no chance of redemption." Peter replied.

Everyone gasped in shock. But when they thought about it, it made sense. Charlie had the gift of healing or ridding the world of souls.

"Well Peter, I suggest you and Charlotte take Charlie to Seattle to hunt." Carlisle said.

"No need! I know exactly where to find his first meal." Peter said cryptically before leading Charlie out the door.

They ran through the woods in the direction of town. Peter led Charlie to a house that was just on the outskirts of Forks.

It was getting late so no one would notice Charlie if they stayed to the back of the property they were at.

Charlie could sense the blackness of the soul of the person inside the house and his mouth filled with venom.

He walked slowly and silently to the back door, finding it unlocked. So typical in Forks.

Peter and Charlie entered the house and Charlie was surprised when he saw who the resident was.

"What...How...You're dead!" Deputy Anderson said in shock when he saw Charlie.

"You killed me, and now I'm going to take your black soul to hell." Charlie said before lunging.

He quickly drained the deputy, feeling so much better after he had fed.

Peter picked up the body and walked deep into the forest, showing Charlie how to dispose of it in a way that it would never be found.

Returning to the Cullen house, everyone gasped when they saw Charlie.

"Well I guess the hunt went well?" Carlisle asked, shock clear in his voice.

"Yes it did, thank you, but why are you all staring at me like that?" Charlie asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Your eyes...they're brown." Rosalie whispered.

"This is quite unusual, but I'm guessing it's also linked to your gift." Carlisle said.

"Doc, can we go and see Bella now? Maybe I can heal her?" Charlie asked not even bothering with his eye color being different.

"Sure Charlie, but we'll have to be careful so that no one sees you." Carlisle said, deciding to just go with the flow.

"If you take the side entrance you'll be fine." Alice said with a smile.

"Thank you, Alice." Charlie said before taking off towards the hospital with Carlisle and Jasper not far behind.

**A/N: So how did you like Charlie's gift? Leave me your wonderful thoughts!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited or reviewed. It really means a lot to me and you have blown me away with your responses.**

**Katandjasper, you are the best! Thank you for everything. You guys should go and check out her stories, The Experiments and Seattle Nights.**

**Cutiepie01 has a story up called From Torture to Happy Endings, it is her first ever story, so please show her some support by checking it out and reviewing.**

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 28

When they got to the hospital, they went to the side entrance as Alice said they should. Carlisle asked Charlie and Jasper to wait outside while he checks that the way to the ICU and Bella is clear.

Carlisle scanned the halls quickly before motioning for Charlie and Jasper that it was clear for them to enter and he led them silently through the dimly lit hall ways in the direction of the ICU.

When they got to the ICU Carlisle motioned for them to stay back and remain silent while he gets the night nurse away from her duty station.

Carlisle went to the night nurse and got reports on his patients in the ICU before telling her to take a break and that he will monitor everyone until she gets back.

This wasn't a strange thing for Carlisle to do so the nurse left without suspicion and Carlisle motioned for Charlie and Jasper to come forward.

Charlie's instincts where dragging him in all different directions with all the sick humans who were in need of healing, but with Jasper's help he managed to focus on the task at hand.

They silently made their way to Bella's room and when they entered Charlie gasped at the pain he could sense from Bella, but also the brokenness of her soul. He couldn't help but hate Renée even more for what she made Bella go through for so many years and he was glad that she was dead.

He went over to the bed and took Bella's hand whispering into her ear: "I'm here, Sweetheart, and I'm going to make you all better."

Charlie placed his hands, one on Bella's head and one on her heart, like he did with Jasper, and almost immediately the white glow began flowing from his hands. His mouth was moving, but yet again no sound came out. He stood like that for a couple of minutes until the glow faded before he crumbled to his knees, jaw clenched at the scream that threatened to wrench out of his mouth.

Carlisle and Jasper rushed over to his side and Jasper tried to ease the pain he could feel from Charlie, but his power didn't work. They struggled to get Charlie to his feet as his whole body had locked stiff from the pain he had just taken away from Bella.

Finally Jasper could feel the pain start to dissipate and Charlie started to relax. They helped him to the chair next to Bella's bed, before Carlisle rushed over to Bella to check her over.

Carlisle was very happy to see that all Bella's physical injuries have been cured and even the scars from injuries she had sustained in the past, were missing. Charlie's power astounded him, but he was happy that Bella was going to be fine. Carlisle turned off the medication that held her comatose and replaced it with a normal saline drip.

Quietly he told Jasper and Charlie to make their way outside before the night nurse came back and that he would meet them there. Charlie wanted so bad to help the other patients, but understood that he couldn't be seen as everyone in Forks believed him to be dead. He could always come back the next night and the next to help these innocent souls.

Carlisle made rounds to all his patients to keep up appearances and when the night nurse came back he told her that everyone is restful and that he had taken Bella off of the medication that kept her in a coma, and that she would probably start coming to by morning.

The nurse was pleased to hear that Bella was making such good progress, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl as Bella doesn't even know about Charlie yet.

Carlisle made his way outside where Charlie and Jasper where waiting for him before the three of them rushed back to the Cullen's house. They ran is silence and made it there in a couple of minutes.

When they got there the rest of the family were waiting anxiously for news about how their mission went and shot out questions: "How is she?"

"Did it work?"

"Is she awake?"

"When can we visit her?"

Carlisle laughed and Charlie felt endeared that every one was so anxious about Bella's recovery. Carlisle held up his hands before answering everyone's questions: "Bella is fully healed; even her scars from previous injuries have disappeared. Charlie's gift is amazing! No she is not awake, because of the medication she was on that held her in a comatose state. I have taken her off the medication, but she will only start waking up in a couple of hours when the medication wears off. You can take turns to go and see her tomorrow, but Jasper along with myself will go first to tell her about what happened to Charlie."

Everyone was relieved to hear that Bella was fine and that she would be waking up soon. They were excited to welcome their new sister, or in Jasper's case, mate, into their home. They set about getting rooms set up for both Charlie and Bella that they could call their own and Charlie helped to set up his room just the way he liked it and gave input into Bella's likes and dislikes. Peter and Charlotte would just use the guest bedroom until everything was sorted out and then they would be returning to their ranch in Texas.

By morning everything was set up in the rooms and Alice, Rosalie and Esmé decided to go shopping for clothes and any electronics they thought Bella and Charlie might need. Living in a house with so many occupants was challenging at times and they wanted Bella and Charlie to have a place to call their own and where they could escape to if they needed some alone time.

Jasper and Carlisle headed over to the hospital to check on Bella and deliver the news about Charlie. Jasper felt nervous. Bella has been through so much and now they had to tell her that Charlie was attacked and that he had to be turned to save his life. He knew that it would be hard for Bella to accept, but he planned on being there with her through every step of the way.

When they got to the ICU ward where Bella was, they were surprised to see Bella sitting up. When she saw them she greeted them with a bright smile and Jasper rushed to her side, taking her in her arms and holding her like he was afraid she might disappear.

Carlisle stood watching them for a little while before clearing his throat. Bella blushed when Jasper pulled away but opened her arms to give Carlisle a hug.

"You had us scared for a while there, but you just showed us again that you truly are a little Warrior." Carlisle said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled at him gently before saying: "Thank you, Carlisle."

"Angel, I am afraid we have some bad news." Jasper said solemnly.

Bella looked at Jasper confused and he could feel the fear in her emotions. He motioned for Carlisle to close the door before turning back to Bella, saying: "Someone broke into your house and Charlie got shot."

Bella gasped, her eyes as big as saucers before asking: "What happened? Is Charlie okay? Where is he?"

"Someone broke into the house and when Charlie went to arrest him there was a struggle and the gun went off. We found Charlie with a gunshot wound and he was bleeding out. He wouldn't have made it to the hospital, so we changed him." Jasper said sadly.

While Jasper told Bella, tears pooled in her eyes and spilled over, but when Jasper said that they changed him, she felt extremely relieved that she would still have Charlie in her life. She turned to Jasper and asked: "So he is a vampire now? Is he okay? Will he need to be away from me?"

Carlisle couldn't help but chuckle at all the questions Bella was throwing at them. It was clear just how much Charlie and Bella meant to each other.

Jasper, feeling Carlisle's amusement, chuckled too before saying: "Yes, Charlie is a vampire now and he is okay. No he won't need to be away from you, he actually came to see you last night. Charlie has the gift of healing and he came in last night and healed you."

Jasper felt awe and love radiate from Bella when he told her that Charlie was gifted and that he had used his gift on Bella to heal her.

"When can I see him and when can I go home?" Bella asked Carlisle.

"Bella, the whole town believes Charlie died in a house fire due to a gas explosion. We had to cover up his disappearance, so he can't come to the hospital or be seen by anyone! You being a minor, without any living relatives, will be moving in with us once you are released. We had our lawyer make up a will for Charlie which gives me and Esmé guardianship over you and leaves everything Charlie owned to you." Carlisle explained to Bella. "Now under normal circumstances you would first be moved to a normal ward where you would be watched for any complications due to your injuries, but I will put in a leave for a few days off in order to "monitor" you at home. I will tell them that I think it will be better for your healing if you are in a calm environment with people who can support you through your grief."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I would very much like to get out of here." Bella said.

"Well then I will go and arrange everything now." Carlisle said before getting up and leaving the room.

Jasper took Bella into his arms saying: "I am so sorry for not being able to protect you, Angel. I never thought those girls would do anything so drastic. Just the thought that I could have lost you…."

Jasper shuddered at the thoughts going through his head. If he had lost Bella he would've been lost himself.

Bella held Jasper, rubbing circles on his back to calm him down, saying: "It wasn't your fault, Jay and I'm safe now."

They just sat there, holding each other, reveling in the others presence until Carlisle came back carrying a set of scrubs.

"Everything has been taken care of. Here are some scrubs for you to put on as your clothes were cut off of you when you came in. Once you are done just call out, I have the wheelchair waiting outside the door." Carlisle said handing Bella the scrubs.

Bella groaned: "A wheelchair? Do I have to go out in a wheelchair?"

"Yes Bella, we have to keep up appearances and its hospital procedure." Carlisle chuckled.

Carlisle and Jasper left the room to give Bella some privacy to get dressed. They could hear her grumbling about the wheelchair the whole time and they could barely contain their laughter. It was good to have Bella back and by the looks of it she was going to be a little hell cat after Charlie had healed her soul.

After a few minutes, Bella called out to them and Carlisle pushed the wheelchair into the room, while Jasper went over to Bella and helped her into it. Carlisle then proceeded to push Bella out of the door and out of the hospital. When they got to the car Bella almost jumped out of the wheelchair and into the car, making Carlisle and Jasper laugh.

Carlisle quickly returned the wheelchair to the hospital before getting into the car and driving off to the Cullen house. He couldn't wait to see everyone's reaction to this new Bella.

**A/N: So what do you guys think of this new Bella that is not afraid to vocalize her dislikes?**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and to everyone who favorited and followed.**

**Thank you Katandjasper for your support and help to get this chapter done.**

**Sorry for the late update, I kinda lost my mojo when I was told my story wasn't good enough to post on another site.**

Chapter 29

When the arrived home Bella barely managed to get out of the car before she was swept up in a familiar hug.

"Oh Sweetheart, I am so glad that you are back with us." Charlie said relieved to have Bella where he could see her.

"Hi Dad. I see that you got an upgrade." Bella said giggling.

"Yeah, yeah." Charlie said embarrassed but happy that Bella was making jokes.

Next Emmett came and picked Bella up in a hug, swinging her around.

"Put me down, you big oaf." Bella said with a frown on her face, but amusement and laughter dancing in her eyes.

Emmett immediately put Bella down not knowing what to make of this new and assertive Bella. "Uhm… Sorry Bella. I was just so excited to have you back."

Seeing his pout, Bella couldn't help but to burst into laughter. She knew she was going to enjoy playing with Emmett.

Everyone laughed with Bella, they were happy to see her this confident and playful. She seemed like a completely new person and they couldn't wait to see how she would handle everything thrown her way.

They led Bella into the house and up to her new room. Bella was astonished to see everything they did to make her feel at home. The room was decorated in her favorite color and she had a walk in closet and her own bathroom. There was a desk with a brand new laptop and mounted on the wall across from a huge king sized bed was a flat screen TV.

Alice bounded over to Bella and said: "I wanted to get you some new clothes, but I didn't want to overstep my bounds so I just got you a few outfits to hold you over until we can go shopping."

"Thanks Alice I appreciate that. We don't really share the same choice in clothes so I would like the opportunity to shop for myself." Bella said.

Alice gaped at Bella. She couldn't believe that Bella was standing up for herself. It was clear that this new Bella wasn't going to allow anyone to walk over her or make choices for her.

Bella then asked everyone to leave her room so that she could take a shower and change into her own clothes and said that she would meet them downstairs as soon as she was done.

Bella took her time enjoying her new bathroom. She has always had to share one and it was such a luxury for her to have her own that she had trouble getting out of the shower. Finally she decided to get out and get dressed before someone came looking for her.

She knew that Jasper and Charlie were both feeling a little over protective after the latest incident with Jessica and Lauren and she couldn't really fault them for that. No one ever thought that they would go to such lengths to hurt her.

When Bella made it down the stairs, Esmé ushered her into the kitchen where she had breakfast ready. She said: "I know that it's probably a little late for breakfast, but you've been unconscious for a few days and I know how bad hospital food can be."

"Thanks Esmé. This looks perfect." Bella said immediately starting to eat the delicious food.

When Bella finished her late breakfast, everyone gathered in the dining room to discuss what to do about the Jessica/Lauren situation. They since they dropped their pursuit of them almost a week ago, that they have probably moved on.

"Well what do you think would be the best course of action, Jasper, Peter?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper looked over at Peter with a raised eyebrow and Peter turned to Carlisle saying: "My knower is not giving me anything at the moment so I think since we know that they were in Seattle a couple of days ago, that would be the best place to start looking."

"I agree. I am sure we will pick up something." Jasper said.

Charlie said: "I would like to go with you. They have been hurting my daughter since she got here and I want to have a piece of them."

Carlisle nodded his consent when Bella piped in: "Don't I get to get revenge too? I mean I'm the one that they targeted! I'm the one that got hurt all the time!"

Everyone looked over at Bella with their mouths hanging open. They knew she was new and improved but to actively seek revenge was something completely different.

"No Bella. I don't want you going after those girls, they have hurt you enough and I don't want you to taint your soul like that. Jasper you too. You both got a chance to start over and I'm not going to allow it!" Charlie said with determination.

"But Dad…." Bella started but was immediately cut off by Charlie: "No Bella! Me and Peter will take care of those girls and you and Jasper will go back to school next week and concentrate on your relationship."

Though Bella wasn't happy about it, she could understand Charlie's reasoning and she gave in. Jasper was a tougher case saying: "Charlie I deserved the chance to avenge my mate!"

"I can understand and appreciate that Jasper, but please give me this opportunity and look after her while we are gone. Make sure none of the other kids retaliate." Charlie said.

"I don't think there will be any retaliation to worry about. Everyone hated those bitches and considered Bella a hero after the incident in the cafeteria." Jasper said.

"Please Jasper! I will feel better if you are here to keep an eye on her. And I need to do this. I couldn't protect her from her mother and I'm going to make damn sure those girls can't come back to hurt Bella ever again." Charlie said passionately.

"Ok, Charlie, but I don't like it." Jasper said.

"Thanks son." Charlie replied giving Jasper a pat on the back.

"Ok, now that that is settled, when do you want to leave?" Carlisle asked.

"The sooner the better." Peter replied.

Peter and Charlie got up and went to their rooms to pack a few things before coming back down and saying goodbye to their loved ones and getting into Peter's truck and driving toward Seattle.

As they entered Seattle, Peter's knower began relaying info to him and he turned to Charlie saying: "We need to head to down-town Seattle. Once we get there, we will be able to pick up their scent relatively easy. They were staying at some rundown motel."

Charlie nodded and Peter started driving in the direction his knower pointed out, rolling down the windows in order for them to pick up the girls' scents when they crossed it.

Finally, just as they entered the downtown area they smelled them, but they also picked up two unfamiliar vampire scents.

"Shit! This can't be good!" Peter cursed pulling over at the motel where the girls' scent was the strongest.

They followed the scents to a room and after listening for heartbeats and hearing none, Peter broke the lock and they entered the room. Clothes were scattered all over the room along with take out wrappers and bottles of water and soda.

They could smell the two unknown vampires were in the room, with faint traces of blood and Peter said: "Fuck! I'm guessing whoever these vampires are that they watched the girls for a few days before coming here and taking them."

"Do you think those vampires killed them?" Charlie asked, disappointed at the thought that we wouldn't get his revenge.

"No I don't think so. I think they were turned. The blood scent is too faint for a feeding." Peter replied angrily. This is going to cause some serious problems.

"Come on, let's head back home. We can regroup and form a new strategy." Peter said before turning and getting in the truck with Charlie following.

**A/N: So was it any good? Let me know what you think**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait. As most of you know I'm battling with some unknown liver disease and it got me real sick the last week or so.**

**Thank you for all the well wishes, reviews, fav's and alerts.**

**Katandjasper my wonderful beta, friend and support system, thank you girl!**

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 30

After Jess and I pushed Bella into the road and that car hit her, I knew that we where in deep trouble. There were multiple witnesses that saw everything and now we were fugitives on the run.

I knew we couldn't take our car as the police would put out an APB, but we didn't have a choice. We got into the car and drove to Seattle as fast as we could, leaving the car in the middle of town and catching a taxi to downtown Seattle.

We holed up in a cheap hotel trying to think of what to do next. We weren't sure how our parents would react to this new development, as it was much more serious than just assault, so we decided not to call them until we absolutely had to.

We've been in this cheap, rundown motel for a couple of days, eating take out and staying out of sight, but our money supply was slowly running out and I knew we would need to do something soon.

One afternoon as we were walking back to the motel from the nearest fast food place it felt like we were being watched. At first I wrote it off as paranoia, but as time went by the feeling just got worse and worse.

Jess was a nervous wreck and would start crying at the littlest thing so we decided that it was time to move on, but before we could even pack the few pieces of clothing we managed to buy someone busted through the door.

I thought it was the police who tracked us down and came to arrest us for what we did to Bella, but when I looked up I saw three extremely pale, beautiful people standing there and they reminded me of the Cullens somehow.

When I looked into their eyes I was shocked to see that they had red eyes, but wrote it off as some cult thing.

"Who are you and what do you want," I asked them trying to sound strong and brave, but trembling with fear on the inside.

"I am James and this is Victoria and Laurent and we've come to offer you a new life," the tall blonde guy said in a deep, smooth voice.

"A new life?" I asked confused.

"We've been watching you and we know you are hiding from something and we thought we could help you start over for a small favor in return," James purred out.

I looked over to Jess to see what she thought about all this, but she was huddled in the corner, shaking in fear.

Turning back to the three in front of me I asked, " and what would this favor be?"

James smiled a malicious smile before saying, "getting revenge on a certain group of people for taking something from me."

"Can we have some time to talk it over?" I asked them.

"Sure," James said and turned as if he was going to leave, but instead he lunged at me so fast that he seemed like a blur and the next thing I know is he is sinking his teeth into my neck and then the excruciating burning starts from where he bit me.

I could barely see through the pain, but I saw one of the others had done the same to Jess and she was screaming her head off and thrashing like crazy.

I could feel someone picking me up and the wind rushing past me like we were flying before succumbing to the pain.

I don't know how long the pain lasted or how anyone could be in so much pain and still live, but I could hear my heart beating and so I knew that I was still alive and my only though was that it was Bella's fault that me and Jess were in this situation and I swore to myself that I would get my revenge no matter how long it took.

After spending an eternity in this hell I could feel the pain slowly start to fade from my finger and toes, moving up my arms and legs and heading into my heart. I could hear my heart picking up speed and I felt like it would explode at any second and with an inhuman shriek it stopped beating and I lay there panting at the memory of the pain.

Beside me I could hear Jess' heart picking up speed and I knew she was nearing the end of whatever was happening to us.

I sat up and was surprised at the speed of my movements and at all the colors dancing before my eyes.

I looked over at Jess and was astounded at the changes she had undergone. She was extremely beautiful and she filled out nicely and I couldn't help but wonder if I was as beautiful.

When her heart came to a stop the door to the room we were in, flew open and James stepped inside.

When I saw him I was angry at him for making us go through such pain, but at the same time I was afraid because of the same reason.

My instincts were screaming at me to run, but he was standing at the only door and there were no windows, so I growled at him to stay away.

"I've brought you some dinner," he said with an evil glint in his eye moving out of the way for Laurent who dropped two guys on the ground.

At first I was confused, but when I took a breath to speak I lost control and attacked one of the guys, latching onto his throat and allowing his sweet smelling blood to run down my throat.

When I came back to myself I was horrified at what I did and looking over at James I attacked, screaming, "what did you do to us?"

He grabbed my hands, laughing at me, before saying, "I turned you into a vampire. I made you stronger, faster and more beautiful. I gave you a new life."

I stared at him in shock thinking he was crazy, that vampires didn't exist, but then it dawned on me that I just drank the blood of a human and I sagged with the shock of knowing he was telling the truth.

"Why," I whispered.

"To help me get revenge on the Cullen coven," he said and I laughed. It seems getting revenge on Bella was going to be easier than I thought.

**A/N: This chapter was written while I was still under the influence of a lot of medicine so I hope you liked it. Let me know!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: You guys amaze me with every chapter and your reviews really mean a lot to me. Thank you to each and everyone who reviewed, followed or fav'd. And to everyone who wished me well with my illness, a big hug to all of you!**

**Katandjasper, my amazing beta and friend helped me a lot with this chapter, thank you girl. If you like reading amazing stories go check out all her stories.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 31

Peter and Charlie drove back to Forks as fast as they could while not attracting attention to themselves. They were worried about how Jasper and Bella was going to take the news of unknown vampires kidnapping and turning Jessica and Lauren.

When they arrived back at the house Jasper came out to find out how their mission had gone but Peter just asked for the whole family to be present before he told them the news.

Everyone heard what Peter had said and quickly gathered in the dining room, looking at Peter expectantly.

"We found the Motel where they were staying, but they weren't there anymore. However we found minute traces of blood and the scents of three unknown vampires. By the looks of thing the girls were bitten and taken somewhere to turn while not attracting the attention of the humans," Peter said in a grave voice.

Everyone looked at him shocked. Strange vampires changing random humans, were never a good sign.

"Alice can you see anything," Jasper asked, his voice laced in concern. They were the only coven nearby and if someone was building a newborn army it was a direct threat to the Cullens.

Alice's eyes glazed over as she searched the future and her emotions turned from her usual happiness to horror and fear.

Edward gasped at what he saw in Alice's mind and his emotions always shifted to horror, but anger was laced in there as well.

"Three nomads, a light skinned guy, a dark skinned guy with dread locks and a red-headed female, is turning new borns to get revenge on a coven who the leader believes stole something from him many years ago," Edward informed everyone as the vision was playing out.

"Who do they want to get revenge on and what did this coven steal?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"Us! They believe we stole Alice from him. He was after her when she was human, but another vampire stepped in and he never found her until now, but what's worse is their actions is going to draw the attention of the Volturi causing them to come here and they'll find out about Bella," Edward replied while soothing Alice as she came out of her vision.

Every one was worried, but Jasper kept his cool and asked, "Alice, how long do we have?"

"A couple of months, they've only just started turning people," Alice said.

Jasper could feel Bella was scared and he decided to talk to her first before doing anything else.

"Okay I need some time to talk to Bella about all this and then we'll get together to start planning," Jasper said looking at Bella with a gentle smile.

Everyone agreed before heading off to do their own things and Jasper took Bella by the hand and led her up the stairs and into his study.

Jasper led Bella over to the sofa in front of the fireplace before standing on his knees in front of her saying, "Beautiful Angel, I can feel you are scared and I wanted to tell you that you don't need to be scared. I will protect you with my life."

"Jay, will you turn me?" Bella asked looking him straight in the eye to convey her seriousness.

"Y...You want to become a vampire?" Jasper asked shocked, but he couldn't help the happiness he felt at the thought of having Bella for eternity.

"Of course I want to become a vampire! I want to spend eternity with you and your family and my dad," Bella said seriously.

"I will gladly change you, but I think we should wait a while," Jasper said.

Disappointment colored Bella's emotions and she asked, "why?"

"Angel, don't feel like that. I do want you forever and I would change you in a heartbeat if we didn't have this threat looming over us, but we don't know enough about what's going on. If I change you now and they attack not only will you be vulnerable, but the whole family will be concentrating on protecting you and it could have a really bad outcome," Jasper explained softly.

Bella thought about what he said for a while before nodding, "you are right. I don't want everyone being vulnerable so I'll wait for now, but I want to be changed as soon as possible," Bella said with determination.

"I promise that I will change you as soon as the threat is over or if something should happen, my Angel," Jasper said pushing his sincerity onto Bella.

Bella threw her arms around Jasper, almost knocking him to the ground.

He laughed at her enthusiasm. But the laugh quickly died as Bella kissed him with more passion than he had ever felt from her. While they had kissed before, this kiss was different. Jasper couldn't help but pull her closer to his body. He desperately needed to have her close to him. Bella felt the same way and slid her fingers into his hair and tugged trying to get him closer to her.

Jasper pulled away long enough for her to catch her breath, but she quickly pulled him back into another searing, passion filled kiss. He wanted to try something but there was a part of him that was frightened that he might lose control, still, he just had to try.

He swept his tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth eagerly. He couldn't get over how sweet she tasted. His thoughts started going into overdrive and he wondered if her other lips would taste just as sweet. He couldn't help it, he's a vampire and his instincts were telling him to take his mate, claim her, and mark her.

But he wouldn't do that to her. He wanted her first time to be sweet, and gentle. He knew that while her body might be saying she was ready, emotionally she wasn't. He would wait. In the meantime, he could hold her and kiss her deeply without going any further.

Bella though had other ideas and started to unbutton Jasper's shirt. She desperately wanted to touch him, to feel him against her own body. He decided to allow her that much, but nothing else. He let her undo his shirt, but while he did place his own hands under her shirt, he kept them around her waist and lower back.

The vampire in him was screaming to rip her clothes off, and have his way with her. He was fighting hard against his nature. Bella on the other hand seemed to be trying to help the vampire in him. Now, she was trying to undo his belt. He had to stop her, now!

He pulled away from the kiss and gently put his hands on hers to stop her.

"Angel we need to stop," Jasper said panting for breath.

Bella felt a sense of rejection and started pulling away, but Jasper held onto her saying, "Angel, please let me explain. I want you so badly, but you're not ready yet and I don't want you doing something in the heat of the moment that you would regret later on. Plus I have to fight my instincts when I'm with you like this. My instincts is pushing me to claim you and mark you as mine, but I can't do that without turning you."

Bella was quiet for a while before replying, "you're right, Jay. I'm not ready yet, so thank you for stopping, but before I change I want you to make love to me. I don't want to start my vampire life as a virgin."

"I promise when the threat is over and you are ready I will make love to you before changing you and we can always practice and slowly build up to that," Jasper said gently while still holding her close.

"Sounds good," Bella said giggling and blushing.

They spent the rest of the day laying there talking and making out until Esme called up for Bella to come and eat dinner.

Out side, sitting high up in a tree, and unknown to the Cullen family were two sets of blood red eyes, watching and waiting. They were patiently waiting for the moment Bella would be left alone. They knew they couldn't do anything right now as they were outnumbered, but when the time was right Bella would be theirs, and they would make sure that Bella felt what is was like to have your life ruined. Vengeance would be theirs.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a review with your thoughts and comments. Also who do you guys want to see as Charlie's mate? Please none of the Denali sisters!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and suggestions. Thank you to everyone who followed and fav'd.**

**Katandjasper for all your hard work, your support and encouragement, a big thank you. You are the best and I love you.**

**I changed the ages of some of the characters to fit with my story and I put a lot of research into Charlie's mate for their gifts to compliment each other.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 32

As Bella was eating her dinner, the family gathered around the dining room table to discuss the situation.

"Jasper, I couldn't help but over hear your conversation with Bella about waiting to turn her and while I agree with you it also is a risk to keep her human. How would you feel about calling some allies?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper thought about for a moment before nodding, saying, "I think that would be a good idea. Bella is going to need round the clock protection, but who did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking the Denali's, the Irish coven and maybe Garrett," Carlisle said hesitantly.

Jasper looked over at Peter and feeling his emotions of approval turned back to Carlisle, saying, "please phone them and ask them if they would be willing to stand with us, but make sure the know that its a choice and not an obligations."

Carlisle nodded before going to his study to make the necessary phone calls and Jasper turned back to Bella.

Feeling her confusion he asked, "what has you confused, Angel?"

"Who is the Denali's, the Irish and Garrett?" Bella asked softly, feeling nervous at the thought of strange vampires showing up.

"The Denali's is a coven of five vegetarian vampires living in Alaska and we see them as cousins because of our shared diet. The Irish is a coven of three living in Ireland, and although they are human drinkers they are close friends of Carlisle. Garrett is a nomadic vampire who is also a close friend of the family," Jasper explained.

"They w...won't hurt me?" Bella asked nervously. Although Peter and Char were human drinkers, they've proven to her that she could trust them, but she wasn't so sure about these strange vampires.

Jasper growled at the thought, but calmed himself quickly, reassuring Bella by saying, "they will not harm you and out of respect for Carlisle and our way of life they won't hunt near Forks."

"Okay," Bella nodded putting her trust into Jasper and finishing her dinner.

Just as she pushed the plate away Carlisle came downstairs saying, "The Irish will be her tomorrow as well as Garrett, but the Denali's will only be coming when the threat draws closer."

Jasper nodded, relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with the succubi sisters for a while.

Bella yawned and excused herself to go to bed asking Jasper, "will you come up after I finish my shower?"

"Of course, Angel," Jasper replied with a tender smile.

Bella went to her bedroom and getting her pajamas went into the bathroom to take a hot relaxing shower. She didn't realize just how tense she was until she felt her muscles relax under the hot water.

She washed herself quickly before getting out and finishing her nightly routine. Going into the bedroom she smiled as she saw Jasper lying on the bed, waiting for her.

She rushed over to him, throwing herself onto the bed and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer for a passionate kiss.

She couldn't get enough of him since they had their first make out session earlier in the day.

She pulled him closer still, licking his bottom lip asking for entrance, which Jasper allowed happily, their tongues battling for dominance, hands tangling in each others hair.

Bella quickly lost control of all rational thoughts as her hands traveled lower, pulling his shirt from his jeans and finally making contact with his skin.

Pulling away panting for breath she allowed her hands to roam over his torso, feeling his muscles ripple as her fingers danced across them.

Jasper pulled her back in for another searing kiss, but when her hands started traveling lower he realized that Bella was losing control in the moment and he pulled away.

"Angel, you're killing me here. We have to stop," he panted out.

Giggling Bella agreed and snuggled into him, laying her head on his shoulder and throwing her arm over his stomach, trapping him underneath her before drifting off to sleep happily.

Bella slept peacefully, feeling safe in the arms of her warrior, only waking up when someone knocked on her bedroom door.

She opened her eyes slowly, smiling when she saw Jasper still laying beside her and she leaned over to kiss him tenderly.

"Morning Angel. Esme brought you breakfast," Jasper whispered softly.

Bella's stomach decided to make itself known right then making her giggle and Jasper laugh. He helped her sit up before placing the tray on her lap watching her as she ate, a look of pure adoration on his face.

When she was finished he took the tray from her saying, "I'll take it to the kitchen while you get ready."

Bella nodded giving Jasper a soft kiss before going into the bathroom to get ready for the day before joining the family downstairs to wait for their friends.

They didn't wait long before the vampires were alert and when Bella asked Jasper told her that they could hear someone running toward them. He thought it was Garrett seeing as there was only one set of footsteps.

A didn't take long before a knock sounded on the door and Carlisle led a handsome red-eyed vampire into the living room.

"Garrett, thank you for coming. You know my family and Peter and Charlotte and this is Bella, Jasper's mate and Charlie, her father," Carlisle introduced the new comer.

Garrett said his hellos to everyone and then Jasper explained everything to him that happened since I moved here up until now with the vampire army and Garrett swore to stay and help.

They were all talking and catching up when they tensed again and Carlisle went outside to welcome the new comers. He led three vampires into the living room introducing them as Siobhan, Liam and Maggie.

Siobhan was a tall vampire with dark hair and she looked to be about twenty. Judging by their stances she was mated to Liam who was tall with dark brown hair and looked to be about the same age as Charlie. Maggie was tiny next to the others, with red hair and she looked to be in her late twenties when she was changed.

As Carlisle introduced them, Bella noticed her Dad staring at Maggie like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"I'm guessing dad found his mate," Bella whispered to Jasper and everyone's eyes shot to her before moving to Charlie who was still staring at Maggie and when Maggie's eyes met his she moved over to him as if in a trance.

"It would seems so, Angel," Jasper said smiling softly.

Everyone seemed happy for them and the new couple went off to get to know each other while the other vampires got caught up on the situation.

As they were filling in the Irish coven Garrett remember seeing two vampires in the trees when he first arrived and turning to Carlisle he asked, "Carlisle who's the two vampires in the trees outside? Shouldn't they be relieved of their watch?"

Carlisle looked at Garrett confused saying, "What vampires? We don't have anyone watching the perimeter yet."

"When I arrived there were two red eyed vampires, females, sitting in the trees watching the house. I didn't want to distract them so I didn't stop," Garrett said getting worried.

The family looked at each other before Jasper and Peter sprang up and Jasper said, "Esme stay with Bella, everyone else check the perimeter! Garrett show us!"

Everyone rushed into the woods to scan the surrounding areas for any strange vampires while Garrett led Peter and Jasper out to the trees he saw the two girls in, but when they got there the girls were gone. Peter jumped into the tree to see if he could catch their scent and he said, "smells similar to the scents in Seattle. Probably those girls watching, trying to get to Bella."

Jumping down they started to follow the scents and the were horrified to find it leading straight to the house and into Bella's bedroom. Clothes were strewn around the room, but there were no sign of Lauren or Jessica.

"How the hell did they manage to get past a whole house full of vampires?" Jasper asked angrily.

"One of them must have a gift to evade others," Peter said worriedly.

"I'm sorry Major, if I had known they weren't allies I would've taken them down upon arrival," Garrett said remorsefully.

"Not your fault, Garrett, but we'll have to be very vigilant from now on!" Jasper said fighting back the Major who wanted to come out to protect his mate.

They headed down stairs and Jasper went over to Bella to make sure she was okay, before calling everyone back to set up a perimeter watch.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, fav's and follows.**

**I seem to have lost some reviewers, am I doing something wrong? Or is it because updates aren't as fast as usual?**

**Katandjasper my best friend, mentor and beta, thank you so much for everything. I don't have words to describe what you mean to me!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 33

Peter quickly phoned everyone to call them back to the house to inform them what had happened and to discuss a perimeter watch. They couldn't afford to take any more chances.

Everyone came rushing in within minutes of Peter phoning them, even Charlie and Maggie, who couldn't keep the smiles off their faces even though the worry was evident in their eyes.

Everyone took seats around the huge dining room table and turned their eyes to Jasper, thinking he would take the lead as his mate was targeted yet again, but Jasper wasn't even paying them any attention, his eyes and hand never straying from checking Bella over.

Peter, realizing that Jasper couldn't focus on what needs to be done, until he had the chance to reassure himself that Bella was safe and unharmed took the lead, standing up and addressing the meeting, "We found two scents up in a tree and we tracked them back to the house. These scents are similar to the ones me and Charlie found in Seattle so we are guessing it is Lauren and Jessica. They somehow managed to watch and get into the house without any of us noticing. They've been in Bella's bedroom and taken some of her clothes."

Everyone gasped. It was hard to believe that two vampires managed to get by them all, undetected.

"We need to run the perimeter from now on and we'll do it in pairs of two at a time as we are evenly split at the moment. Also Alice and Edward, you will need to hone your gifts to be able to pick up any unwanted decisions or thoughts," Peter continued.

Everyone nodded their consent, shock and worry plastered on their faces. They quickly set up a routine and Edward and Alice ran out the door to take the first watch.

As soon as Peter concluded the meeting, Jasper picked Bella up and rushed up the stairs to her bedroom. He knew she wasn't ready to be claimed, but he needed to make sure she was unharmed and safe to tame the beast threatening to escape from the cage where he has been chained up for decades.

Bella instinctively knew what Jasper was thinking and knew what he needed in order to calm himself down, yet she trusted him completely, knowing he wouldn't take it further than she was willing.

When Jasper reached her room he kicked the door closed and lay Bella down on the bed softly, running his hands all over her body to check for unnoticed injuries.

Bella took his face into her hands and looking him in the eyes, she said, "Jay, I'm fine. I'm not injured and I'm here, safe in your arms. Calm down!"

She pulled him closer and kissed him passionately, running her hands down his body and under his shirt and he immediately started calming down.

He deepened the kiss, running his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she happily allowed, their tongues rubbing against each other, igniting a fire in their veins.

Jasper couldn't keep her hand from wandering and soon he found himself lifting Bella's shirt above her head. Her emotions didn't show any hesitation and when he looked in her eyes he saw only love.

Bella nodded her consent and Jasper quickly removed her shirt and bra, letting his eyes roam over her perfect body before his hands followed the same path, making Bella moan in desire.

Jasper cupped Bella's breasts, massaging them gently before lowering his mouth and taking her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

Bella arched her back off the bed moaning loudly at the strange, yet pleasurable feeling her mate was bringing her, quickly losing the ability to think rationally.

Jasper, feeling that Bella was losing control, slowed his ministrations, pulling her into his arms and just laying next to her, inhaling her scent to calm him down from his pleasurable high.

They spent the rest of the day laying on the bed talking, kissing and lightly touching each other until Bella's stomach made her hunger known with an impressive rumbling.

Bella giggled, not even feeling embarrassed, and Jasper chuckled happily. His mate had come such a long way and he swore to protect her with everything he was. He wasn't called the Major for nothing.

Jasper helped Bella from the bed and tenderly pulled her shirt over her head before leading her down the stairs where Esme was waiting with a plate of sandwiches and a soda.

Bella smiled at her before taking the plate and sitting down at the kitchen counter eating hungrily, Jasper stuck to her side.

Alice came bouncing into the kitchen asking, "Bella, would you like to go shopping with me and the girls tomorrow?"

"No way! Bella will not be leaving my sight," Jasper growled out.

"Come on, Jasper. She'll be surrounded by six female vampires. She will be perfectly safe and I don't see anything bad happening," Alice pleaded with puppy eyes.

Bella watched the exchange with amusement before turning to Jasper.

"Please, Jay. I would really like to get out of the house and get to know Maggie and Siobhan," Bella said.

Jasper's heart melted, he couldn't refuse his mate. "On one condition," he said with a strict look.

"Anything," Bella said willing to compromise to keep her mate happy.

"You go to Olympia to shop. I don't want you anywhere near Seattle as long as there is a threat," Jasper said seriously.

"Of course, Jasper. You know we wouldn't do anything to endanger Bella," Alice said softly, bouncing out of the kitchen to inform the others of the planned shopping trip.

Bella looked at Alice's retreating form with an affectionate smile before turning back to Jasper, saying, "thanks, Jay."

Jasper smiled at Bella lovingly. He still had some concerns, but he knew Bella would be safe surrounded by their family and friends.

Bella finished her dinner, yawning sleepily, the tension of the day catching up with her.

Jasper chuckled before picking her up and running up the stairs to her bedroom, noticing that Esme had picked up the mess while Bella ate. He sent her a wave of gratitude and got a wave of love in return.

Jasper carried Bella into the bathroom and put her down before going into the bedroom to wait for Bella as she completed her nightly ritual.

When Bella finished she walked into the bedroom with drooping eyes and she fell into bed, immediately snuggling into Jasper's chest before falling asleep, feeling secure in her mate's arms.

Jasper monitored Bella's emotions through out the night and at the slightest indication of a nightmare starting he would send her waves of love and peace ensuring she had a good nights rest so that she would be able to enjoy the shopping trip the next day.

Bella started to stir as the first rays of sunlight shown through the windows, smiling when she felt her the strong arms of her mate holding her so tenderly.

"Morning my Beautiful Angel," Jasper said smiling, pressing a light kiss to Bella's forehead.

"Morning Jay," Bella said hugging him as tightly as she could leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

Just as Jasper was about to deepen the kiss, Alice barged into the room, bouncing up and down in excitement, saying, "Come on, Bella. You're wasting time."

Jasper growled and Bella sighed before getting up and heading into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Jasper frowned at Alice for breaking up their moment before getting up and heading to the kitchen to help Esme prepare breakfast for Bella.

Esme feeling the tension radiating from Jasper went over to him, putting her hand on his arm, saying, "We'll take care of her Jasper. She'll be safe."

Jasper smiled at Esme gratefully before finishing up Bella's breakfast just as she came into the kitchen.

"Wow, this looks amazing, " Bella said smiling at Jasper and Esme before sitting down and starting to eat hungrily, not realizing how hungry she was until she started to eat.

When Bella was finished, Esme reached over to take the plate, but Jasper waved her off saying, "I'll clean up, you go and enjoy your shopping."

"Thank you, Jasper," Esme said turning away to get her purse and say goodbye to Carlisle while Jasper and Bella said goodbye.

"Please be careful, Angel. Stay close to the others and carry your phone on you." Jasper said worriedly.

"I will, Jay. Please don't worry, I'll be fine," Bella said before pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

Jasper broke away reluctantly, saying, "Alice is getting impatient. If you don't go now she will come in here and drag you out. Please take this and buy anything you want."

Bella stared at the little black credit card in shock, but looking at Jasper's face she just couldn't hurt him by giving it back and with a final kiss she left Jasper standing in the kitchen.

All the females piled into the two cars chosen for the shopping trip and with lots of laughter, and teasing they set of in the direction of Olympia.

Bella was enjoying the time with the others so much she didn't even notice the time fly by until they pulled up at the mall.

They walked into the mall as a group and their first stop was a salon where everyone had manicures and pedicures and Bella decided to get waxed and she also had her hair layered, giving her a more mature look.

After that they set off to do some real shopping and Bella got herself a couple of new outfits and shoes and when the girls wanted to go into Victoria's secret she agreed, deciding to get some sexy lingerie for when she was ready to take the next step with Jasper.

When they were done Bella's stomach was rumbling loudly, so they headed to the food court. Bella asked Esme to get her a sandwich and a soda while she headed to the bathroom.

Bella finished quickly, but just as she was washing her hands she was grabbed from behind, a hand clamped around her mouth so she couldn't scream and dragged out of the service entrance located in the same hallway as the bathroom. She tried to fight, but soon realized that it was no use.

Panic set in and Bella couldn't breath. She could feel the blood pumping in her head and black spots appeared before her eyes before she passed out.

Jasper, who had a feeling of dread since the girls left and had followed them at a safe distance, suddenly felt Bella's emotions of fear and panic. He rushed into the mall and followed Bella's scent to the food court.

Seeing the girls sitting around a table talking he rushed over to them asking, "where is Bella? Why aren't you with her?"

"Relax Jasper, she just went to the bathroom," Alice said pointing to the hallway.

"What are..." Rosalie began asking, but before she could finish the question Jasper was running down the hallway in the direction of the bathroom.

The girls looked at each other before getting up and rushing after Jasper and just as he was about to burst into the ladies room Rosalie stopped him and went in to look for Bella.

Coming out a second later with a look of horror on her face, Rosalie said, "she's not there! And I could smell two vampires."

Jasper growled low before sniffing the air and picking up Bella's scent he followed it out of the service entrance.

When Jasper got outside he quickly looked around, but found the area deserted so he followed the scent, running at vampire speed.

It led to an abandoned warehouse and he smelled Bella's blood. He rushed inside just as Jessica and Lauren rushed out the back door.

Jasper sprang and caught Jessica around her ankle, but Lauren managed to get away.

Jasper incapacitated Jessica by ripping off her legs and arms before rushing over to Bella to check on her.

He could hear her heart beating steadily and when he checked her over he found a deep cut across her forehead and bruises covering her arms.

Jasper growled angrily, his eyes turning black as he stalked over to where he dropped Jessica, picking her up by the throat he asked in a deadly calm voice, "where is Lauren going and where is this James that turned you?"

"I don't know, I swear! I only followed Lauren," Jessica blurted out full of fear but telling the truth.

Jasper knew he wasn't going to get anything useful from her so he quickly ripped her head from her body before piling up all the parts and lighting it up.

He rushed over to Bella, scooping her up and running out of the warehouse as it went up in flames.

When he got outside, the girls where waiting with the cars, and Alice had retrieved his truck from where he left it. Getting in the back seat with Bella he order Alice to drive home as fast as she could so that Carlisle can check Bella's injuries.

**A/N: Please leave me your thoughts, I value all your reviews good and bad! **

**I just want to let you all know I'm doing my best to keep a regular update schedule but some days it's hard thinking around the pain and other things. Hope you'll stick with me! Love**

**Angel**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Thank you for everyone showing love by reviewing, favoriting and following.**

**Katandjasper, my good friend and amazing beta, thank you for everything!**

Chapter 34

Alice drove back to Forks as fast as she could, Jasper sitting in the back seat with Bella cradled in his arms.

The wound on her head had finally stopped bleeding, but she remained unconscious and that had Jasper on edge, the Major fighting his restraints to seek vengeance and to punish those who failed to keep his mate safe.

When they finally arrived home Jasper got out of the truck slowly trying not to jostle Bella's injured form too much.

Rushing into the house he called out to Carlisle to meet him in Bella's bedroom and to bring his medical case.

Jasper softly layed Bella on the bed before rushing into the bathroom to fill a bowl with hot water and a washcloth to wash away the blood that was beginning to dry on her face and neck.

As Jasper got back in the room Carlisle was bending over Bella, touching the cut on her forehead and Jasper couldn't contain the growl spilling from deep within.

Carlisle straitened out, taking on a submissive pose saying,"I'm sorry, Jasper."

"No Carlisle, I am sorry. My instincts are running wild at the moment. Please do what you need to do," Jasper said with remorse, but not able to control his instinct fully he watched Carlisle very carefully, making sure he didn't harm Bella.

Carlisle checked Bella over and when he started to stitch the cut on her fore head Jasper growled lowly, barely managing to contain his beast.

Carlisle worked as fast as he could before turning to Jasper, saying, "Besides the cut on her forehead, she has a mild concussion and some bruising, but she will be just fine."

"Thank you, Carlisle," Jasper said watching as Carlisle left the room before turning back to his still unconscious mate.

Jasper didn't feel comfortable undressing his mate and he didn't want any of the girls near her after what happened at the mall so he decided to just wash her and leave the clothes until she could dress herself.

He softly washed her face, neck, arms and hand until their were no traces of blood or dirt left. Covering her with the comforter lying at the foot of the bed, he returned to the bathroom to dispose of the dirty water and washcloth.

Finished with his task Jasper checked on Bella, but she was still unconscious so he decided to take this time to talk to the girls.

Walking down the stairs he tried calming himself down, but found it an almost impossible feat. He was angry that the girls, who promised to look after Bella, would leave her alone knowing what threat loomed over them. They knew Jessica and Lauren had managed to get into the house with all of them there, yet they left Bella alone.

When he reached the living room he scanned across the faces of all the females and they were watching him, fear and regret shining in their eyes.

"I trusted you all to keep my mate safe and you didn't. You knew the threat that is looming over us, yet you left her to go off by herself. How am I supposed to trust you when you can't even do something so simple?" Jasper asked in a deadly quiet voice.

Every girl in the room flinched, sadness and remorse filling their emotions, but no one said anything.

"That was the last time you get to take Bella anywhere!" Jasper barked out, his anger seeping through his voice as no one answered him.

"Jasper, I think you are being too h..." Carlisle started to say when he was interrupted by an unexpected voice.

"That's enough, Jasper! I understand that there are vampires after me, and I'm only human. You are a male who is a badass, and my mate but that doesn't give you the fucking right to tell MY friends they can't fucking hang out with me. How dare you!"

Bella said, her face getting redder and redder as her voice rose as the anger she felt shone through.

"But Bella..." Jasper started, but she cut him off.

"No Jasper! You don't get to talk to my friends that way for a simple mistake you could've made! You have all taught me to stand up for myself, to do things for myself and now you want to take all that away? Think again!" Bella said before looking over to Rose yelling, "Rose get me the fuck out of here!"

They rushed out, got into Rose's car and peeled out of the driveway.

Jasper stood there stunned at what happened and he took a moment to think about what Bella said, finally realizing his mistake. From the moment they met Bella they've been building her up and his actions just now was going against everything they've done. He knew then that he had made a huge mistake when he talked to the girls that way. He had some serious groveling to do.

He turned back to everyone saying, "I'm sorry. That was wrong of me, but I was just so worried," dropping his head, guilt poring off of him in waves.

"It's okay, Jasper. We all understand what you went through when Jessica and Lauren took your mate and we forgive you, but now you have to make it up to Bella." Esme said and everyone else nodded.

"Bella sure is getting badass now that her confidence is so much better," Emmett said with a huge smile, pride filling his emotions and everyone chuckled at Emmett's twisted sense of humor.

Jasper picked up his phone, wanting to call Bella to apologize, but was stopped by Esme saying, "Jasper give her some time to cool down. Rose is with her and you know she will look after Bella."

Jasper nodded, feeling like a complete idiot for his behavior. Taking a seat they started talking about what happened and how to prevent it from happening again while at the same time not stopping Bella's emotional growth.

Finally they heard a car pull up the drive way and checking the emotional signature Jasper sighed in relief when he felt Bella and Rosalie's familiar emotional signatures.

Jasper rushed out and as soon as Rosalie brought the car to a stop, he was next to the passenger side door, yanking it open and pulling Bella out of the car.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I was just so worried when I realized that Jessica and Lauren had taken you and the girls didn't even realize you were missing. I was so scared that I had lost you. Please forgive me," Jasper begged trying to pull Bella into a hug.

Bella pushed him away saying, "we need to talk," before leading Jasper away from the house.

**A/N: Go Bella! That knock on the head did her some good, lol.**

**Did you like it? **


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews and to everyone who followed or fav'd.**

**Katandjasper my beta, you are the best girl. Thank you so much for all your help and taking the time even when you feel like passing out and sleeping for days. I really and truly love you.**

**This is my first ever lemon, so I'm hoping its good.**

**Don't own anything.**

Chapter 35

_Previously: Bella pushed him away saying, "we need to talk," before leading Jasper away from the house._

Bella led Jasper far enough into the woods so their conversation wouldn't be overheard by the family.

Jasper was feeling nervous, he couldn't judge what's going to happen from Bella's emotions as she was only projecting determination and it was very disconcerting for him.

Just as Jasper was going to start begging for forgiveness again, Bella turned around putting her hand over his mouth to silence him before sighing heavily.

"Look Jay, I understand that you are the male vampire and that me being in danger brings out your dominant side, but since I've met you and your family you've taught me to be stronger, to stand up for myself and be my own person and now you just want to take it away and I can't allow that! I understand your need to protect me, but I will decide if I want to spend time with someone and who I want to spend time with and if you don't like it you need to talk to me and we can reach a compromise. I love you and I love your family, but I will not allow you or anyone else to dominate my life," Bella said fiercely.

"I understand, but I'm not sorry for telling them that I don't trust them to look after you when they proved they can't. I am sorry for the way I said it, though! I'll be happy if you want to spend time with them at home, but if you want to go out I would prefer it if the guys can go along or even go ahead of you to scout and watch over you from a distance," Jasper said softly.

"I understand Jay, and that's why I am talking to you. I am willing to compromise with you on that and I'm sorry I ran out with Rose, but I was so angry and confused and I needed to cool down and talk to her, otherwise I might have said or done something I would've regretted. " Bella said pulling him in for a hug,

"Next time please just talk to me first.

"I will, I promise," Jasper said again, pulling her in for a tender kiss.

"I guess we should head back before someone comes looking for us," Bella said radiating excitement, nervousness and a tiny bit of mischievousness.

Jasper intertwined their hands and they walked back at a leisurely pace, just enjoying each others company. Jasper felt relieved that Bella forgave him and even understood where he was coming from and he could also see and understand her point of view.

When they got back the family was nervously sitting in the living room waiting to see what happened between them, but when they saw them holding hands and Jasper's beaming smile they sighed in relief.

Bella winked at Rose without anyone seeing, a signal they arranged when they were driving. Rose immediately caught on and asked the family to join her on a hunting trip to which everyone agreed after the stressful day they had.

When they had all left Bella turned to Jasper saying, "I'm going to take a shower before heading to bed. Would you lay with me?"

"Don't you want something to eat first? And of course I'll lay with you," Jasper said.

"No I had something when me and Rose were out. I just want to shower and then fall asleep in your arms," Bella said with a soft smile pulling Jasper up the stairs and into her room.

Jasper pulled off his shoes and made himself comfortable on the bed while Bella grabbed some clothes out of her dresser and heading into the bathroom opening the taps to the shower for the water to heat up while she undressed.

Stepping into the shower and stood under the hot water just relaxing, giving herself a small pep talk for what she wanted to do next, before washing her body and hair with her favorite body wash and shampoo. After washing herself she made sure to shave everywhere.

Getting out she dried off quickly before blow drying her hair and brushing her teeth, finally putting on the sexy red baby doll set she bought at Victoria's Secret when she went shopping with the girls, thinking she had to thank Rose for putting it away without Jasper knowing about it.

Jasper, feeling Bella's nervousness and determination, wondered what the hell she was up to, but decided to just trust that she would talk to him about anything that was bothering her.

Looking up when the bathroom door finally opened, Jasper's jaw dropped. Bella stood there in the sexiest red lingerie and he felt himself harden as his eyes raked over her body.

"Wh...what are you doing?" Jasper stuttered.

Bella giggled before walking toward him slowly, swaying her hips as she went and biting her bottom lip sexily.

Bella climbed onto the bed, straddling Jasper, saying, "I want you to make love to me Jay. I'm ready to be yours in every possible way."

Jasper scanned Bella's emotions and feeling only love and lust with a slight twinge of nervousness he pulled her closer, kissing her deeply while his hands roamed over her body.

Bella returned the kiss feverishly, her hands tangling in Jasper's hair, nails scraping his scalp making him moan.

Licking his bottom lip, asking for entrance, tongues dancing together when he complied.

Jasper stroked Bella's side, lightly grazing her breasts, making her lust skyrocket and causing her to moan, arching her back wanting more.

Jasper cupped her breasts, thumbs brushing over her nipples in a slow, teasing way.

Bella pulled away from the kiss, needing to breath, but looking Jasper in the eyes seeing them darken with lust, she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it over his shoulders before lowering her head to his neck, kissing her way down his chest, enjoying the way his muscles quivered under her ministrations.

Jasper reached for the hem of her baby doll and pulled it up slowly, making Bella sit up before pulling it over her head.

"So beautiful," Jasper whispered in an awe filled voice before leaning down and taking one nipple into his mouth, running his tongue over it before sucking it gently, using his hand to massage Bella's other breast, flicking the nipple with his thumb.

Bella couldn't control herself,

she threw her head back moaning loudly at the pleasure Jasper was giving her.

Jasper gently pushed Bella down so that she was lying on the bed with him hovering over her, lavishing her breasts with his undivided attention.

Bella reached down unbuckling his belt, undoing the button of his jeans and slowly pulling the zipper down. Reaching in she grabbed his hardened cock, surprised to feel he was going commando.

Bella started stroking Jasper's cock nervously, but when he moaned around her nipple she gained confidence and started pumping her hand up and down, marveling in the reaction she caused.

With vampire speed Jasper shot up and pulled his jeans off leaving him completely naked. He could feel Bella's eyes traveling down his body and when her lust spiked he gave her a smug smile.

Lying back down Jasper started kissing Bella, letting his hands roam all over her body before following their path with his lips. When he got close to her pussy he could feel Bella's nervousness increase and he said, "trust me," to which she nodded.

Slowly spreading her legs he kissed down one leg, coming back up the other before lowering his mouth to her pussy, spreading her lips with his fingers he slowly licked her, making her gasp at the wonderful sensation.

He licked her clit feeling her squirm in pleasure before slowly pushing one finger into her pumping it in and out until he could feel her walls tightening.

Sending her waves of euphoria Jasper could feel Bella reaching her climax and as she screamed his name he quickly thrust his finger in deeply, breaking her hymen.

Pulling his finger out he quickly licked up all her juices, mixed with a little bit of blood, causing his own lust to become almost unbearable.

"Jasper I need you inside me," Bella moaned in a husky voice.

Jasper slowly moved up her body, kissing her deeply when he reached her lips, aligning himself with her he slowly entered her giving her body time to adjust to his size.

When Bella began bucking her hips he pulled out slowly, thrusting back in a little faster, making her moan. They quickly found a rhythm and moving in sync they brought each other to new heights of pleasure.

Jasper knew he wasn't going to last long as Bella's walls started to tighten, so he reached down and pinched Bella's clit making her scream his name as she came, with him following shortly.

Jasper rolled onto his side, pulling Bella with him kissing her deeply before saying, "I love you my Beautiful Angel."

"I love you too," Bella whispered back before drifting to sleep, a happy smile on her face.

**A/N: So was it any good? Let me know please, this was a huge step for me so I really want to know what you guys thought.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but I had scans and doctors appointments and I just didn't have the energy to write.**

**Thank you to each and everyone who reviewed, followed and fav'd.**

**Katandjasper my amazing friend and beta, thank you girl, I wouldn't be able to cope without you.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 36

Bella slowly started to wake up feeling sore everywhere, but it was the best kind of soreness she ever felt as she remembered what happened to cause her discomfort and pain.

Jasper was lying wrapped around her, and they were still naked. The iciness of Jasper's skin affecting her in the most delightful way.

Jasper had his face nuzzled into her neck, breathing in her sent, purring his contentment, the vibrations sending tingles down Bella's spine.

Jasper pulled back long enough to look into her eyes and what he saw would have made his heart skip a beat had it been possible.

There was so much love shining from her eyes and it was all for him, but the spell was broken when she needed a human moment.

As soon as she started to get up she felt most of her muscles screaming out at her in protest at the movement, but she felt so wonderfully complete that she wanted to do it again after she had taken care of her human needs.

Jasper wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with his very naked mate. He felt her soreness though and understood that his mate was human and probably would need some time to heal so that she would be able to enjoy herself next time. He would try to control himself better for her sake.

It didn't mean that he didn't want her again, he had been with other females, all vampires, but never in his existence had he experienced such a powerful orgasm and he wanted to experience that over and over again.

After Bella had taken care of her needs, she crawled back into bed, swaying her hips seductively, ignoring the discomfort of her sore muscles. She really wanted him again, and of course she could feel his need for her through their new mating bond.

Bella started kissing Jasper hungrily, wanting to let him know of her need for him, though she knew he could probably feel it.

Jasper of course felt Bella's need for him, rivaling his own, but again there was another problem. And he had to let her know,"Angel, I know that we both want to make love again, but you are feeling extremely sore. I know you'll say that doesn't matter but there is something else you should know. The family is back, they are downstairs, waiting for us."

Bella pouted, but relented as she didn't want the family to overhear them, knowing Peter and Emmett would tease her endlessly about it.

Jasper got up before picking Bella up and carrying her into the bathroom. He put a towel down before putting her down on the closed toilet lid before turning to the bath tub and filling it with hot water for Bella to soak in.

Bella smiled happily at Jasper before she slowly walked to the tub and getting in, motioning for him to join her in the tub. She just couldn't stand the thought of him being in the other room, away from her.

Jasper, not being able to deny his mate, quickly got into the bath, pulling Bella into his arms, her back against his chest. They lay there peacefully, enjoying just being with each other, until the water began to cool. Jasper took a cloth and tenderly started washing Bella, before getting out and pulling her out and drying her off.

They got dressed before reluctantly making their way down the stairs and into the living room where their family and friends were waiting for them.

As they entered the living room everyone greeted them with knowing smiles and Esme ushered Bella into the kitchen, before Emmett and Peter could say anything, where she made Bella a hearty breakfast to regain the energy she spent the previous night.

Bella's stomach growled when the delicious smells hit her nose, making the vampires laugh. Bella giggled with them, knowing they didn't do it to put her down, but in adoration and as soon as Esme put the plate down in front of her she dug in.

Jasper sat next to Bella as she ate and she turned to him, blurting out, "Jay, I want to be changed now. Alice said it will still be a couple of months before those other vampires attacked and I don't want to be vulnerable to Lauren's attacks anymore."

Jasper thought it over for a moment before calling Peter and Alice into the kitchen, asking them, "do either of you see a problem if Bella is changed now?"

Alice's eyes went blank as she scanned the future before smiling brightly, saying, "I don't see any trouble if she is changed now. It may even give us the upper hand."

Jasper nodded before turning to Peter, awaiting his answer.

Peter had a shit eating grin on his face and he said, "she's gonna be a bad ass vamp," before he turned around leaving them all dumb struck at his usual cryptic ass self.

Turning back to Bella and gauging her emotions Jasper smiled a small smile before saying, "Well, Angel, if you are sure that is what you want I don't see a problem with you being changed now, but I think you need to speak to your father as well."

Just then Charlie came into the kitchen saying, "No need Jasper. Bella has my blessing to go through with the change now if she wants. Carlisle can arrange with the school that Bella will be home-schooled from now on due to everything that's happened."

Bella jumped off the chair and rushed to her father, tripping over her feet in the process and landing in his arms, making him laugh and pat her on the back affectionately, saying, "I'm gonna miss your clumsiness and your blush, but I'm real glad that I get to keep you with me for eternity."

"Thank you, Dad. I'm glad that I get to keep you too," Bella said in an emotion filled voice.

"Well, Angel, when do you want me to change you?" Jasper asked.

"Tonight," Bella said determinedly.

"Okay Angel, but then I'm going to spend the day hunting and you can spend the day with the girls," Jasper said before kissing Bella passionately and walking out the door followed by Peter, Emmett and Charlie.

Bella walked into the living room and a shot of fear ran down her spine at the wicked grins on all the girls' faces. It was clear that they had something planned for her last day as a human and she wasn't sure if she would like it or not.

Alice and Rosalie grabbed Bella by the hands dragging her up the stairs to a spa sized bathroom, with the rest of the girls following.

Alice gave Bella a tiny robe and said, "Strip!" Before closing the door to give Bella some privacy.

Bella reluctantly got undressed before putting on the robe that barely covered her ass and opened the door for the girls to come in.

The girls made Bella lie down on a massage bed before proceeding to wax her of every piece of body hair and though Bella knew it was so that she would look good for Jasper, she hated them at that moment for the pain they caused her, yet she was grateful that Jasper wasn't there to feel her pain and discomfort.

After the torturous waxing session they drew Bella another hot bath with lavender bubble bath.

Bella got into the bath and allowed the hot water to soothe her aching skin and muscles while the girls went to work on her hair, washing it and conditioning it.

When Bella got out of the bath they wrapped her in a heated towel and she laid down on the massage bed again and Char gave her the best massage she had ever had, almost putting her to sleep.

When the massage was over, Alice dragged Bella to another chair and proceeded to blow dry her hair, combing it until it shone, while Maggie was giving her a pedicure and Rose and Esme were each doing her hands and finger nails.

Bella felt so pampered and loved that she completely forgot about the pain they had put her through with the waxing.

When they were finally done, Bella's stomach gave a loud rumbling and looking at the clock she was surprised to find that they had spent 7 hours in the spa bathroom and she couldn't wait for Jasper to see her.

Rose had given her a blood red, mini dress to put on with some red ballet flats and she knew that she looked beautiful!

The girls knew Jasper was waiting anxiously in the living room and they warned him to stay down there and let Bella come down to him.

They rushed down stairs so that Bella could be the center of attention and Esme quickly went and ordered Bella a pizza for her last human meal.

When Bella came down stairs, Jasper couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him was a goddess and he couldn't believe she was all his and that she would be turning for him so that they could spend eternity together.

Jasper wanted to pick her up and rush upstairs and have his wicked way with her, but he knew the girls would never forgive him and Bella needed to eat first. He couldn't wait to have her all to himself.

Bella winked at Jasper, feeling his need and desire and though she was a bit nervous she couldn't wait for him to finally turn her, claiming and marking her as his mate.

When Bella's pizza arrived she ate in the living room, wanting to spend time with everyone as she wouldn't be seeing them for a couple of days.

Jasper turned on some music and they danced and enjoyed a family night before Jasper threw Bella over his shoulder, making everyone laugh, and rushing up the stairs to their bedroom.

He proceeded to rip the little red dress from her body, before pushing her gently down on the bed, kissing her passionately.

Bella quickly undid the buttons of his shirt, pushing it over his shoulders, dragging her nails up and down his back, causing him to shiver in delight.

Neither of them wanted slow love making, their need and desire too powerful to control.

Kissing and touching each other feverishly, they soon got rid of their remaining clothes and when Jasper saw how wet Bella was for him he growled out, "so wet for me!"

"Yesss, Jasper, just for you. Take me!" Bella hissed out.

Jasper entered her quickly, causing them both to moan in pleasure. Bella locked her ankles behind Jasper's back and this new angle heightened their pleasure even more and Jasper knew he wasn't going to last long.

Reaching down between their bodies, Jasper pinched Bella's clit, making her walls tighten and she cried out when she orgasm with him following close behind, biting down on her neck, pumping her full of venom, marking her as his mate.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. Please leave me your thoughts.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and fav'd. Also a big thank you for everyone's support and patience while I sort out my health.**

**I can tell you all that we finally have a diagnosis and at this stage there's nothing they can do for me, but put me on a special diet. I suffer from extreme pain some days and they've taken away all my pain killers so please bear with me if updates are a bit slow. I don't have anymore doctors appointments for a couple of months so I will focus on my stories as much as possible.**

**Katandjasper, my dear friend and beta, I would've gone crazy if not for all your help and support. I don't have words to say thank you and to tell you how much I appreciate you.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 37

When Jasper realized that Bella was going through the most painful transformation that anyone could bear, guilt overwhelmed him and he quickly got up and getting a cold washcloth from the bathroom he tenderly cleaned Bella up before dressing her in a comfortable pair of sweat pants and a tank top.

He must have been projecting his guilt without knowing, because Bella croaked out, "Jasper, don't feel guilty. I'm fine and I love you."

Jasper stood in shock and awe, not knowing how Bella managed to speak through the worst pain imaginable, yet she did it and eased his mind at the same time. He watched in concern as Bella clamped down her jaw and when he tried to feel her emotions he was shocked to find none.

For a moment Jasper panicked, but then realizing he could still hear her heart beating and her ragged breaths he quickly went into the bathroom to clean and dress himself, knowing that the family would be eager to come in and see Bella.

When he was dressed he opened the bedroom door and Charlie was first in line to come in. Jasper stood off to the side to give Charlie a moment with his daughter, though it was hard for Jasper as his instincts were screaming at him to protect his vulnerable mate.

Suddenly, as Charlie was speaking to Bella, Jasper felt a burst of familial love coming from Bella and he projected it onto Charlie, saying, "That is what Bella is sending out to you while you are speaking to her."

Charlie's eyes glistened with unshed tears and he leaned over, kissing Bella on the cheek, saying, "I love you too, Sweetheart. I will see you in a few days."

Charlie got up with a heavy heart. He knew the pain his daughter was going through and he hated the fact that he couldn't do anything to help her.

Each family member and friend came up to see Bella and to speak a few words with her and every time she would send out a burst of familial love when she heard their voices, but every time Jasper tried to feel her emotions he would find nothing.

He knew she was blocking him somehow so that he wouldn't have to feel the pain of changing with her and he would feel guilty for putting her through it, but every time he felt guilty Bella would send him her love and reassurance, leaving Jasper speechless at his amazing mate.

About two hours into the change Jasper noticed that something was terribly wrong. He had seen many transformations before and the humans would always scream and writhe in agony and though Bella hasn't made a sound yet, this is the first time he has witnessed a change like hers.

"Carlisle!" Jasper yelled, panic clear in his voice as he watched Bella. Her muscles were locked stiffly and her skin was glowing red, radiating heat that was scorching to the touch.

Carlisle rushed into the room with the family behind him and everyone looked equally shocked at what they saw.

Carlisle went over to the bed and lightly touched Bella, yanking his hand back at the burning temperature of her skin.

"What the hell..." Peter asked what everyone was thinking.

"I have never seen anything like this before," Carlisle said thoughtfully. "I think the best thing that we can do for her now is to try to cool her down. Esme, please get as many ice packs as you can, wrap them in towels and we can pack them around Bella to try to bring her temperature down."

Esmé rushed out with Rosalie and Charlotte behind her and everyone could hear them rummaging around in the kitchen before they returned with a huge dish filled with ice packs and a huge stack of towel.

They wrapped the ice as quickly as they could and handed it to Carlisle, who packed them all around Bella's body, but almost as soon as it touched her it would melt away, leaving the vampires shocked and speechless.

"Look!" Alice shouted all of a sudden, pointing to Bella's face and when everyone looked her over they could see the changes taking place before their eyes.

Usually a human undergoing the change would gradually change, but they could see Bella's appearance change before their eyes.

For the next twenty-four hours they watched Bella, frequently changing the ice packs to try to keep her cool, but nothing they did seem to help.

Jasper was getting frantic with worry that Bella's heart wouldn't be able to withstand the high temperature and that it would give out before the change was completed.

Finally, after what felt like forever, they saw the red heated glow fade away and Bella's heart was racing as if she was nearing the end of the change.

"That's not possible," Peter mumbled softly as Bella's heart gave one last beat before falling silent.

Everyone stood in breathless anticipation, waiting for Bella to open her eyes. Never have they seen or heard of such an intense, yet short transformation and they didn't know what to expect next.

Slowly Bella opened her eyes and as soon as she saw Jasper she flew up so fast that she bumped her head against his, causing Emmett and Peter to laugh loudly.

"Ow, that hurt," Bella said, rubbing her forehead before looking at Jasper in embarrassment, saying, "sorry, Jay. Didn't expect to sit up so fast. I'll have to get used to this new speed."

Jasper smiled at her tenderly, "we will all help you adjust, Angel."

"Bella, how are you feeling? That was the weirdest change we've ever seen," Carlisle asked concerned.

"I'm feeling great! Better than I've ever felt before," Bella replied happily, bouncing up and down on the bed in her excitement at being a vampire.

"I don't think..." Edward started saying when all of a sudden the bed crashed to the floor, pieces of the wooden frame flying everywhere.

Bella sat on the floor stunned, guilt pouring from her. She looked up, her bottom lip trembling as she said, "I... I'm so sorry. I... I didn't mean to."

Jasper chuckled before helping Bella stand up, dusting her clothes, before doing the same to himself.

"It's okay, Angel. We've all been there and we know what it's like," he said with a tender smile on his face.

Everyone hummed in agreement before Carlisle asked, "aren't you thirsty?"

"Oh...uhm, yeah now that you mentioned it, I do have a slight tickle in my throat," Bella replied softly.

"Like father like daughter," Charlie chuckled, making Bella smile at him lovingly.

"So what do you wanna hunt, Bella? We have quite a few human drinkers here who could take you if you want or if you wanna go veggie, I'm sure Jasper would love to take you," Peter said, making Jasper growl at the thought of anyone else taking his mate hunting.

"I want to try animals first. I know that human blood makes you stronger, but I don't think I'll be able to kill someone," Bella replied, determination shining in her eyes.

Jasper smiled at her with love and pride in his eyes, before saying, "well come on then Angel. Let's get you fed."

Jasper took Bella's hand and led her out of the room, down the stairs and out the back door. Everyone followed, wanting to support Bella in her first hunt and be there if anything went wrong and they were needed to help control her.

Jasper started running and at first Bella just stood there looking at the space where Jasper disappeared, before remembering that she was just as fast.

She shot off like a bullet, quickly catching up to Jasper, laughing at the exhilarating speed. After running for a couple of minutes Jasper stopped Bella and explained to her how they went about hunting. He told her to close her eyes and listen to the forest around them and when she could pinpoint where her prey was to hunt.

Bella did as Jasper said and quickly found her prey a couple of miles south. She ran in the direction and when she spotted the deer she sprang, quickly snapping its neck before instinctively biting down on its neck and drinking the delicious, warm blood.

When Bella finished she dropped the carcass scanning the area for Jasper, seeking his approval and when she found him she couldn't help the shiver of desire running through her at the predatory look on his face.

Jasper smirked at Bella devilishly before stalking over to her, eyes black with lust. Taking her into his arms he crashed his mouth onto hers, tongues battling for dominance, hands ripping the clothes from each others bodies in a lustful frenzy.

Pushing her backward until her back hit a tree, Jasper picked Bella up, wrapping her legs around his waist, thrusting deep into her, both growling out in pleasure.

Jasper quickly found a rhythm, Bella meeting him thrust for thrust, licking, kissing and nipping each other everywhere they could reach.

Jasper felt Bella's walls tighten around him and as he slammed into her,he sent her their combined lust, pushing her over the edge, which in turn caused him to cum hard.

Both bit down onto each others necks instinctively, marking each other so everyone could see they were mated.

Jasper pulled out of Bella reluctantly, lying her down on the ground, pulling her into his arms, staying like that while they came down from their blissful state.

Finally being able to focus, Jasper said, "You did good on your first hunt, Angel. Do you need more or did you get enough?"

"I think I've had enough, Jay," Bella said smiling happily.

Jasper got up before pulling Bella up and started leading her back to the house, naked as the day they were born, but Jasper knew that either Peter or Alice would have left a bag of clothes just inside the forest.

As they ran, Jasper explained to Bella what they would do to get her used to her new speed and strength and discussed her training for the upcoming battle.

**A/N: So what did you think of Bella's change and their claiming each other? Any guesses as to what Bella's power will be?**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews and all your support, it means a lot to me. I'm real sorry for not answering reviews, I will get back to it from this chapter.**

**A huge thank you to Katandjasper for helping me fix my work up, for all your love and support. You are the best and I love you!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 38

When Bella and Jasper got closer to the house Jasper picked up Peter's scent and followed it to a tree with a hollow in the middle. Inside was a backpack filled with clothes for him and Bella.

They quickly got dressed before walking through the last trees and into the clearing in front of the house where everyone stood waiting, eager to hear how Bella's first hunt had gone.

Jasper explained to them that Bella was a natural hunter and that she was full after just one deer. The family just shook their heads, Bella always managed to amaze them and this time was no different.

Emmett being Emmett challenged Bella to an arm wrestling match, wanting to show that his superior strength could beat the strength of a newborn, and Bella quickly agreed after a reassuring nod from Jasper.

They moved over to a flat boulder, the family surrounding them. Quickly getting into position they grabbed each others hands and at Jasper's signal Emmett began pushing against Bella with all his strength, but he was not able to budge her arm even a little bit.

Bella pushed back slightly and slammed Emmett's arm against the boulder, causing it to break into smaller pieces and cracks to from on Emmett's wrist.

"O shit! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Bella said softly, shock clear on her face.

Emmett looked from his healing arm to Bella and back again before walking away mumbling something about freaky newborns with super strength.

Rosalie giggled at her husbands antics before quickly running after him to stroke his ego and to check on his wrist. She knew he would be fine, but the mating instincts demanded that she check on him to make sure he was okay, even if he did bring it on himself, he knew better than to challenge a newborn.

Everyone else laughed at Emmett's antics not realizing that Bella was as close to tears as a vampire could get, until she ran off into the forest.

Jasper immediately wanted to go after her to comfort his mate and reassure her that she didn't do anything wrong, but he was quickly stopped by Charlie who went after Bella instead.

No one was worried about either of them losing control as they both had outstanding control over their thirst, but Jasper couldn't help the worry that encased him with the looming threat and knowing that neither Bella or Charlie had any significant fight training. He followed Charlie, but not close enough to over hear their conversation, but close enough that he could feel their emotions.

Charlie found Bella in a clearing in the middle of the forest. She was sitting with her knees pulled up against her chest, her head buried in between, shaking from the sobs that racked her body. He could practically feel the guilt and self-doubt pouring from her.

He went over to Bella, picking her up before sitting down with her on his lap, like when she was a little girl, crying over the other kids teasing her. He gently rocked her, cooing to her in a calming way.

When she finally started to calm down, he said, "shh, Sweetheart. No one is angry at you. They all know and understand how hard it is for us newborns to control our strength. Besides, Emmett's not hurt... well besides his ego so there is no need for you to feel bad. He should have known better than to challenge a newborn."

"But... Emmett stormed off... like he was angry at me..." Bella whispered between sobs.

Charlie didn't know if it was her sobs or the way she said it, but he felt scared, almost like he expected someone to be angry and disappointed in him, but he shrugged it off, saying, "He wasn't angry at you, Sweetheart, he was just sulking because he lost the arm wrestling match and he believed that you would never be able to beat him, especially since you are so much smaller than he is. His just being a typical male, give him some time and you'll see, he'll get over it and challenge you with something else."

Bella looked at him doubtfully, but she saw the honesty in his eyes. Smiling a small smile she said, "thanks Dad. You always know how to make me feel better."

"Well that's what I'm here for, Sweetheart, and you know you can always come to me for anything," Charlie said smiling tenderly.

"I know. Your the best Dad a girl could ask for," Bella said, a loving smile on her face.

Charlie could almost feel his heart stutter and he felt an immense sense of pride and love fill him and he wondered what was going on and if Bella had a gift, but again he filed it away to discuss it with the others at a later stage.

"Come on, let's get back. I'm sure Jasper is sick with worry by now. He wanted to come after you, but I stopped him, though I'm sure he isn't too far from here. Probably just out of hearing range," Charlie said, standing up with Bella still in his arms, giggling at her Dad's strength. She felt loved and protected, just like she did when she was little.

Charlie put Bella down, giving her a hug, before they started making their way back home, but after running only a short while Peter came bursting through the trees, a worried look on his face, asking where Jasper was as trouble was headed their way.

Jasper, feeling Peter's emotions, came running from the other direction. He came to a stop next to Bella and looking at Peter he asked, "what's going on?"

"Not sure, Major. I just know trouble is heading this way and fast," Peter said hating his gift for not giving him all the information they needed.

Jasper stretched his gift out as far as he could, trying to sense any threats and from what direction they were coming. Suddenly, about five emotional signatures entered his range from the way Bella and Charlie just came and all they were feeling were anger, hate and a lot of blood lust. Jasper immediately knew it was newborns, and by the familiarity of the emotions he knew they were sent to challenge them for "feeding grounds", but he was confident that him and Peter could handle it.

"Five Newborns coming from the north and they are feeling a lot of hate and anger, the same kind of emotions the newborns felt in the wars. Shouldn't be too hard to deal with them," Jasper told Peter, pushing Bella behind him as Peter did the same with Charlie.

Neither Charlie or Bella was happy with this, but they knew without the proper training they would only be a hindrance and a small part of Bella's old feelings of unworthiness started creeping out again.

When the newborns came through the trees, Bella was scared, but she decided that she wouldn't be a hindrance. She decided that she would stand tall and fight with her mate and that she would be worthy of Jasper.

Just then the newborns leapt at them and the most incredible thing happened. Jasper, Peter and Charlie stood frozen in shock at the sight before turning to Bella with wide eyes, filled with amazement, pride and love.

**A/N: Ooh, a cliffy. This is where a part of Bella's power will come into play, and though some of you had wonderful ideas no one got it right, though a few guessed a shield, that will play a small part. So tell me what you thought of Bella and Emmett's antics and the little father/daughter moment.**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you so much for all your support, reviews, fav's and follows. It really means a lot to me and it brightens my most difficult days.**

**Katandjasper, thank you so much for all your encouragement, support, and friendship. Without you this story would never have seen the light.**

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 39

Bella stood there with a fierce look on her face and determination shining from her eyes. She wouldn't let anyone hurt her family if she could help it. Hurting her family would ultimately hurt her and she believed that they have all been hurt enough.

"Why are you attacking us, when we have done nothing to provoke you?" She asked in a dark voice, her eyes trained on the five newborn vampires that hung motionless in the air, frozen mid leap.

The newborns all looked shocked, fear radiating from them. They did not expect such power from the small group of vampires they planned to attack.

"We were sent here because of your coven threatening our Master's territory. We have done no wrong, yet you want to eliminate us for our feeding grounds," one of the newborns said, snarling fearfully.

Peter and Jasper exchanged a brief look, flashes of their days in Maria's army running through their minds and they knew that somehow James had intimate knowledge of the southern wars, but he didn't carry the scars of one who had been a part of it. They knew something more was going on.

"Who is your master?" Bella asked, already knowing the answer.

"James is our master. He told us that you have attacked him and his coven without reason. We have been created to help eradicate you and to ensure the safety of him and his coven and in return we get as much blood as we want," the same newborn replied while another snarled at him to keep quiet.

"I'm afraid that you have been misled. James is the one who threatened to hunt us down. We have a vampire in our midst who James hunted when she was human, but another changed her. He blames our coven and wants revenge. Also the girls Lauren and Jessica who are with him has threatened me and even harmed me while we were human, without cause," Bella explained to them, a strange yet powerful vibe coming from her and Jasper could feel the newborns believing her, all except one.

"Then I am truly sorry for attacking you without cause. How can we make up for it?" The newborn asked, their emotions calming down considerably, yet again causing Jasper and Peter to look at Bella with awe filled eyes.

Jasper's eyes were blacker than a moonless night and it sent shivers down Bella's spine before she focused on the immediate threat, promising herself that once this is over she would explore the feeling further.

"What are you talking about? How can you believe their lies so easily? Clearly she is manipulating all of you and they will end you the moment you let your guard down," the snarling newborn screeched at his companions.

"I can feel the truth in her words and you know as well as I do that something isn't right with James and his closest companions," the first newborn replied trying to convince the others of his truth, but it was clear to everyone that he wasn't going to listen to reason, his mind too muddled by his blood lust, driving him insane and beyond reason.

Jasper nodded to Peter who immediately went over to the unruly newborn, grabbing him by the throat the minute Bella let go of him, dragging him away and out of sight from the others. He then proceeded to rip the newborn apart and after piling up the torn pieces, Peter dropped a burning match onto the pile, watching as the venom immediately caught fire, burning hotter than any normal fire, quickly turning the pile of marble limbs into nothing but ash blowing away in the wind.

Though the others couldn't see what was happening they all knew what the sound of screeching, tearing metal meant and they shuddered at the purple smoke rising up in the air, the scent of burning incense overwhelmingly strong to their sensitive noses, causing some of them to gag.

Bella hated that they had to kill another being, but she knew that it couldn't be helped. The newborn refused to listen to reason and it would have only caused irreparable damage to keep him alive, damage they couldn't afford with the looming threat hanging over their heads. She dropped her head in silent mourning only lifting her eyes when she felt strong arms embrace her, Jasper sending her waves of love and peace, which she returned with love and gratitude.

Slowly they turned back to the remaining newborns, who were still hanging motionless in the air, being held immovably tight by an unseen force.

"We are truly sorry for killing your friend, but we can't afford unruly newborns with the threat of war looming over our heads," Jasper told the newborns.

"It is not a problem. That one was always causing a fight with someone. He was no friend of ours," one of the so far silent newborns answered, disdain for his fallen companion clear on his face.

"Do you truly mean it when you say you want to help?" Bella asked as Peter joined them again, reeking of burning vampire.

"Yes we do," the newborn replied, the others nodding their consent and after Bella got the okay from Jasper she slowly let them down, removing her shield from them, but wrapping it tight around her family, not fully trusting the newborns yet.

"Will you please tell us everything you know about your master, his plans and everything that's going on in his camp?" Charlie asked in his most authoritative voice that he got from years of being a cop, causing shivers to run down the newborn vampire's spines.

The newborns all sat down in a semi-circle, showing that they have calmed down and meant no threat before looking up at Bella as the one said, "we don't know much, but I'll tell you what I know. I used to be a drug addict, living on the streets, pick pocketing to get money for food or my next fix when I was approached by a guy, who I now know to be James. He promised me a better life with no worries about food or money. I was too high to think rationally and quickly agreed to his proposal and before I knew what was happening I was burning. I thought I was dying, it was the most excruciating pain I have ever felt."

He shuddered at the memory before continuing,"When I finally woke up I was confused and I had a severe burning sensation in my throat. James came in and told me what I'd become before ordering a beautiful girl to take me hunting. I killed a young man before I knew what was happening, but the burning in my throat felt so much better after wards. When we got back James called a meeting. There's about twenty of us in total, and he told us about your coven and that you've attacked him without cause and that he needs us for protection and to kill you and that in return we could have as much blood as we wanted, though we hardly ever get to feed. I always thought that something didn't make sense, but it was drowned out by my blood lust. There are four vampires with James, a red headed female named Victoria, a guy with dreadlocks named Laurent, a Mexican woman whom we don't know the name of and a young girl named Lauren. There was a fifth, but she disappeared."

Peter and Jasper looked at each other at the mention of a Mexican woman, shuddering at the thought that Maria might be involved. It was strange for her to travel away from her compound at any given time so their suspicion could be wrong, but they needed more Intel.

"Would you be willing to go back and become spies for us? You could convince them that you tried to battle a small group of us, but that we killed your missing companion and that you had run off as to not meet the same fate. Gather as much information as you can and report to us when the opportunity arises," Jasper asked the small group of newborns.

They sat in stony silence debating on what to do. They were frightened of James and rightly so. He didn't treat them well and if you displeased him he didn't hesitate in killing you, but they also knew that if they went back it would result in a bigger chance to rid the world of the evil that was James and his coven and so they decided to go back.

"We will go back and do the best we can to help you and your coven," the newborn said before getting up.

"Thank you. We will help you find a peaceful way to live once this is all over," Bella said, relieved that they would have help from such an unexpected source.

The newborn just nodded before turning around and disappearing back the way they came from with the others following close behind him.

When the newborns were out of sight and out of hearing range Jasper turned his coal black eyes to Bella and Peter, knowing what was going to happen, grabbed Charlie's arm saying, "Come on, Charlie. We need to leave these two alone for a while."

Charlie looked from Bella to Jasper in confusion before he realized what was going on and he allowed Peter to pull him away, not wanting to see or hear what was happening between his daughter and her very protective and possessive mate.

As soon as Peter and Charlie were gone Jasper stalked over to Bella with a predatory glint in his eyes. When he reached her he started running his hands all over her body, his instincts demanding him to check her over for injuries.

"Jasper, what's wrong? What are you doing?" Bella asked confused.

"Jasper's not here at the moment lil lady and I'm checking to make sure you are unharmed," he replied in a smooth voice with a dangerous undertone.

Bella smiled coyly, saying, "well hello Major. Its a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh the pleasure is all mine," he whispered in her ear before kissing down her throat making her moan loudly.

Once he seemed to be satisfied that his mate was indeed unharmed, he kissed her hard and then whispered,"I won't be as gentle as Jasper is, but I need to claim you as well. I WILL dominate you, my mate!"

Bella just nodded as she didn't trust her voice with the overwhelming desire flooding her body, caused by his words . Suddenly he was kissing her and he pushed her hard into a tree. He started kissing down her throat and then without warning he ripped her clothes off, leaving her bare before him. In the blink of an eye his clothes were gone as well before he was upon her once more.

Bella was rubbing herself all over him trying to get the friction she needed to get release, but the Major wasn't going to allow it. He was a very dominate vampire and he would not allow her to set the pace, that and the fact that he would make sure she was pleasured before he was, made him pull back just long enough to push her to the ground while growling. Then he grabbed her hands that were reaching for him pulling them over her head and pinning them there with one of his own. He then ordered her to keep them there or he would stop.

Bella became even more aroused at the Major's black eyes perusing her body. She could see the lust and love in his eyes and she knew that it was only for her and she couldn't help the shiver running down her spine at his actions.

The Major kissed her hard, yet passionately before trailing kisses down her neck, her collarbones and down to her breasts before sucking one rosy nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue, causing Bella to arch her back in pleasure. He took great care to lavish both breasts with an equal amount of attention before licking a trail down her stomach, making her gasp when he reached her pussy.

He pushed open her legs before spreading her lips with the fingers of one hand, flicking her clit with his tongue and pushing a finger into her dripping wet pussy at the same time, causing her to moan loudly, desperate for more of this wonderful new pleasure he was making her feel, arching her back trying to get closer to his tongue's ministrations.

He pumped his finger in and out at a fast rate while at the same time licking and flicking her clit with his tongue while she writhed in pleasure. He could feel her walls tightening around his fingers and knowing she was close he lightly bit her clit making her scream out her orgasm, slowing down his pace to allow her to come down from her orgasmic high before he pulled himself up crashing his lips to hers.

He lifted himself up before quickly discarding his jeans and aligning himself with her he pushed into her, pounding her harder and faster than ever before, hands trailing all over her body, lips glued together in a passionate frenzy, both roaring out their pleasure before biting down over their mating marks, marking each other yet again.

**A/N: So what did you think of Bella? Did she handle it well? Let me know your thoughts.**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to review, your kindness is amazing and deeply appreciated. Also thank you to everyone who followed and favorited.**

**Katandjasper did the amazing beta work on this chapter and I want to thank her for her help and support in both my writing and other issues. **

**I don't own Twilight or the characters!**

Chapter 40

It has been a few weeks since the situation with the newborns and even though the family didn't hear from them very often, the newborns have been true to their word and have given periodic updates about the situation in Seattle. Apparently Maria was helping James, but she demanded the Major be returned to her for her help. They have built an army of about fifty newborns and were planning to attack in two days. It didn't seem like any of the newborns had any powers, though there were a few that didn't want to fight, but if Maria or any of the leaders found out they didn't want to fight they were quickly killed and replaced with others.

Everyone has been training diligently for the last few weeks and Jasper was sure that they were ready and would be able to handle themselves when the newborns attacked. Though 50 newborns as well as a handful of experienced fighters were a daunting number, Jasper knew each and every vampire on their side had a reason to fight for. A reason that they wanted to stay alive and that would ultimately give them the upper hand.

They have discovered that Bella had both a physical and a mental shield and that she could manipulate people with her own emotions. If she was very passionate about something and she spoke about it no one could help but believe the same things she did. If she felt like you were a bad person and she told you so you would feel it in your soul and vice versa. They didn't have a name for this power as it was the first time any of them have seen something like that before, but it was amazing to watch or experience. It was like she had a mixture of Charlie and Jasper's powers and with her shield it made her the most powerful vampire in their group.

Ever since the day that Bella trapped the newborns in her shield, she seemed to have full control over it. She just had to think about what she wanted it to do and it formed to her will whether is was size or distance, physical or mental.

Both Bella and Charlie also had amazing control over their blood-lust, though Bella had some difficulty getting used to her speed and strength and it regularly caused her emotions to go haywire. There were more than one time that Charlie wished Renee was still alive so that he could send her to hell for what she did to Bella.

Jasper told everyone to take the day to spend with their loved ones and mates. The next day everyone would need to hunt to be at their strongest for the attack, but no one wanted to stray to far from the house. They formed small groups just talking or messing around, enjoying each others company. Every now and then they would drift apart and form new groups spending time with everyone from the family, extended family and the new friends that they have made over the last couple of months.

Jasper had taken Bella a little ways into the forest, just out of earshot of the others and they spent a few hours just being together, reassuring each other that everything would be fine. They planned to take a holiday after the battle before settling on Jasper and Peter's ranch in Texas. Though they loved the Cullen's dearly they were a newly mated pair and needed some time to just be together without such a big group of vampires surrounding them and with Charlie deciding to go with Maggie for a while it was a golden opportunity for them to take time for themselves as well.

Just as Bella and Jasper came back and formed a group with Peter, Charlotte, Charlie and Maggie, they heard footsteps running through the forest. The knew by the speed that it could only be vampires and by the sounds of it, there were a lot of them, coming their way and fast.

For a moment everyone froze, wondering if their newborns informants got the information wrong or if they had been found out and the battle had been moved forward. They were dreading the latter as they were to close to town and there would be no way of concealing a vampire battle from the nearby townsfolk. It would mean the destruction of the whole town and that would bring the Volturi down on any survivors, something no one wanted to happen.

The remaining groups rushed over and they quickly formed their battle lines as Jasper instructed them to when they practiced. The strongest fighters would be in front and the weakest at the back, picking up all the stragglers that tried to make an escape or tried to get to the town and the people there. Jasper knew these newborns would be starved and driven crazy due to their thirst. It was the way Maria always worked, believing it would cause the newborns to be more vicious and with the reward of feeding as much as they wanted hung over their head, they would attack and fight like crazy.

Bella threw her shield over everyone, determined to protect her family and friends from the approaching group until they knew if it was friend or foe. She wasn't going to allow her family to suffer under the attack of powerful gifts as long as she was standing and could help them to win the battle. She knew their was no gift that would work through her shield, not mental gifts and not physical ones either.

Jasper gave her a sideways glance, love and pride shining through his emotions before he looked forward and took on his Major persona once again. Peter next to him, standing tall like the soldier he was. Charlie stood next to Peter, with his police training and under Jasper's eye, he was one of their strongest fighters. Bella stood on Jasper's other side with Charlotte flanking her. Bella had also shown a natural fighting ability and along with Charlotte they were the strongest female fighters, even better than some of the guys.

Finally they could see about twenty vampires approaching in a strange formation. It was like they were running in a circle, protecting someone or something important in the middle. When they finally emerged out of the cover of the trees they stopped running, but slowly approached the gathering of vampires in the clearing in front of the house and a few gasps sounded from the family when they recognized the black cloaks with the Volturi crest embroidered on the left side.

The came to a stop before the vampires formed a semicircle around their leader and out of the centre came a solitary figure, radiating power, but no one knew which of the leaders had come here until he pulled his hood back and stood before the family in all his powerful glory. They couldn't believe their eyes and the family was afraid, wondering why the Volturi would send so many guard to them unless they believed the family to be responsible for the inconspicuous killings and disappearances happening in the nearby Seattle.

"Cullen's, Irish coven, we have received news about some uncontrolled vampires in the nearby area and when we investigated we found some disturbing news," He said in a smooth baritone voice, sending shivers down Bella's spine. He stood there scanning each of the vampires carefully until his eyes landed on Bella.

The voice had a soothing quality and for some confusing reason she felt completely drawn to this vampire, but it wasn't in the same way she was drawn to Jasper. She felt like she knows this vampire, yet she knows that she has never seen or met him before.

Jasper feeling her emotions looked between her and the Volturi leader worriedly, not understanding what was going on. He tried reading the emotions around him, but he couldn't pick up any malicious emotions from the Volturi group, but he knew they were good at keeping their composure and that he couldn't rely on his gift where they were concerned.

Bella started moving forward but Jasper pulled her back before turning back to the vampire in question, opening his mouth to ask...

**A/N: so we have some unexpected visitors and it seems like Bella is deeply affected by him. Will it be good or bad?**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited or alerted this story. Your support means the world to me.**

**Katandjasper thank you so much for fixing this up for me. **

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 41

Jasper turned furious eyes to the Volturi leaders, growling out, "Aro, why are you here and what are you doin' to my mate?"

Aro looked Jasper up and down, assessing him, before nodding his head in approval, mumbling "you'll do!" under his breath.

Finally looking Jasper in the eyes he stated, "We are here because of the exposure risk in Seattle and while spying on those vampires we learned they were building an army to dispose of you for various reasons. The reason that caught my attention and led us here, was the mention of young Isabella."

Charlie who was focused on the guard until he heard Aro's last words focused his attention on the blonde leader for the first time. "And what interest to you have in my daughter?" Charlie questioned in his most authoritative voice.

Aro looked over to Charlie, recognition shining in his eyes, before saying, "Oh and you must be Charlie, father to our princess. So glad to finally meet you both!"

Everyone looked at Aro with shock and confusion, not quite understanding what he meant and upon seeing their shocked and confused faces, Aro said, "Well why don't we move this gathering into the house and I'll explain."

Carlisle, ever the graceful leader that he was, quickly complied and led everyone back into the house were they sat, mates together, while Aro took the floor.

"When I was younger, a few years before my change, my sister was raped and got pregnant because of it. My parents gave away the baby, as they believed that my sister would be shunned because of it. I tried to trace it with little luck.

After I was changed and I got through the newborn phase and after we formed the Volturi, Didyme came to me and asked me to try and trace the descendants of her child. She just wanted to know that they were safe and well taken care off.

At first it was difficult as so many years had passed, but eventually I found them and I've kept an eye on them ever since and since Renée is dead, Isabella is the last of my sisters descendant and seeing as she is already a vampire it makes her our princess, though Renée wasn't the best example of a mother. As she was an only child, her father spoiled her to death and it made her an extremely selfish human being, going so far as to blame Isabella for all her wrong choices and failures," Aro explained, giving everyone a few minutes to process what he said before continuing, "As I said, we are here because of the threat of the army being built in Seattle and seeing as your coven, Carlisle, is in the middle of all this, we are here to offer our assistance in taking out this threat as soon as possible."

"So why did Bella react so strongly to you?" Jasper asked, still looking pissed.

"Because my dear boy, she felt the familial bond between us. Unconsciously she knew who I was to her and that I would never harm her or those she loved," Aro explained with a smirk, watching as Bella got up and slowly started walking to him.

"So you are my long-lost, great-uncle?" She asked softly, still itching to go to him and cuddle in his protective arms, much like she would with Jasper or Charlie when she felt insecure.

Aro looked at her tenderly, "Yes little one, I am. And I'm so sorry for what you had to go through with Renée, I would have come for you if I knew you were going to get involved with vampires, but I wanted to protect you from our world as much as possible."

"I understand," Bella said before finally giving in to her instincts and running into his waiting arms.

The others watched them for a couple of minutes before Jasper cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with his mate in the arms of another male, even if it was family.

Aro laughed, but let Bella go back to her mate and they sat for what felt like hours discussing their family dynamics. Bella knew her ancestors moved from Italy at some point as her grandmother was still fluent in Italian, but she never knew that she was a descended from vampire royalty. Aro explained what happened to Didyme and it saddened Bella deeply and she made the decision to go and see Marcus as soon as this fight was over.

When she voiced this decision, Jasper wanted to refuse at first, still being cautious of the Volturi, but when Bella explained her reasoning he reluctantly gave in to her wished, but stating that after their trip to Volterra they will find a place to be on their own for a little while. Being newly mated with so much drama was hard on both of them and Bella gladly gave in.

Aro turned to Jasper, asking, "So what strategy were you going to follow to rid the world of this threat?"

"Well Alice saw them attacking tomorrow, so we were going to wait for them in a clearing near the mountains. It's far enough that the newborns won't smell the humans and go into a frenzy and if the humans hear anything they'll write it off as thunder in the mountains. We've been training everyone and I believe we are ready," Jasper explained.

Aro nodded before saying, "We will stand with you. We've been trying to get rid of Maria for centuries and now is a golden opportunity for us."

"I also think Bella should go after this Lauren girl, while Jasper and Alice go after James. I will take out Maria and Peter can take out Victoria while Charlotte deals with Laurent. The guard and the rest of you can take out the newborns," Aro said and everyone nodded in approval, happy that they could go after the ones that caused them so much pain and trouble.

Everyone else accepted Aro's offer thankfully, knowing with the Volturi on their side the victory was a sure thing...

After the planning was settled Jasper nudged Bella in the side and getting up he told everyone that they were going hunting.

He took Bella's hand and led her into the forest, far enough that the other vampire's wouldn't hear them, but not too far so that if anything happened they could get back fast.

Bella knew something was up and she suspected what Jasper wanted to talk about, but she kept calm and quiet, giving him time to sort out his thoughts and talk to her.

After a few minutes of pacing and running his hands through his hair, Jasper turned to Bella and said, "Sweetheart, I don't want you to fight. I know you have these amazing gifts, but we can't always rely on our gifts and your still so young into this life and I'm scared of losing you. I won't be able to go on if something were to happen to you..."

As much as Bella wanted to be angry at Jasper, she couldn't find it in herself. She understood how he felt as she was scared of losing him too, so she said, "Baby, I'm scared of losing you too, but I'm not keeping you from fighting because our family needs you so please don't keep me from fighting. I can and will protect our family!"

"I can't, my instincts are screaming at me to take you and run. I've seen the things Maria did to newborns and I don't want you near her, or any of them. I want to know you'll be safe," Jasper said a new vulnerability in his eyes as he looked at Bella.

Bella loved him even more in that moment, but she was determined to fight with her family, to rid the world of the vindictive Lauren Mallory so she said, "Baby, how about a compromise? You've taught me everything you know about fighting, so let's mock fight and if I win you allow me to fight and if I lose I will stay out of the fight."

Jasper thought about it for a minute and confident that she wouldn't be able to best him in a fight, he agreed.

Bella quickly tied up her hair and they took their battle stances. Crouching and growling as they circled each other. Bella's thoughts rushed through everything that Jasper had taught her. She knew he wouldn't attack first so she rushed him, but just as he opened his arms to catch her she jumped over his head, her foot catching him under the chin, sending him flying to the ground, looking stunned for a second.

He quickly sprang back to his feet, but just as he turned Bella kicked him in the back sending him sprawling forward and before he could catch himself she was on his back, pinning his arms behind his back and her teeth touching his throat.

He couldn't believe that Bella had bested him and so quickly too. Clearly she held back when they were training. She was now even more lethal than he was.

Still the thought of his mate fighting had his instincts roaring with the need to claim and protect her at all costs.

"See? If I can take you down, without using my gifts I can take anyone! Now, will you allow me to fight?" Bella asked still holding him down.

"Yes you can fight, but I want you close to me at all times," Jasper said tensely and the moment Bella pulled her teeth back and let go of his arms he had her pinned underneath him.

His black eyes looking intently into Bella's, conveying without words how he felt. He quickly stripped them both and pinning Bella's hand above her head with one of his, he explored her body with the other, crashing his mouth over hers hard.

Bella knew he needed to dominate her after she bested him in a fight and truthfully she enjoyed this side of Jasper. Her moans of pleasure rang loudly in the forest as he kissed, nipped, bit and licked every part of her that he could reach. She was dripping wet by the time he reached her pussy and he quickly licked her leaking juices before coming up to kiss her again.

The taste of her juices on his lips made her even wetter and Jasper quickly lined his hard cock up and pushed into her, causing both of them to moan in pleasure.

He fucked her hard and fast and when he felt her walls starting to tighten around his cock he reached down to pinch her clit causing her to fall over the edge taking him with her. He bit her over her mating mark, reaffirming that she was his.

**A/N: So what did everyone think of this new twist? **

**On another note, I will be posting my new story A Fairy Tale Ending, next week. It's a Garrett/Bella pairing, but Jasper, Peter and Charlotte will make appearances as well. If you are interested in reading, please put me on author alert.**

**Love**

**Angel**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: So sorry this is late, I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter and I want to give a huge thank you to katandjasper for all her help and hard work on this chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, fave'd and alerted this story. Also a big welcome and thank you to Tinkerbella Blake who came from another site to follow my story as it wouldn't let me post on there anymore.**

Chapter 42

After Jasper was satisfied that his mate was properly claimed they quickly got dressed and ran back to the house to meet up with everybody to go to the clearing where the battle would take place.

The clearing where it was decided to meet the enemy head on was eerie to say the least, the full moon casting light upon the line of vampires waiting, watching, and ready. It was an impressive sight.

The Major stood in front with his mate next to him, but just slightly behind. Peter stood on his left flank and his mate Char was next to him. Emmett flanked his right with his mate also standing with him. It was a vampire's instinct to protect their mate so they would need to fight together. To separate them would be fatal, because of the overwhelming need to check to make sure they were doing alright.

The Cullens, and that included Charlie and his mate, were spread out on the left side but slightly further back, the Denali's were on the right also spread out. The Irish coven were in the back but in the middle basically guarding the Major's back.

The Volturi were hidden in the trees surrounding the area. If anyone ran, they would be caught easily. No one knew they were there except for those who stood proudly in the field waiting, wanting nothing more than to protect those they loved.

The Major knowing exactly what to do said nothing but then he didn't need to. He knew they were seriously outnumbered, and knew exactly what needed to be done in order to throw the newborns off. Peter, having fought along side the Major knew exactly what to expect. The others never having seen the Major facing an army of newborns had to be trained on what to do and how to act or react.

The Major was very confident that his family would do as they had been taught. His only worry was standing next to him holding his hand. He turned his head and looked at her and sent her his love, and his pride in her being his mate. He couldn't have asked for a better one.

Then he turned to the Cullens and nodded, then to the Denali's and did the same. It was the signal to be ready and follow his lead. He turned his head to look at Emmett who was practically jumping, wanting some action, he loved fighting.

Next he squeezed his mates hand before letting go. Then he turned to Peter and nodded. No sooner had he turned back around than they saw the first wave of newborns running straight for them. They just stood, waiting.

The Major then turned to Peter and once again nodded and Peter just smirked back. They both reached up and ripped their shirts off knowing that the newborns would see the scars and it would scare some off, and confuse others. It was a tactic that had always brought them success before, it was no different now.

To say that he wasn't at least a little concerned about his mate's newborn instincts kicking in and her trying to protect him would have been a lie. They had all spent many hours learning how to turn their instincts off. Each mated couple just had to trust their mates to take care of themselves. That's not to say that they wouldn't step in to help if it was needed.

As soon as the shirts were off several things happened at once. Most of the newborns stopped and became terrified at the two who it would seem had fought others of their kind and had won. Laurent, who was in the front was more experienced and didn't scare as easily. The Major knew he had a serious flaw, one that would end up costing him his life. The bastard was cocky.

He realized the newborns weren't following him and he turned and told them to attack. A few ran, but most of them resumed their run.

The Major held his hands up letting everyone know he was about to signal for them to attack.

His hands came down and they all ran at the army coming straight for them. The fight lasted much shorter than they thought it would. Emmett was disappointed. He was looking forward to a good fight. These newborns had been easy to pick off, even when two went for his little sister Bella.

She had been fighting with one male and had just removed his head when two really huge males came at her. It almost caused the Major to lose focus on the three he was fighting, but he was quick to push down his instincts and would have to trust his mate for now.

She was awesome in the words of her huge brother. When she saw them she waited till the last minute and then jumped causing the two to collide with each other. Then she jumped on one while they were still on the ground, and took his head off.

Quickly spinning around to where the second one was shaking himself out of his daze and struggling to get up, Bella punched him sending him back down before yelling at him, "You worthless piece of shit! What do you get for attacking innocent vampires? What the fuck did we ever do to you? Well guess what, you just messed with the wrong coven."

Bella must have unknowingly used her gift as the huge vampire started sobbing tearlessly with his head in his hands, making it quite easy for Bella to decapitate him, throwing the head as far away from his body as possible before rejoining the fight.

Scanning over the fight Bella saw that the Major was fighting three newborns at once and her instincts went into overdrive. She ran toward them and using the Major's shoulders she swung her feet straight into the face of one of the attackers crushing his face and when he fell to the ground she quickly ripped his head off before he could start to heal and the Major made quick work of dismembering the other two.

Maria came out after the fight with the first wave. The Major and the rest of them had already gathered parts and started a fire. The others gathered behind the Major except for his mate who now stood beside him proudly. She was growling lowly at her mate's sire who was looking at him like she wanted to eat him.

She spoke to the Major, "Ah Major, I see that you have trained these vampires well. Never have I seen a whole newborn army taken out so quickly. Not even when you fought by my side. Come back to me and we can once again be the most powerful coven in the South. I know you have missed me as much as I have missed you. Especially the sex, you remember how good it was between us an. . ."

She was cut off by a growl that scared even the Major a little bit. It came from the female at his side and caused Maria to laugh, "Please tell me she is not my replacement. I know that no one could be as good with you as I am. Kill her and let's be done with all of this nonsense. Then we'll go back and I can show you how much I have missed you."

The growl became louder, but was cut off quickly when the Major hissed at her. He sent her calm and she realized that all of the training the Major had done with her would be pointless if she continued to growl. She pushed her instincts down.

Maria, noticing this laughed, saying, "You have taught her well, maybe we can use the little whore as entertainment for the troops?"

The Major kept staring at her with a blank face, knowing that it would anger Maria to no end if she didn't get a rise out of her. She enjoyed causing pain, in any way she could, be it verbally, emotionally or physically.

"I see your Captain and his bitch is still with you, and the squirrel munchers who call themselves vampires. Why do you keep the company of such fakes when you can have all the power?" Maria taunted him.

"Come now, Major. It's admirable for you to stand there so stoic, but you and I both know how good we were together. I'm the only one who would ever be able to satisfy all your needs. You need someone strong to be your equal and I'm the only woman strong enough to handle you." Maria said looking serious.

"Sorry whore, he has everything he needs with me. He doesn't need your filthy hands or anything else of yours touching him, you stink and he doesn't want or need that stink on him. You might have created the Major, but you'll never be enough to satisfy both man and beast. That's why he's got me." Bella sneered at Maria, causing Maria's rage to reach boiling point at the disrespect she was shown and she lunged only to be knocked back by an invisible force. When she got up, she noticed the Major's mate crouched in front of him, teeth bared and she quickly signaled James and a second wave of newborns stormed into the clearing. Snarling and growling fiercely they attacked the waiting vampires.

Maria, James, Laurent, Victoria and Lauren stood at the end of the clearing, watching the fight, but ready to run at a moments notice if things didn't go the way the hoped, but what they didn't know is that the Volturi was silently sneaking up behind them and when they were close enough, Alec cut off all their senses except their vision so that they could still watch the fight, but when they wanted to run they wouldn't be able to move.

Working in pairs, the Cullens and their friends made quick work of the newborns, only sustaining a few bite marks here and there.

When the newborns were all dismembered the Denali's and the Irish picked up the pieces and threw them in the fire, ensuring that every last newborn burned to ash, while the Major, Bella, Peter, Charlotte and Charlie stalked towards the small group of vampires who stood stunned at being outsmarted.

Aro walked around the imprisoned vampires clicking his tongue, saying, "You really should have been more careful when creating such a big army. Such big numbers of humans disappearing always draws the attention of the Volturi, and throw in the Princess being attacked and you've got an instant death sentence."

The prisoners looked at Aro in shock and confusion, not knowing who he was talking about, but when Aro turned to Bella they understood and they were filled with even more fear, knowing that they wouldn't survive the night.

"Bella, I do think you should take Maria, as she did your mate the most harm. Please don't drag it out as we do need to get back to Volterra. Major, you take Lauren for the same reason. Peter and Charlotte you can have James. Charlie you can take Victoria as she wanted to hurt your daughter and I'll take Laurent," Aro said with a grin.

Nodding toward Alec to shut off his power they pounced on their respective prey, quickly dismembering them without thought or regret. Tossing the pieces into the fire, everyone sighed in relief knowing the fight was over and all their loved ones survived.

The Volturi quickly said goodbye with promises to arrange a meeting at a later date, before disappearing into the forest.

Mated pairs quickly checked each other over for injuries before running off into different directions to reaffirm their bonds as their instincts demanded after a fight.

**A/N: So was the fight good? Let me know what you think**

**Sadly this story is nearing it's end. One, maybe two more chapters to go, I'm not sure. I don't know if there will be a sequel, will have to see what my imagination comes up with next, lol.**

**See you next time.**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: This is the last chapter guys, *sniff sniff*. Thank you so much for taking this journey with me. Your constant reviews, alerts and fav's really mean so much to me.**

**Katandjasper, my friend and beta, you've been with me from when this was just a speck of an idea and look how far I've come. Thank you so much for all your help, support and patience with me. I love you.**

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 43

After spending a couple of days in the woods, re-affirming their mating bonds, everyone gathered in the clearing where the battle took place. It almost seemed like a dream now and they revelled in the idea of being able to relax without any worries in the future. Every possible threat they could think of was eliminated during the battle a few day ago.

When everyone was gathered they went back to the Cullen house to discuss their plans for the immediate future. Though strong bonds had been forged during their time spend together preparing for the battle, everyone knew that they could never live together as such a big coven, but promises were made to visit regularly and for once the vampires intended to keep to human regular terms as time for humans and vampire differed a lot.

The Denali's decided to go back to Alaska immediately, taking Alice and Edward with them. They wanted to spend some time alone at the Cullen's house in Alaska before re-joining the family some time in the future.

The Irish coven also decided to go back to Ireland and Charlie decided to go with them to see the land where his mate lived both her human and vampire lives and Bella said goodbye to him with venom tears in her eyes, only the thought of having him in her life for eternity consoling her.

Emmett and Rosalie decided to travel to the Cullen's Montana house to spend a few months alone and after the others left they quickly packed up before saying goodbye and disappearing down the drive in Emmett's Jeep.

Peter and Charlotte decided to go back to their nomadic ways, but with a stop at their Texas house to spend some quality alone time together. Though it didn't make a difference to vampires if they lived in the woods or in a house they did sometimes enjoy the comforts of a home.

That left Bella, Jasper, Carlisle and Esmé. Bella and Jasper wanted to visit the Volturi, where Bella planned to meet Marcus, her vampire grandfather and spend some time getting to know both her uncle and her grandfather before making any other plans.

Carlisle and Esmé decided to go with them, as Carlisle was still friends with Aro, but haven't been to visit them since he came to America many, many years ago. He wanted Esmé to get to know the Volturi as he had and he also wanted to re-establish their friendship and also thank them for aiding his family in a battle that could have very well cost them their lives.

They agreed that they needed to take care of their affairs in Forks before setting out, as they didn't plan to return any time soon. Carlisle gave his resignation to the hospital and promised them to stay until they could find a replacement for him. They also arranged with the school to send the kids' transcripts to their forwarding address, stating that the kids had already left to get everything set up at their new home.

Two weeks later the hospital finally had a replacement for Carlisle and while he finished up and showed the new doctor around, Esmé, Jasper and Bella packed up the house and put all the important pieces of furniture and the expensive paintings into storage. They packed all the extra clothes that everyone left behind and gave it to the Salvation Army.

Finally they were all set and on their way to the airport for their flight to Italy, where Aro would have a car waiting to take them to Volterra. They settled in first class, having bought all the tickets so their wouldn't be any humans to temp Bella with, though she wasn't fazed at all by the smell of human blood, they didn't want to take any chances.

They spent the flight talking quietly, reading and listening to music, but sighed in relief when the plane finally landed in Volterra. Demetri was waiting for them with a limo with a big V on the side and they quickly loaded their luggage into the spacious trunk before sliding into the back while Demetri sat in front with the driver. It felt strange to be treated with such luxury, but they didn't comment as they didn't want to offend the Volturi. Carlisle knew Aro had very high standards and seeing as Bella was the Volturi princess they would all be treated as royalty.

Finally they arrived at the castle and they were immediately shown to the throne room where the brothers waited for them. Aro came forward with a huge smile on his face.

"Welcome Princess. Welcome Major, Carlisle old friend, it's good to see you in better circumstances. Esmé, beautiful as ever," Aro greeted them with his normal overly friendly tone.

Usually it creeped vampires out, but if you truly knew Aro you would know that it was his normal behaviour.

Turning to his brothers, Aro said, "I would like to introduce you to Isabella Marie Swan, last descendant of Didyme's bloodline and our princess."

Marcus, for the first time in centuries, showed emotion. He smiled and getting up from his throne he walked over to Bella, embracing her in a tight hug he whispered to her, "I'm so glad to meet you. I never thought I would have the honour to meet a descendant of my beloved mate."

Bella had venom tears in her eyes and she whispered back, "The honour is mine, Grandfather. When Aro revealed who you and he were to me I just had to come. I wish to get to know you, if you would allow me to."

"It would be a great pleasure, little one," Marcus answered with a brilliant smile.

Aro and Caius watched them, both felt relieved at finally seeing some life in their brother who had been despondent for so long and they swore to do everything in their power to keep Bella a part of his and their lives.

Bella, Jasper, Esmé and Carlisle spent the next few months in Volterra, getting to know the brothers and forming strong bonds with them. They also made friends with some of the Elite guard, but Bella started to get antsy. She wanted to spend some time alone with her mate and so they made plans to leave for a little while, promising to come back for Bella's formal introduction to the vampire world on New Year's day.

Happily the two mates set off to travel the world and spent some much-needed quality time together. Bella marvelled at all the sites Jasper showed her, but they also stayed indoors a lot, cuddling, reading and of course making love.

Finally the abused little girl had her new beginning and she was surrounded by so much love that her time growing up with her mother seemed like a nightmare that was slowly fading into the wonderful dreams of her mate and family...

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Leave me your love for the last time...**


End file.
